The Dragons of Winter
by TheStarksofWinterfell
Summary: The white wolf was so quiet she only saw it when she turned her head. It studies her with its blood red eyes before letting out a howl. Daenerys Targaryen is in Pentos when she is captured by Jorah Mormont on the orders of King Robert Baratheon. She feels her world is at end, but can the family of wolves who rule in the North save her from her fate?
1. Chapter 1

The Dragon of Winter

Chapter One

Daenerys cried out when Viserys struck her, she always did. It always happens when she disobeys him.

"You _will_ marry him, savage or not! I need my army and you, sweet sister are going to help me get it!" A twisted smile forms on Viserys' lips as he sees Dany's fear in her violet eyes, "You don't want to wake the dragon do you now?"Viserys demands.

Daenerys nods quickly, too afraid to speak.

"Good..." Viserys sneers before he kisses Dany on the forehead. He strides out of the room and at the door turns to face his sister," Look pretty for him tomorrow, he will want you more, sweet sister." With that he departs and Dany is left all alone. She falls onto her bed in a heap, immersing herself in long, deep sobs of true misery. She has never felt so all desolate, she is in a familiar place, yet it is strange and foreign; her true home is waters away and the man responsible for the death of her family sits on the throne. ' _A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing'_ Daenerys thinkd; she had read it in a book once.

 _But I'm not alone._

 _Yes you are, Viserys is no family._

 _But he is..._

 _Maybe, but only one of you has the blood; the blood of the dragon._

 _Viserys..._

 _That arrogant fool lies._

 _But...I can't be._

 _Maybe... maybe you can be._

The voices in her head argue and she isleft to ponder what they meant. She had been told her brother Rhaegar had voices in his head ,too. _Maybe I am the blood of the dragon..._

Daenerys' thoughts are interrupted by a loud knock. Dany notices she is still sore from where Viserys had hit her as she begins to trudge to the door. When she opens the door she sees Master Illiryo standing behind it, a smile beaming on his usually serious face.

"My Lord I-" She begins but Illiryo hands her a wooden chest before she can continue.

"A gift... a gift for your wedding my princess." He explains as Dany opens the chest.

Daenerys gasps in awe when she looks upon the the contents of the chest. There are three, scaled and smooth. They can't be-

"Dragon eggs, princess. The ages have turned them into stone but they will always be beautiful."

Daenerys can't find the words to say thankyou, she is stunned by their beauty. From the moment she fely the eggs againts her delicate hands Daenerys senses a fire be lit deep within her filling her with warmth and strength.

She finally looks into her host's eyes and gives him a thankyou, one she truly means. Her host, who had never asked the exiled Targaryens for anything, her host who had graciously taken them in, no questions asked, her host who had let her live a life free of her death was now giving her something she only thought she'd see in her dreams. Daenerys feels a connection with the eggs, the fire that had been smouldered for so many years has been lit.

 _I am the blood of the dragon._

 _I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen,_

 _and my fire will not be put out._

"My pleasure, princess." With a bow he marches out of the room in a brisk fashion and Dany is alone all over again. But she does not cry, she has her dragon eggs.

Daenerys decides to go outside, though she never expressed no interest in the acres of gardens outside the Pentos castle she loves to explore the busy and often dirty streets of the city. Daenerys fetches her long hooded cloak crafted from the finest Pentosi silk that her handmaiden, one of the finest stitchers in the vast city of Pentos had sitched for her, after putting it on Daenerys hesitates and after some thought Daenerys places all three Dragon eggs into a sack she found in her cupboard. _I can't leave my fire behind._ Into the pockets of her cloak Dany thrust a small dagger. _My fire can't be taken._ Dany had never used the dagger, she was a girl of three and ten so of course she never had the need. Despite this the dagger had a place inside Dany's room, always under her matress incase the Urspurer's people came for her. Lightly throwing the sack over her shoulder Dany silently pads out of the room. Daenerys knew that if Viserys caught her out of the castle an in the streets of Pentos she would wake the dragon, and much more than that, especially now that she was to be engaged to Khal Drogo. She was assured that Viserys, or anyone else for that matter would not come to check on her until after dark. Viserys would either be shouting at servants or in the brothel below the castle, the last thing on his mind would be Daenerys.

She shut the door firmly, making sure to lock it incase anyone came looking for and tiptoed toward the staircase leading to the outside gates and roads.

 _Kings' Landing_

 _Two moons ago_

Varys walked into the small council meeting to notice the always-absent King Robert was sitting in his chair ready to discuss the topic of the meeting. Varys knew Robert would only attend when he wants someone dead. Varys remembered when Robert was the man who had lived up to his many nicknames and then at the fat, always drunk King Robert. However, today he sees the same thirst in the King's eyes as was present all those years ago. _Strange things happen to a man when a crown is placed upon his head,_ Petyr Baelish had always said.

 _The irony; all Little Finger wants is power...and Catelyn Stark._ He had seen the longing ways Petyr had stared at the monstrosity they call the Iron Throne, the very thing which made Petyr's eyes cloud with looks of lust. _Strange things happen to a man when a crown is placed upon his head._

 _"_ A raven from Pentos, from the exiled bear, Jorah Mormont." With a look of disgust Robert passes the piece of parchment to the spider.

When Varys had finished reading he wore a look of suprise on his face; his birds had larwady told him the news.

"Those bloody Targaryens!" Robert roars, ,making even Ser Jaime, his Kingsguard flinch at the sudden harshness in his voice." That beggar king fool plans to marry that _whore_ of a sister to some Dothraki horse fucker in hopes to get an army and cross the narrow sea!"

"Not only is he a Targaryen, he seems a fool too! The Dothraki won't bow down to some foreign lord, even if they give him a bride to fuck." Baelish adds.

Robbert nods but the look of relief dissapears as he bangs his fist onto the table." Fool or not, I want them dead." He demands.

"And what is the method of assasination for the two?" The Grand Maester croaks.

"Poison! Torture, beheading,stabbing, fire..." Robert snaps," I want them dead..."

"Jorah Mormont, I am sure he could slip some poison into the drinks of the Targaryens." Petyr suggets, a menacing smile creeping onto his face.

"He can't enter the castle, he is staying in the streets of Pentos!" Renly Baratheon adds.

"A servant is easilly persuaded when there is money involved... it will be simple. Those Targaryens will be dead within the end of the week!" Robert thunders, "Pycelle! Send a raven to the bear to tell him what to do, make sure the poison will give them a slow and painful death." Robert says, a look of pleasure on his flushed red face.

"Y-yes y-your grace..." The frail old man stammers as he waddles to his chambers.

"Small council meeting over!" Robert grumbles as he storms out of the room.

 _'Stay safe my dragons'_ Varys whispers and he too exits the now empy room.

Pentosnh

Jorah Mormont sips down the last of his wine and stares at the piece of parchment as he had done so many times before since it had reached him last week. It is simple; kill the two young Targaryens and he can enter Westeros once more. _This is my chance, it will all be forgotten and I can return home..._

Daenerys brushes her way through the bustling crowd in the Pentoshi street. She had loved listening to the people, how normal and simple their lives were. Daenerys was never sure if that's what she desires, but it would atleast remove the large target on her forehead. The heavy aroma of heavy spices and herbs fill Dany's nose and the music of the street fill her ears

Dany immerses herself so much into her senses she doesn't notice she has stopped to a halt before a crowd of people who shout in annoyance at the girl. One of the crowd members shoves past in inpatience and in the process Dany's long hood drops from her head. Daenerys gasps and hastily yanks her disguise back atop her silver hair; she has to be careful, her Targaryen hair and eyes alone would allow someone to distinguish her as the Mad King's daughter and that in the eyes of a Westerosi man is punishable by death. With this, Dany notices a man watching her, a look of fascination a wash upon his face. He hadn't got the look of the ordinary eastern man and had skin almost as pale as her own.

 _He's from Westeros!_ Panic swarms through Dany's head before she makes a sharp turn into a narrow alleyway. In a state of hysteria and alarm Daenerys slams her body against the stone wall of the alley. She can't remember a time she had felt as fearful as she does now. She has to cover her gasping mouth to stop the loud and profous breathing from escaping her. After what felt like hours, Dany shakily stands up and begins to stagger in the opposite direction of the man.

Suddenly, a bag is shoved over Daenerys Targaryen's silver head.

"Don't move!" A harsh voice dictates. In fear, Daenerys fails to follow her captor's demand while a cloth is stuffed into her mouth. A hard fist comes crashing into Dany's head and the Targaryen blacks out.

 _Daenerys' feet crunch upon the undisturbed snow. It is cold, colder than she had ever felt before. As her attention is given to the wild beauty of the forest she snaps her read round to the abrupt sound behind her._

 _A white wolf appears, whiter than the snow she stands upon. The wolf is so quite, it managed to sneak up on the Targaryen unheard of until she turned around. The wolf's blood red eyes study her searchingly for a brief moment, before the wolf peers behind it and lets out a howl. Now five other wolves appear behind the white wolf, all stepping closer and closer..._

The Targaryen princess wakes amongst sweat and tears, gasping for air and crying out for help. _Where am I? What did I just see?_

"Quiet!" The same hard voice Dany recognises from Pentos snaps at the crying Targaryen.

Daenerys takes in her surroundings; she and her captor, who's face she cannot see amongst the shadows are in a room with wooden walls,ceiling floors. Above her she picks up on the sound of footsteps and shouting and all around her she could only hear the sound of water, thrashing againt the walls. _We're on a ship!_

"W-where a-are we?" Daenerys manages to say, her throat is so dry speaking brought pain into her.

Her captor seems to hesitate, but then edges forward. Dany can now see him clearly; he is definately from Westeros, she can tell in his accent, so unlike he familiar yet strange Pentoshi accent she had known. Her heart aches thinking of Pentos, _I have woken the dragon, surely..._

 _"_ I saw you, the Targaryen princess. All alone in the streets of Pentos among the common folk. It was a chance like any other, to get my life back." He began,"I, Ser Jorah Mormont am taking you to Westeros." With that he turns away and leaves Dany to her thoughts.

Westeros. Dany feels nothing, she is going home,yes but to what? _Westeros despises my family...or atleast the people who matter._

Dany's ,mind floods with sudden realisation, internal dread and fear," You're taking me to the king, aren't you?"

After a pause he answers bluntly,"Yes."

Daenerys lets out a desperate cry and faces her captor. _Mormont? Is he a Lord? Was he a Lord?_

Lord or not, he is escorting me to my death...

"If I'm going to die, can I atleast have my dragon eggs?" Dany demands

Mormont considers the Targaryen for a moment and then hands the princess her sack. She grabs it and gently lifts the contents out like if it was a babe at her breast. _She is a Targaryen, afterall._ Jorah had always expected a silver headed, purple eyed Targaryen to be an obvious beauty, but this girl infront of him... even when sweating and crying was the most beautiful living thing he had ever seen; her lips plump, eyes large, perfect delicate skin, all complimented by her flowing silver hair. _Were they all this beautiful?_

He studies her for a few more moments, still transfixed by her radiance. Then, clears his throat,"We will arive in Westeros in an hour's time... we will go to the deck,"He was going to tell the girl to cover her head, but she had already done so.

"And will you take me to the king who murdered my family so he can finish what he started?"

 _The funny thing is, Jorah was not so sure..._


	2. Chapter 2

The Dragon of Winter

Chapter two

 _Notes;_

 _Hello and thankyou for those who read the first chapter. Ths is my first ever fanfiction so sorry if there's typos and stuff in the chapter. In this chapter Dany meets the Starks so that's something to look forward to :)_

 _Home. I'm home._

No matter how many times Daenerys Targaryen told herself this she wasn't able to feel what she had once anticiapted. Ever since Dany could remember,Viserys had told her many stories about the greatness of Westeros, the infinite sun, the gallant knights and the fair maidens.

Daenerys had dreamed of the place she belonged, where her family had ruled for hundreds of years. The dreams are as frequent as her dragon dreams. Instead of the place from her dreams, Daenerys has been given a never ending piece of land where the roads are masked in mud and horse shit and after weeks of riding tied to a horse the only people she has seen are common folk as dirty as the roads. Daenerys has become grubby too, a thick layer of dirt covers her body and hair, as well as leaves and sticks from everytime Daenerys became exausted and dropped onto the filthy ground.

 _It is colder in Westeros too;_ although summer had reigned in the air for many years in Westeros it is nothing close to the baking heat of Essos.

Daenerys and the bear had had little conversation since they arrived, partially due to the fact that he was taking the Taragaryen to her doom in the place she would have called her home. The smalltalk they had had were mainly commands and orders, or the Targaryen asking to make water in the woods.

Jorah Mormont had not hurt her, but never had Dany felt so desolate or miserable, her whole life she had built up walls of the tales of Westeros, the glory, the exitement. And only now had she realised these walls were slowly crasing down _,crumbling._ The commonfolk and high Lords and Ladies alike despise her family. If she was discovered, even by a glance, she would be hanged mecilessly, regardless of the fact that Daenerys was only a child.

"Eat, child." Jorah says after noticing Daenerys' untouched piece of bread .

"Why should I eat?" Dany demands with a cry,"You are taking me to my death! I will die eitherway, and I'm sure starving myself to death will save me alot of pain the usurper has got planned for me!"

"We are only in the Riverlands, close to the North..." Jorah answers," Kingslanding is a month's ride away." He meets Dany's violet eyes before saying,"so eat!"

Daenerys does so, mind awash with thoughts.

 _The North? The Riverlands? So that's why it's so cold here..._

"Why sail to the Riverlands if there are ports all around Kingslanding?" Daenerys inquires.

"We are taking a much safer route, those ports all use the Kings' Road... robbers, thieves. Rapists."

Dany shivers at that; a man had tried to grab her in Pentos once, she had got away but the thought that a rapist had touched her gives her chills even now.

The two travel for what felt like weeks, both were exhausted, hungry and Daenerys' wrists shake in restless pain from having her small hands be tied to the reigns of her white mare. She thinks of Viserys, how furious he'd be when his pawn for his game had vanished with no trace. _The one thing I don't miss is Viseys._ Dany thinks. Over her time in Weteros her only entertainment is her mind, and with that she came to the realisation that Viserys was no brother to her; the times he had struck her, cursed her, touched her... _Brother by blood, yes. But no brother in my heart._ Dany has also discovered her need for a true family, brothers, sisters, a father and mother. _A family that is not mad, not cruel, but loving._ Daenerys finds comfort in her dragon eggs and she holds them whenever she gets the chance.

 _Snap._

In an instant Daenerys Taragryen flicks her head round into the direction of the noise and in the sudden motion her hood drops from her head.

"TARGARYEN!" A voice hollers from behind Jorah and Dany.

In a blur, Jorah jumps from his horse and draws his sword. Dany watches in a state of terror as ten armed men, dressed in tunics and with breastplates covering their chests emerge from the shubbery.

"I wonder how mch the King would pay for the exiled Targaryen?"One of them sneers as he draws a dagger from his others follow, all sharing the same expression of hatred on their faces.

 _"Untie me!"_ Daenerys hisses before Jorah does so. He pulls her close and murmurs into her ear,"Go!" The way we came... just go."

Without hesitation Daenerys takes off, not looking back. _Jorah will win. He will kill them all._

 _He set me free._

Daenerys rides and rides and rides. She has no clue where she's going. _Fire and Blood_ is all she knows.

 _Fire and Blood._

Winterfell

Two weeks later

Jon watches, a smile dawning on his face as Arya runs toward him, a stone in her small hand.

"I found it!"She exclaims,"Look! It's shaped like a wolf... a _direwolf_!" She smiles at Jon, gaptoothed and innocent.

Jon notices Sansa watching from further away, a masked look of disgust on her face,"Arya! That stone is dirty and you've _ruined_ your dress!" She promenades over, ever graceful.

Arya kicks some brown puddle water onto Sansa's pretty dress and watches in enjoyment as Sansa squeals,"ARYA!" Robb chuckles, he pulls Jon over, still laughing.

"I saw Theon in the kitchens, _fucking_ some scullery maid." Robb muses. Jon never took a liking to his father's ward, Theon had earned a reputation in Jon's mind as an arrogant, self centered prick. Robb had always liked the Ironborn boy, and he sees him as a brother of a sort. _I have no idea why._

"Want to join me on a ride?" Robb inquires his half brother, who obliged instantly. Jon loves his rides with Robb.

The two ready their horses, Robb mounting a mighty grey stallion while Jon picks a shy, but also strong black mare. Robb commands for the watchmen to open the gates and the brothers ride out into the frosted northern forest.

Daenerys

 _I am the blood of the dragon. I am the blood of the dragon. I am the blood of the dragon._

She repeats it to herself for than she can count while the bitter winds of the North nip every inch of her body. She has no thought on how long she has ridden, or where she is going.

 _Fire and blood._

Her only source of comfort are her eggs from Pentos. _Pentos... a life time away..._

Her horse can feel the icy cold too, until the mare throws he Targaryen off its back and gallops the other way.

"No!" Daenerys croaks, reaching her skinny arm out as if she can grab the horse and pull it back to her. She cries out a last ,"Help me..." Before she blacks out amisdt the frost advancing over her.

Jon

"I found Arya in my room playing with my sword, pretending my bedpost was some kind of target." Jon muses.

"Mother wants her to be more like Sa-" Robb is cut of mid sentence by Jon who has a wild look of sadness and curiosity on his face.

"Look! A hand. Over there under the bushes!" Jon points.

Robb crouches down. He lifts the blanket of leaves an after seeing the girl who lays there unconscious he looks at Jon in fear and amazement,"Her hair..."

Jon peers over to see a girl, no more that four and ten, lying motionless amongst the frost. The most striking part of her though, was her silver, blonde hair.

"She can't be..." Jon began, already knowing the answer. Robb nods and the brothers stare in wonder at the girl. In an instant her eyes flick open, revealing colours only seen in dreams. She was undoubtably the most beautiful woman Jon has ever seen. Her beauty is almost unatural; her purple eyes, white delicate skin, plump lips and pink cheeks.

She is supposed to be the enemy, but she looks like anything but...

Daenerys

"Who are you?" One of the men steps forward, hand on his sword. His hair, with a mass of curls is a deep auburn, his eyes blue. His face is pale and defined, every feature stands out. _Handsome._ On his face he wears a look of impassiveness, his eyes are icy yet Daenerys can detect fear in them.

In her thoughts Daenerys forgets a question was asked.

" _Who_ are you?" He repeats again in a toneless voice.

This time Daenerys answers, trying to show no fear toward the two strangers," I'm Daenerys of House Targaryen, I was captured in Pentos and brought here..." She trails off. She watches as their eyes go wide.

"We _have_ to take her to father..." The first man says, this time showing feelings of urgency.

The second man turns to face Daenerys and now she can see him clearly; his face, whiter than snow was less defined than the first man, yet there was something about him... someyhing so comley about him that caused the fire inside Daenerys which was beginning to smoulder to be relit. His eyes are a deep brown, wild and stormy, his hair came in masses upon masses of black curls... _beautiful._

Both the men wear thick cloaks and furs, and the first one carries a shield in his left hand, a wolf carved into the steel.

 _A direwolf! Starks..._

Daenerys knows that the wolves of the North were the usurper's allies, and Eddard Stark one of his closest and most trusted friends.

Regardless, Daenerys felt no fear, and she was clueless why...

Jon

The girl... the Targaryen girl did not look afraid, she did not speak, only once when she asked for the sack that still lay under the shrubbery. Jon obliged after all inside was three large stone eggs. _The Targaryen deserves some comfort..._ Jon had thought. She had climbed onto Jon's horse, still fearless as Robb tied her hands to the saddle. Jon had always wanted to meet a Targaryen, in the books they were exotic, fierce people. _Mad too..._ But not this girl, and on the ride to Winterfell he couldn't put a finger on why.

Daenerys


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Daenerys

Daenerys still was not afraid, every muscle in her body remained calm, even when she saw the gloomy castle of Winterfell she felt at ease.

"Who are you?" The Targaryen inquired, her eyes passing both men before settling on the black haired one.

"I am Robb of House Stark, first born son of Lord Eddard Stark, Warden of the North." He answered back, honor in his voice.

Only then did Daenerys feel terror crashing into her body. She had felt it in Pentos and when she left Jorah Mormont, but only then she knew certain death was approaching, and she felt a new feeling, one deeper, so much darker than anything ever before.

"And I am Jon... Jon Snow." The second man said, sounding unsure of himself. _A bastard._ She turned her head to study Jon Snow ; _there is something in his eyes, something so deep I don't know what it is, but it's something I can't turn away from..._

"OPEN THE GATES!"Robb Stark called to the watchmen on posts. Winterfell, despite its mud and gloom, seemed so magnificent. _This is the Westeros I was told about_.

Daenerys becomes aware of the crowd accumulating around her, some faces were hateful, the others awash with looks of fear.

It didn't take long for shouts to be spat from the crowd;

"TARGARYEN WHORE!"

"KILL THE DRAGONSPAWN!"

"BURN THE MAD BITCH!"

Daenerys clutched her eggs harder, she was struggling to keep her tears hidden within her purple eyes.

"Robb? Jon?" The crowd fell silent as a man wearing the same clothing as Robb and Jon spoke, voice thick with honor. Daenerys knew it was Eddard Stark, yet he was unlike what Viserys had said about him.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded his sons; Robb answered his question by motioning Jon to lift Daenerys from his horse.

Eddard's eyes grew wide as the Targaryen was placed infront of him, though not in shock, but in a suttle respect.

"What is your name, child?" He asked.

Daenerys responded, making her voice sound strong," Daenerys Targaryen, my Lord."

"KILL HER NOW!" A voice from the crowd yelled, only to be silenced by Lord Stark.

"For her farther's crimes?" Daenerys' eyes met Eddard's before he continued." The child is innocent."

Daenerys couldn't believe what she had heard; all her life Viserys had told Daenerys tales of the Starks. Lyanna, a whore who ruined the Targaryen dynasty and Eddard, a traitorous coward who led the Usurper to victory. " _But how can a coward help someone win a war?"_ Daenerys had asked her brother, whom had replied with a smack in her face. Yet the man who stood before her looked strong, fatherly and fair.

"Robb, find her a room." The Stark child nodded and led Daenerys into the castle of Winterfell.

Daenerys felt like a whole layer of dead skin had been removed when she took a bath, she bathed until the warm waters turned brown and cold. In the time of two hours, she had been given a handmaiden who had been given the eldest Stark daughter's dresses. They were a little small around various parts of her body yet after many weeks of wearing a torn cloak coaked in mud she had nothing to complain about. After her bath, Dany realised how exausted she was, and had collapsed onto her suprisingly warm feather bed.

 _Daenerys opened her eyes to see a woman, her eyes had a spark in them but were sad and cold. Her hair was a light brown an her skin, sunkissed and sandy. A sudden spark of fear appeard in her green eyes when a man, hair like Daenerys' and eyes as violet as hers marched towards her. "Please..." The woman pleaded, tears rolling down her cheeks as the man ripped open her clothes._

 _"Burn. Burn. Burn. BURN!" He thundered in a rythym like the music Viserys enjoyed._

 _Daenerys knew who they were, and it was far worse than anything she had imagined._

 _"Mother?" Daenerys knew, she knew they did not lie about the man she no longer calls father._

 _He was mad! My mother..._

She awoke, salty tears streaming down her face.

She turned her head round at a slight rustling noise from her wardrobe and wiped her tears quickly and tilted her head towards he noise in order to listen.

" _Do you think she had dragons?"_ A voice said.

"Will you _please shut up?!" Another hissed and before long four children tumbled out of the wardrobe._

They all clumsily stood up, the pretty red headed girl's face a shade of pink. However the smaller three children all stepped forward, clearly in awe of finally meeting a Targaryen.

"Who are you?" Daenerys questioned in a friendly voice, making no effort to speak kindly to the children.

The other girl came even closer to Daenerys. Daenerys saw her wild hair, muddy dress and face, yet Daenerys could see she was pretty in her own way. Her eyes were grey and stormy, so full of life. She wasn't an obvious beauty like the other girl.

"I'm Arya, that's Rickon and that's Bran my younger brothers."She swung her arm round to point to the two boys. One was scrawny and the older one was short but appeared strong and agile. Arya then pointed at the older girl and spouted," And that's Sansa, my older sister."

Sansa still looked embarassed, but Arya, Bran and Rickon were clearly curious.

"Our dad is Ned Stark!" Bran boasted and Daenerys could see it now; each child looked like their father.

"Who is your father?" Rickon piped up, eager to learn more.

Sansa, Bran and Arya's smiles all fell when the words left Rickon's mouth.

 _They know._

 _But they are kind to me... Viserys lied._

"Rickon!" Sansa broke the seconds of silence.

"My father was King once... but he is dead now."Daenerys replied, unsure if Rckon would be upset. But he wasn't he kept on asking questions.

"Why is your hair white?"

"Because my family came from a place called Valyria, and there people had white hair."

Daenerys could feel how awkward Rickon's questions were making Sansa feel. She had been told of her family, what they did to her's. Yet, here she stood, talking to the mad king's daughter. _The Starks really are honourable._..

Once every last one of Rickon's questions had been asked, Daenerys decided to it was her turn to ask questions.

"Do you have any other siblings?" The question made her think of Viserys, _how enraged he will be after I disspeared._

Sansa looked shy for a moment, but then the feeling cleared and she replied to the Targaryen's question," I am the eldest daughter of Lord Eddard, my older brother is Robb Stark, they and Arya, Bran and Rickon are the only other siblings I have..." She spoke like a proper Lady, she had clearly paid attention to her mother and Septa's lessons.

"And Jon!" Arya exclaimed, a contrast to her sisters lady-like qualities.

Daenerys' ears picked up at the sound of 'Jon', and she was eager to find out more about the dark haired boy.

"Yeah!" Bran and Rickon chourused.

"Well... he's only our half brother!"She snapped at her siblings,"He's a Snow, a _bastard."_ Rickon's face fell, as did Bran's. Arya just looked furious.

"You sound just like mother! And she hates Jon, _our brother."_ Arya looked at Daenerys and said," Come on! I will show you around Winterfell. First let's find Jon." Rickon and Bran skipped behind Arya and Daenerys while Sansa slowly trudged behind, trying to mask her exitement. The Stark children and Daenerys all left her bedchambers into the stone halls of Winterfell.

Pentos

Viserys stormed into Mater Illiryo's great hall, his furious steps echoing around the castle. Three of Illiryo's soldiers stood in the center of the room, trembling in their armor in the presence of the mad Targaryen's son. Visery stood there, fuming from his nostrils for a few seconds before stepping closer to the soldiers.

"A MONTH? A WHOLE MONTH AND YOU FIND NO TRACE OF HER?"

The first soldier trembled but then replied," W-w we have done everything we can y-your grace..."

"WELL NOT ENOUGH! Why were there no guards at her door?" For weeks many of his and Illyro's men had searched far and wide through Essos, yet no trace of his sister had been found. Over that time Viserys was at his angriest, his rage had put an effect on the castle's people, who were also in a state of frustration. Khal Drogo was enraged of his to-be bride's dissapearance, and had taken his feelings out brutally on Viserys and Illiryo.

"What about Westeros?" Viserys turned his head in a swift movement to see his host behind him. "It's the place where she belongs, and where the Usurper sits on the throne."

 _How did I not think of this?_

"If she is in Westeros then _where_ is she?" Viserys demanded.

"We have to travel there to find out ,your grace."

Jon

They had shown her every corner of Winterfell, every brick and wall despite the stares given my its people. _Why would they not stare?_ She was incredibly beautiful, her silver hair like a dream amongst the darkness of Winterfell. She was supposedly mad, but Daenerys Targaryen was kind, she listened intently to Rickon's boasting stories, to Bran's hopes of being a night of the North and Arya's continuos rude statements of the Septa.

Daenerys had been asleep for three days, and over that time the news travelled across Winterfell. Most of the people were just curious, their Lord had accepted her, so they did too.

"Arya, Bran, Sansa, Rickon!" Maester Lewin called while Arya was telling Daenerys all the names of the horses and huffed in frustration when she was called. A wild spark flickered in her eyes and she began to walk the other way but Jon caught her soon enough.

"Go, we'll be here when you come back." He gently turned her in the direction of the maester who nods at Jon and Daenerys before leading the Stark children into the castle.

Jon's eyes lock with Daenerys' violet ones; her beauty was unreal, but so natural. They stared at eachother in silence, yet he could not feel awkwardness rising. A small smile broke onto Daenerys' face and Jon mirrored it. Daenerys began to laugh, so elegant but a genuine one.

"So... you have a brother?" Jon asked Daenerys.

Her smile quickly dissapeared, leaving a trail of sadness across her face,"Viserys..." All the light had drained from her voice when she spoke of her brother."He was cruel...to me especially. He was to sell me to a Dothrakin horselord to get an army, he knew he would rape me. Yet he still agreed to the marriage. All my life he beat me, and I am so happy to be free of him now." A watery smile appeard on the Targaryen's face, and Jon noticed that tears were gushing out of her eyes.

Without hesitation, Jon wiped the salty water off her face. "It's okay, he's not here anymore." He assured her.

"No. It's not that, it's just... here, it's a proper family. something I have always wished for."

Jon looked at her then, he could see hope in those eyes; hope for someone to love her, give her the love her brother had failed to give. "Arya already looks up to you like a sister, so does Bran and Rickon... and Sansa will come round."

"What about you?" She asked, a true smile on her face.

Jon was unsure of what to say; _I love her, but like a brother loves his sister or something else?_

Daenerys

There was something about Jon Snow; something so deep, so mysterious she had no clue what it was.

She spent the remainder of the day with Jon Snow... and Arya too, who stuck to the two. Not that Daenerys minded; Arya was fierce, fiery. She was a lot of fun to be around. By the time the week was over, Daenerys knew every single brick in the castle of Winterfell.

On many nights she had been invited to dinner with the Starks. To her suprise, dinner was not a formal occasion like it had been in Pentos; the Starks talked to eachother of their day, and the hall would fill with sonds of joyous laughter. During dinner, Daenerys had met Theon Greyjoy, Lord Eddard's ward. He seemed arrogant, but talked to Daenerys kindly enough. She had also warmed up to Robb, whose icy mask had worn off over the week. Lord Eddard was truly the most honorable man in all of Westeros. He treated Daenerys almost like a daughter, and for that she was greatful. The last person she had met was Catelyn Stark. The woman had auburn hair like Sansa and Robb, she loved her children but showed no affection to Jon. That angered Dany but she respected the woman. She was strong, and had not ill-treated Daenerys. She had even told her of her beauty, and said some day suitors would come flocking to her feet.

 _But I don't want suitors, I want..._

 _I want Jon Snow._

Yay that was my third chapter! Leave a review and thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pentos

Viserys

"Your Grace?" Viserys heard the voice of Illiryo behind him.

"What?" He barked at his host, his foul mood had lasted for weeks now, and there was still no trace of his sister. Stupid bitch. He needed her, it was his chance and his sister, his stupid sister... she had vanished from her chambers the night before her marriage to the Dothraki horse lord.

"Pardon your grace..." Illiryo considered his words for a moment before continuing." Daenerys, news from Winterfell claims a silver haired girl was taken there."

Viserys stood up from his chair so fast it fell onto the floor with a thundering noise, "WHAT? The usurper's allies... STUPID WHORE!" His rage could not be controlled. Illiryo had backed out of the room while Viserys slammed his rage-driven pink fists onto his table, a dozen words shooting out of his screaming mouth.

"THAT WHORE!"

"SHE WILL TELL HE TRAITORS INFORMATION!"

"THE SLUT!"

"BITCH!"

The more he roared curse words at his sister, the more his rage grew.

That night no one slept in the castle of Pentos...

xxxxxxxxx

Winterfell

Catelyn

She wasn't sure what to make of Daenerys Targaryen. When she saw Arya in the yard playing with her, Catelyn didn't feel anger, nor any feelings of fear for her daughter's safety. Many argued that she was unlike any of her family, yet when Catelyn looked into those violet eyes she saw a fire, a fire that grew everyday. Daenerys Targaryen wasn't mad, that was clear to all who saw her, but there was something, something so deep Catelyn had no idea as to what it was...

"Mother!" Catelyn's thoughts were interrupted by Rickons call from her doorway. Aloving smile immediately dawned on her face as she saw her youngest son skipping towards her. She pulled Rickon onto her lap and held him in a tight embrace. Rickon shuffled to face his mother, his face with the same warm expression as Catelyn's.

"What is it my little wolfling?" Catelyn asked her son, still holding the nurturing expression.

"I have nothing to do mother!"He spouted, folding his arms in frstration.

"I'm sure you can find something to do with your brother's and sisters..."

"But they are all riding with Daenerys and I wasn't allowed to go!" He huffed.

Catelyn knew it was dangerous for the daughter of the Mad King to be outside the walls of Winterfell, especially unguarded.

"By themselves?" Catelyn asked Rickon, trying not to show any alarm in her voice.

"No... Robb and Theon are with them. And Jon!"

Jon.

Even a blind man could not have missed how close Daenerys Targaryen and thebastard had grown since her arrival; Theon claimed to have seen them embracing, though as friends he had addded, hope shining in his voice. Theon wasn't the only person to have been charmed by Daenerys' radiant looks, many had stared at the silver-haired beauty. She knew the daughter of a once-king and a bastard should not be together, even as friends. Yet, Eddard allowed it. It pained her to think that he could see a bastard in the same ranks as his true born children.

xxxxxxxxx

Daenerys

The idea of leaving the walls of Winterfell and riding into the forests of Winterfell elevated her, though that excitement was stirred in with anxiety of what the forests held for her, she was contented to be able to spend time with the Stark children. Baby Rickon was not allowed to come, and he seemed upset by that as he had grown very attached to Dany ove the weeks. "I will play with you later..." She had told the toddler warmly when his face fell at the realisation that he would be spending the day bored and alone.

"You a good rider?" Arya questioned Daenerys a she climbed onto her white mare.

No... Yes?

In Essos, the constant threat of the Taragaryens' discovey loomed across any given freedom and joy. Viserys was enraged everytime Daenerys showed desire to visit the outside world and eventually the want to see normal things grew, causing her to sneak outside against her brother's orders. Riding was also a normal activity, which was crossed off Viserys' mental list of allowed things for Daenerys.

The only time Daenerys was able to properly ride was when she was captured and taken to Westeros by Jorah Mormont. On her relentless ride to the North, her speed was undoubtably fast, and only then had she learned to properly ride. She wasn't perfect, the horse did throw her off its back, 'yet maybe this calm sallion will be loyal to me'.

"I'm not sure Arya..." Daenerys finally answered as she and the Starks, plus Theon and Jon Snow rode outside the walls of Winterfell.

Arya's eyes darted from her horse back to Daenerys in a wild movement before she said,"I'll race you!"

Daenerys nodded, a smile grew on her face. A spark flickered in her eyes.

"Okay, from here that huge tree over there! Three, two, one! GO!" Arya hollered before a stampede of horse hooves echoed through the forest. Frosty wind hit Daenerys like a wave of icy water, only accelerating her further.

Only when she came to a sudden halt at the tree did she realise that Arya was already there, laughing.

She really is a good rider.

"I won!" She exclaimed in delight, "but you're a good rider too..." She added quickly, her stormy grey eyes meeting with Daenerys'.

"Arya! Look at your hair!" Sansa cried. Her eyes flickered to Dany's hair and went wide just like they had done with Arya's.

Daenerys laughed and said," Is my hair ruined too?" Arya nodded quiclky and began to giggle. Before long Daenerys and even Sansa had joined in and the three girls all dropped to the ground in fits of laughter.

It was the warmest Daenerys had ever felt.

xxxxxxx

Jon

He, Robb and Theon were all shocked when they found Arya, Daenerys and even Sansa in the dirt laughing. Arya and Daenerys' dresses were coaked in layers of water and mud, and on closer inspection, so was Sansa's. Arya's hair did not startle Jon, but the Targaryen's usually-shiny silver hair was masked with twig and leaves. Her white skin had patches of dirt everywhere, like how they had found her weeks ago.

Still looks beautiful...

He couldn't help it; he knew a princess would never want a bastard like himself, so he tried to stop the thoughts of Daenerys... he couldn't try and stop the dreams though.

xxxxxxx

Daenerys

Her heart flipped when she saw Jon Snow, laughing at his sisters and Daenerys in the mud. She had tried to stop the thoughts of Jon that had circled round in her head for the past week She knew she couldn't be with Jon, but everytime she told herself that or everytime omeone called him a bastard she hurt all over.

"Never thought I'd see Sansa join Arya in the mud!" Robb chuckled and Sansa immediately arose, looking graceful again. Her face flushed to a colour matching her hair.

As a consequence of her older sister's actions, Arya glared at Sansa but soon after she began to giggle again,"Your dress! Mother will be furious..."

Sansa gasped when she saw how her beautiful pale blue dress had become a shade of brown, only making Arya laugh more. The boys joined in.

"Don't worry Sansa, you have lots of dresses, and I can give you your dresses that I have back." Daenerys assured Sansa, who looked petrified at Arya's words. "Atleast you don't have mud in your hair."

A smile ran back on to Sansa's face.

"Let's show Daenerys the Godswood!" Arya exclaimed, quickly jumping back onto her mare.

The boys followed Arya's horse in the treeline infront of the riders and Sansa and Daenerys trotted behind them side-by-side.

"This is beautiful..." Daenerys breathed as she entered the accumulation of trees. And it was no lie; every inch of the forest was covered in a layer of silver frost. It sparkled in the sunlight that seeped through the wired trees. Her mouth fell open when her eyes stopped o a halt at the center of the forest. By a small pond stood a tree, a tree rooted deeply in to the ground by thick roots. The tree was a colour that matched the frost, and the leaves grew from the whkte branches, a colour of deep red.

"It's a Weirwood tree."Robb mused at Daenerys who was tracing her hand round the smooth trunk of the tree. Suddenly she felt so,ething carved onto the tree; she peered round and saw a face, it was crying.

"It's also a good climbing tree, too!" A voice called.

Daenerys looked up in the direction of the voice to see Bran smiling from the branches high in the tree. "How did you climb up so fast?" Daenerys asked while laughing.

"He's the best climber in Winterfell!" Robb answered for Bran.

"NO! I am." Arya growled at her brother before hurling herself onto the first branch of the tree. She made her way up to the first branch. In an instant the hem of her dress caught on to the tree and caused Arya to come crashing down. Laughter erupted throughout the forest.

Arya puhed herself up from the ground and fiercly said," Damn this dress!"

"Arya!" Sansa scolded through her giggling," You ripped your dress..."

"It's ruined anyway, and so's yours!" Arya hissed.

"And yours!" Theon spoke, pointing Daenery's brown hem. His eyes quicly passed across Daenerys' body, quickly stopping at her chest area before sinking to the floor.

Theon's stares made Daenerys uneasy, and she had been told he would be een with whores every day. She knew he wanted her.

xxxxxxx

Jon

There was a storm, it began just after the ride in the woods. Wind hammered his window, trying to tear the castle apart. It can't. Winterfell is strong, we will endure. Rickon's fearful wails had thundered in the castle, Jon had walked downstairs to see why they had stopped. In Rickon's nursery, Rickon was sat asleep on Daenerys' lap, who had a look of love only shared between mother and child in her eyes. His ears picked up on the sound of Daenerys singing a strange song in a language unknown to him. Yet, something about the language felt...fimiliar. He thought about the strange words that flowed through Daenerys' mouth like it was a prophecy, he didn't know why it intrigued him so.

"Jon?"

Jon's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his fatherin the doorway His face was stern, eyes were serious.

Jon stood up from his chair and met Eddard's eyes. "Father. What is it?" Jon saw his father's eyes

Jon saw Eddard take in a breath before taking a seat beside Jon on his bed. "Daenerys... what do you think of her?"

Jon knew what he wanted to say about Daenerys...

She's beautiful, we connect, she understands me.

I love her... It shocked Jon when the thought clouded in his head, but he felt no suprise. He had known it all this time...

"Jon?"

"She and I are friends... good friends." Was all Jon could answer.

I smile appeared on his father's face before dissapearing again," Now Jon, even a blind man couldn't have missed how you gaze at Daenerys... and how she gazes at you!" Eddard chuckled.

He's going to tell me I can't be with her...

"Jon." His father put an arm on Jon's shoulder," Do you remember me telling you of the war?"

Jon nodded, unsure of why his father was speaking of this now.

"Jon... I... I should have told you this before. When I found Lyanna in the Tower of Joy, I promised her something."

Confusion warped Jon's mind; why is father telling me this? I am just a bastard, these things he tells Lady Catelyn... or Robb.

"Jon. When I saw Lyanna for the first time in months after she'd run off with Rhaegar..."

"But I thought Rhaegar kidnapped Lyanna?" Jon said, deepening his confusion.

"... She fell in love with Rhaegar, and when I found her in a bed of blood, in her arms lay a babe."

"Father...I..."

"That baby was you Jon. Your mother is Lyanna Stark and your father is Rhaegar Targaryen. I promised Lyanna to keep her son safe, to pretend he is my bastard."

Suddenly everything made sense...

XXXXXX

NOTES: So there is was, the big reveal. Should Daenerys and Jon still fall in love? I am not sure as to if my readers could read an incest fic, so comment! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

The Dragon of Winter

Chapter 5

Daenerys

"Daenerys?" A warm smile sparked onto Dany's face when she saw Arya running to Daenerys," Where's Jon?"

 _No..._

The smile dropped from Dany's face as the realisation that she hadn't seen Jon all day hit her.

"You haven't?" Arya echoed as she read Daenerys' disquited and worried expression.

"No... I saw him yesterday, after we came back from the woods."

Arya explained to Daenerys of when she had last spoken to Jon before and that they should tell her father about Jon's absence. After some searching through Winterfell Arya finally spotted Eddard speaking with Maester Luwin. "Father!" She cried out as she skipped in delight before her father.

"Where's Jon?" A stern look washed over Eddard's face when he spotted Daenerys standing adjacent to his daughter.

"Daenerys."He motioned his hand in order to tell Daenerys she needed to step closer.

Daenerys did so before saying,"Yes my Lord?"

"Come with me."

Arya and Daenerys' faces shared a confused expression as Daenerys trailed behind Eddard. _Why does he need to speak with me? Is it Viserys?_

Once they were up a flight of stairs, Eddard opened the first door on the right, he checked to see if anyone was inside before letting him and Daenerys in. "Sit, Daenerys." His voice showed no emotion, yet Daenerys could see worry in his stormy eyes.

She knew that this was important.

xxxxxx

Eddard

Daenerys was studying him intently, as if she was trying to make sense of the situation. Eyes masked with uncertainty, she sat on the chair in silence.

"Daenerys..." He began, not knowing how to tell her, " I must tell you something about Jon." Daenerys' eyebrows furrowed at the mention of Jon Snow's name and Eddard took a deep before telling the Targaryen the truth about her friend.

He did not stop speaking, even when Daenerys' violet eyes grew wide with undeniable shock. The only thing he could not see, was whether she was joyous to find she had another remaining family member, or grievious when her mind reached the conclusion that the boy she had felt a spark with cam from her family. She was suprised, but that was the only feeling her eyes gave away.

"... So, you are Jon's aunt, Daenerys." Ned concluded.

xxxxxx

She didn't know what to think.

Even after Ned had comforted her, after she had been escorted to her room and sat on her bed. A part of her felt glad to find a member of her family who loved her, unlike Viserys who exploited his sister's beauty and title to get what his maliscous needs demanded.

 _I am his aunt._

Another part, deep inside her heart was mourning to the loss of a lover. She was aware, she had been for many weeks that she loved Jon Snow; his smile, his brooding, yet thoughtful attitude made the fire inside of her spark. The way he embraced her, it made her heart set alight. Yet... she felt no pain, she only felt herself growing stronger.

 _I am his aunt; and I need to find him._

She searched her head for any idea of where he might be. In an instant, her mind flashed back to Jon saying he would go to the Godswood whenever he needed time for thought. She knew he was there.

 _But how will I get out?_

Daenerys was aware that racing there by horse would attract attention, yet she would be able to get out fast enough. Her mind argued from ideas to conclusion until her door was slowly pushed open.

"Arya?" Daenerys watched as the youngest Stark daughter stood in the doorway. It was clear that something was wrong; her usually stormy eyes looked empty, replaced with only clouds. Her mouth was not formed into its usual fierce grin, only a ghost of a smile that was barely there. Daenerys could feel a part of her crracking at the sight of her melancholy friend.

"Daenerys... I-I'm worried about Jon." She trudged closer to Dany, the spring in her step was gone.

Daenerys pulled Arya in for a fierce hug. It was something Dany had never got from her brother, or anyone for that matter until she had arrived in Winterfell. It made her feel loved, it made her feel safe. Daenerys felt Arya's tense arms relax as she breathed deeply onto Daenerys' shoulder.

"It's just... Jon always visits me, even when he's upset." Arya said, breaking from the hug," I make him feel better. I don't even know where he is!"

Daenerys realised that if anyone had smuggled herself out of Winterfell with success, it was Arya.

"Arya, I think I know where Jon is; want to help find him?"

The previously absent wicked grin grew onto Arya's again in the hope of finding her dearest friend as she lead Daenerys out of her chamber and into the courtyard.

xxxxxxx

Jon

The sound of his sword hammering againt the tree had created a rhythmic sound which echoed through the Godswood.

It was too much.

The person he had called father his entire life was his uncle; his beloved siblings were his cousins. And Daenerys... Daenerys was his aunt.

The tree swayed back and forth from the impact of Jon's hits, it sickened him. His whole life; a lie...

 _Snap_

Sword in hand, Jon swung his head round to see Daenerys standing by the Weirwood. He had never seen her like this; her eyes showed no emotion, her mouth was agape and her body was shaking.

 _Not from the cold. She's my aunt, my aunt... my father was Rhaegar Targaryen._

"Jon?" Daenerys cried out, a cold river of a smile ran onto her white face. Jon dropped his sword and ran to Daenerys. She pulled him into an embrace, taking in her glorious scent as she cried onto his shoulder. " I can't believe it... Rhaegar, he's your father. Lyanna... your mother." She breathed. She removed her face from Jon's arms and looked up. Tears were streaked down her face, her eyes were puffy and swollen. Yet, she still looked happy nor sad.

"Jon?" A new voice said. It was a girl, her hair was matted with tangles and her wild eyes shone brightly with tears.

 _Arya..._

"You're Jon Targaryen! You're my cousin..." In an instant Arya collapsed onto the frozen ground, heaving with sobs of utter desolation and misery. Arya's heartbroken cries echoed louder than a wolf's howl through the woods.

Arya never cried.

Not when Jeyne and Sansa called her names. Not when Catelyn screamed at her. Not even when she fell into an icy river, even then had she only smiled.

Yet Arya cried then, in the Godswood when she found out her brother was never her brother...only her cousin.

Jon wrapped his arms around Arya; he could feel her shaking and seeing Arya's heartbroken reaction only made Jon increasingly grievious. _Why me?_

He knew it was true. Ever since Daenerys' arrival, he felt like he belonged with her. The song she sang to Rickon, the ways she spoke, the things she did... it was so like himself, and only then did he understand why.

"Arya." Jon heard Daenerys say.

Arya pulled her small head from Jon's now-tear stained chest and looked at her.

"Come walk with me, Arya..." Daenerys smiled truely beneath her tears and gently pulled Arya up from the ground. Her crying ceased as Daenerys linked her arm with Arya's and the two strolled into the woods and out of Jon's sight.

xxxxxx

Daenerys

It broke her heart to see Arya like that, and she knew the only way to mend it was to mend Arya's heart too.

"Arya." Daenerys watched as Arya stopped to look at her. Her eyes were still red and sore, but Daenerys could see hope growing in her eyes.

"Arya... listen to me! Nothing can ever change your love for Jon, whether he's your cousin or brother. You love him dearly, and he loves you too. You two _are family_! Have you ever been told that you and Jon look alike? Believe me; it's no lie, Arya. That must mean something!"

Daenerys saw Arya again; the real, wild, clever and kind girl she had come to know over the weeks, "I love Jon... nothing will ever change that." Arya said, a smile dawning on her face," But... his grandfather is the mad King, his father raped and killed and raped my Aunt!" Her eyes clouded again but her sadnes had turned to anger.

Daenerys was angry for a second, but she realised her quiet rage was futile; she knew what her father was. Over the weeks she hadn't forgotten the dream, all she could see was her crying mother, eyes awash with so much pain. And the mad King... her father, uttering "burn" with every movement. She knew it was no dream, and she knew it meant something. Daenerys could not blame Arya for her rage at the Mad King and Rhaegar, the Mad King had burned her uncle and her grandfather. She shivered at the thought of her father, laughing while the Starks screamed in relentless pain as the flames swallowed them. But Rhaegar...

"Arya. The Mad King, he's my father, and I hate that every day of my life! He truly was insane, the stories do not lie, he earned his name." Arya's jaw quivered as Daenerys placed her arms on Arya's shoulders," But the truth you have not been told is of Rhaegar and Lyanna..."

"Tell me the truth, please." Arya said, her voice had stopped quivering, and was now stern. It reminded Daenery of Ned Stark.

"Your father told me the truth yesterday morning. Lyanna never loved Robert, she had become to know him as a drunk, and one night, his drunken state had climbed into your aunt's bed..." Arya's eyes grew wide in shock; in Westeros, the lords and common fold alike spoke of the undying love between the King and his deceased betrothed, and any knowledge that the love went one way could startle anyone." Lyanna was like you, she wanted to explore, she didn't want to be owned by any man. There was a tourney at Harrenhall, and that day my brother's eyes fell on Jon's mother for the first time. The two soon fell in love, and only three weeks later did Rhaegar and Lyanna dissapear with eachother. Now, they say Rhaegar felt that Lyanna had something to do with a prophecy, yet love had grown between the two. By now, Robert had rebelled against the Targaryen dynasty, and the Mad King had killed your grandfather and Uncle. Months later, after Robert had killed my brother at the Trident-" Daenerys sniffed at that, it tore her heart to think her brother had not taken Lyanna for his 'wicked intentions', but for love, or a prophecy. Yet no one hailed him as a great Lord, only a rapist. "-Eddard found Lyanna in the Tower of Joy, Lyanna was in a bed of blood; she was dying, dying from birthing a babe she called Jon. She told Ned everything, and after, she told him to promise her that her brother needed to pretend Jon was his bastard. It was the only way to keep him safe."

Arya's tense body relaxed," I need to go and find Jon!" She exclaimed before running back to the Weirwood tree.

XXXXXXXX

Jon

"Do the others know?" It was Arya. Her eyes were their usual wild selves, a wry smile was creeping onto her face and she no longer looked so desolate and upset.

 _'It is your choice to tell your siblings... and Catelyn'_ Ned's words repeated in his head.

"No... should I?"

Arya stood silent for seconds, trying to decide. She was never the first to be told anything important, and she never decided on anything down to even sewing lessons; she was the youngest Stark daughter. Finally, she said," Jon, they deserve to know. How you will tell them I don't know... and my mother won't hate you so much." She laughed nervously before ran into Jon's arms. "I love you, even if you're not my brother. Nothing will ver change how I love you!" Arya's words lit a fire inside Jon, and this time he knew why he felt a fire.

It all made sense; Eddard would never break his wedding vows. The song that Daenerys sang, it was in Valyrian. The Targaryens descended from the ancient city that was now in ruins, if he had been rised as a Targaryen Valyrian would have been Jon's mother tounge. Why Jon was said to look like Lyanna, and why Ned had never called Jon his child, only his "blood".

"Daenerys, she's your aunt... and you loved eachother." Arya said, still wrapped around Jon.

"I didn't-" Jon protested, yet he could feel his heart set alight.

He knew it was true.

And he knew Daenerys felt the same.

XXXXXXX

NOTES: There will be more Jonerys next time, there wasn't much her-sorry :/

Thoughts on this chapter please? And any requests for the ones to come! :) ?


	6. Chapter 6

The Dragon of Winter

Chapter 6

"Who are you?" Daenerys asked as a girl she had never seen in Winterfell stood in her doorway. She didn't look northern, she was clearly from the south. Her hair was braided into pile atop her head, her skin was pale, yet Dany could see patches that remained a soft tan colour. Her eyes reminded Daenerys of Pentos, with its rich smells, exotic people and the rays of sun that shone upon the city.

"My name is Aliya, I'm your new handmaiden my lady." Her voice had a distinct northen accent, but it was different to all of which she had heard in her time living in the North. _Too northern for a girl who looks like she's from the south..._

Aliya remained in the doorway, not knowing what to do or say, onl smiling at the exiled princess. "Do you need anything?" She said, smiling briefly.

Dany hesitated, trying to figure the girl out. She hadn't had a handmaiden in weeks, and she wa perfectly used to dressing, bathing and cleaning herself.

"Sorry... I already dressed." Dany replied, and looking around her room she could see it was tidy.

"You can braid my hair..." Daenerys had not had her hair braided since childhood, and she missed that.

Aliya smiled before sitting herself down behind Daenerys, humming as her fingers twisted Daenerys' silver hair into knots and pinned them atop her head.

XXXXXXXXX

Jon

The news of his true parentage was hard to handle, and Jon knew it would never pass by his head. Yet, knowing that Eddard, Arya and Daenerys still loved him helped him accept that it was nothing to fear.

He had to tell Robb, Bran, Sansa and baby Rickon; every time they called out _"brother_!" it only made Jon fall deeper into his pit of guilt. When Catelyn coldly stared at Jon, he would fall again; she hated him, and for the wrong reason. Ever since Ned had declared Jon his bastard, Catelyn felt her husband didn't love her. Jon had been a symbol of that all his life in the Lady Catelyn's eyes, but no...

he was a symbol of the war, and every soul that was lost.

XXXXXXXXX

Arya

Jon still loved Daenerys.

And Daenerys still loved Jon.

How they loved eachother was not clear in Arya's eyes, yet love was all the same. No matter how deep or suttle.

And Arya wasn't sure how to feel about it.

Every secret stare, smile and embrace were caught by Arya. However, she did not feel uneasy. She did not feel upset. Only confusion.

"Arya." Arya's thought were interrupted by her father's voice from outside her door. It was one of her favourite feelings in the world; it meant being able to talk to her father, whether she was in trouble or not.

He beamed as his daugher ran and jumped into his arms, and Arya returned the loving smile; her father and Jon were the two people who undrstood her in and out. Then, Arya's mind flashed back to the godwood, when she had felt the worst she had ever felt. Daenerys had talked to her, talked to her because she wished for Arya to be herself again.

 _Daenerys understands me too..._

"Arya?"

Arya's attention fell back to her father, whom she was still gripping tightly," Arya... yo were in the Godswood yesterday with Daenerys; Daenerys and Jon." He crouched so he could see his daughter at eye level." What happened there?"

Arya knew she would tell him the truth; it was what her father would do, what Jon would do, what Daenerys would do.

So she told him everything, from Jon to Daenerys, what she felt and how Daenerys had comforted her.

Ned wrapped his arms around Arya again," When will my mother know? Robb, Bran, Rickon... Sansa?"

"Hush now child!" He laughed, poking her shoulder," It is Jon's choice."

"Well, I think he should tell them!"

Her father ruffled her tangled hair, before a comfortable silence fell on the two. "You remind me of my sister, not only in looks, which you do very much; but also the way you speak, the way you want freedom, the way you will never be owned by any man. I see Lyanna in you." Arya felt a gentle tug at her heart, she was aware of how much Lyanna meant to Eddard, and she had always resented Rhaegar for what she had thought he did to her aunt; but her feelings had changed so fast in the past days and moons, towards Rhaegar and the Targaryens.

The Mad King was still mad, and Viserys still a foolish man... but Daenerys was no whore, and Rhaegar no rapist.

Then a thought struck Arya's find like an arrow through a chest, "Father..."

"Yes my child?" Ned said, smiling warmly.

"Is Jon still a bastard?" Arya watched as her father's joyous expression drowned in the ice that had appeared in his eyes.

He let out a sharp breath before firmly placing his arm on Arya's shoulder, " Arya. Lyanna and Rhaegar had wed in secret. Jon is no bastard, but a true born Targaryen." Eddard's voice was so firm, Arya barely recognised her father," This is information for Jon... and Daenerys' ears only. I did not intend for you to know."

Arya couldn't believe it; Jon was not her brother, and now he was no Snow either. He was a Targaryen, something punishable by death in the eyes of many.

Her father wrapped her arms around his daughter once more, before standing up and opening the door. He gave Arya one more loving look before departing. The brisk steps of her father which echoed around the castle could only match the loud thumps around Arya's chest. She had to tell Jon. She had to tell Daenerys.

XXXXXXXXX

Jon

The sound of his door swing open forced a suprised gasp from him. It was Arya.

"Jon!" She exclaimed breathlessly. It was obvious that she had ran to his room," I-need to-tell you something..." She continued to take in long ragged breathes as Jon stood up and walked over to her.

"What is it Arya?" He mused, curious about what she was about to say.

"My fath- Ned just told me!"

"Told you what, Arya?" He chuckled now.

Arya firmly shook her head, and Jon stopped his laughter. It was serious.

"Arya?..."

"Jon! You're not a bastard." As soon as the words flew from Arya's mouth, he could feel what he had felt when Eddard had told him the truth only days ago.

"WHAT?" He shouted in dismay, causing Arya to flinch. Jon didn't shout often.

Arya's eyes locked with his own, and inside he could see the emotions he felt. Arya and him were similar like that.

"Lyanna was secretly wed to Rhaegar before she had given birth to you! You are Jon _Targaryen._ "

Jon couldn't believe it.

All his life he had been treated like a bastard.

And all his life Jon had hated it. He hated that he was symbol of his 'father's' broken honor. Every piercing glare from Catelyn twisted Jon's stomach. Every "bastard!" shouted at him was like a stab to his heart.

All his life Jon had wanted to bear the name of Stark, to be legitimate. When Jon was a child of two and ten, he would sit by the weirwood tree every sunrise, whispering his deepest wishes of legitimacy to the grand tree.

Yet, now Jon didn't know what to feel. He knew he was a bastard because bearing the name of Targaryen would lead to death. He belonged to a family which was known for madness, for inbreeding and fire. _Fire_ , the word echoed in his mind. It felt like comfort in a dark room, like a guiding light, burning and brilliant.

"We need to go and tell Daenerys." Jon stood up, no longer feeling empty.

Something inside of him had clicked. And a fire burned inside of him.

XXXXXXX

Daenerys

She sat by the window, watching Robb fight Theon and listening to their warm laughter as one of them would fall onto the ground.

Suddenly, Daenerys heard her door open and close firmly.

It was Jon and Arya.

Their faces matched one another; shocked and perplexed.

"Daenerys." Jon uttered," We have to tell you something..."

Arya stepped infront of her cousin. Her eyes were glazed over with dismay and neutral feelings, like she didn't quite know exactly what to feel.

"Jon... he's not a bastard." Daenerys could feel her eyes widen in astonishment as Arya spoke.

"Rhaegar and Lyanna we're secretly wed before... Rhaegar was killed and I was born." Jon declared broodingly.

"But...that means you are a Targaryen! You are a true born..."

"Shhh- Daenerys! Only fa- Eddard knows." Jon said, gently cupping a hand over Daenerys' mouth.

"Sorry... I-"

Daenerys' apology was cut off by a muffled shuffling sound coming from outside the door.

Alarm bells rang in everyone's heads as the shuffling went quiet.

"Who?" Arya mouthed to the others, clearly just as worried as the other two. She crept up to the door, avoiding any sound. She and Jon swung the door open only to find empty space where the noise had been heard from.

Daenerys racked her brain for any solution as to what the sound was, avoiding anything to do with spies.

"Must have been...the wind?" Daenerys offered, not quite sure herself.

Jon and Arya both nodded nervously, feeling the same as Dany in her apprehensive state.

"Just... we have to be more cautious about this. This information has to stay between us and Eddard." Jon warned.

A silence wavered in the room as each dragon and wolf felt suddenly unsafe. Daenerys could feel her body quivering and longed for _Jon-_ someone to warm her up. The North was cold, and only in that moment could she feel it inside her too.

Even when Jon and Robb had found her unconscious in the frost, she could sense warmth inside her. Now- it was gone.

"ARYA!" A voice hollered from the courtyard.

Daenerys watched as Arya's tense face morphed into annoyance as an authorotive Maester Luwin called the youngest Stark daughter.

A wicked grin emerged onto her face and she began to run out in the opposite direction of the maester. Yet, it seemed Jon ha read her thoughts and playfully picked the girl up and placed her on the other side of himslef, obstructing Arya's escape route.

"We'll be here for you when you're done, don't worry." Jon mused before embracing Arya, who rolled her eyes but had understood her need to go to her lesson.

Jon and Daenerys watched as Arya slowly trudged out of their view.

When she was gone, Jon turned to Daenerys and warmly grinned.

"So... what do we do now?"

XXXXXXX

NOTES: Sorry this chapter took a bit longer to write :/

So I now PROMISE there will be more Jonerys in the next chapter, for this one I had to focus on Jon's parentage again. Also, as you can see Arya is going to be in this story quite a lot; she is one of my favourite characters.


	7. Chapter 7

The Dragon of Winter

Chapter 7

Jon

They stood in a blanket of silence as they gave their ears to hearing Arya's snappy protests echo into the distance. He and Daenerys both shared the amused expression at hearing the nine-year-old Stark's snarls and whines only because she refused to go to a sewing lesson.

That's what he had always loved about Arya; her undeniable determination for almost any activity, small or big. Her wild side shone through her, even though many figures in the castle were trying to mould her into something she was not. Many spoke about her likeness to Lyanna, and even the simple knowledge that Arya and him still had a connection was enough to deliver Jon some comfort.

When Arya's howls had finally ended, Daenerys turned her silver head to face Jon.

And at that moment, Jon realised how much he had missed her over the past weeks. The revelation of his parentage had buried Jon into a pit of woe and brooding. He missed losing himself in her eyes of deep dreams of longing. Her smile that made everything feel better, even the silver hair atop her perfect head brought Jon into peace that only death could contend with.

At that, Jon noticed her long hair had been twisted into two braids that crowned her head.

"Your hair. Who did it?" Jon asked her.

He watched as she smiled and patted the braids. He could not push the feelings of lust that had flickered deep inside him.

"My handmaiden. I asked her to, it reminds me of when I was a child." She replied, her eyes looked sad for a moment, like they longed for the time of innocence and pure joy.

To Jon, it felt strange to see Daenerys with a handmaiden. She had managed so well without one. Jon couldn't help but wonder as to why Eddard and Catelyn had chosen to give her one now; _probably for extra security…_

He pushed the thought out of his head; Sansa had countless handmaidens in the past.

"Jon?" He snapped his attention back to Daenerys, "I want to show you something."

She led Jon back into her chambers, allowing Jon to ponder what she wanted.

"Daenerys?" Jon asked her as she disappeared under her bed, leaving only noises of fumbling and rustling in her place.

Her silver head emerged again, and in her tender hands Jon could see she was holding a chest firmly held against her body. She gripped onto it like a mother holds a babe, protecting it.

"I wanted to show you this as soon as I found out your parentage." She spoke as she padded to the fireplace that sat before her bed. A fire already burned inside it.

A feeling of warmth and comfort flooded through his body. The feeling made him feel alive, strong and loved. It seemed to clear every trouble from inside, replacing them with only fire- fire and love.

As a child, it perplexed Jon when a fire was lit; why he felt so incredible, why the others would back away in far, yet he would be drawn in with a dancing flicker in his eyes.

But now it made sense, and Jon would light a fire every evening. He would sit on his floor, spending hours gazing into the brilliant, flickering dance of every flame. Seeing dragons and silver-haired people.

He turned his mind back to Dany. She was standing before him, the flicker of the fire lighting her face in cascades of gold, orange and red. He could feel the beat of his melting heart quicken, and just like with the fire, he had the inevitable urge to walk closer to her.

It was like his dreams, where dragons conquered his head.

There was always someone riding the dragons, and that someone was always Daenerys.

XXXXXXX

Daenerys

"Jon." The words well off her lips as she watched the raven-haired boy gaze into her eyes.

There was no way of stopping the words in her head uttering _kiss me, kiss me, kiss me._

It was like a prayer, a never-ending glorious prayer.

She lit her attention back onto the chest that stood at her trembling feet. She bent down, opening it and revealing its contents to Jon.

"Dragons' eggs…" Were the only words that fell out of Jon's gaping mouth.

XXXXXXX

Jon

"Yes Jon, they were given to me in Pentos." She said, raising one off the scaled beauties into his trembling hands.

It was like the fire, when the egg touched him.

He felt strong.

He felt brave.

And he never wanted to let go.

"Feels amazing, does it not?" She asked in a warm tone, watching as Jon's hands stroked the silver egg.

Jon nodded, feeling even better knowing he shared the feeling with Daenerys.

He heard the sound of another egg being lifted from the wooden chest, but this time Daenerys didn't cradle it in her arms.

This time she placed it onto the burning coals in the fireplace.

Jon knew she could see his confused expression on his face, and said "I do not know why I do this… it just feels right. The ages have turned the eggs into stone, and just knowing that the eggs are in the fire where they belong brings comfort to me." Her eyes looked sad for a moment, and Jon could feel it too; thinking of dead dragons brought only gloom and grief.

"Sometimes… sometimes I think that the fire will wake them again." She said hesitantly.

Jon smiled and placed himself beside her. Both of them sat, losing themselves in the dance of dragons and flames.

XXXXXXX

Daenerys

They were so close she could hear his breathing, the fast beat of his heart. It was like they were being drawn closer, every flare of light in the fire made her move nearer to his warm body.

Like it was an instinct, Daenerys reached her arms out to touch the egg. As her finger tips were about to feel the scaled egg, Jon gasped to stop her from burning her flesh. As fast as an arrow from a cross bow, he reached his arms into the flames to pull Daenerys' out. His hand grasped onto the red-hot egg, creating an aggressive burning sound.

Slowly, Jon brought his hands out. She watched as he opened them, only to see his pink skin completely unscathed.

His eyes became wide, and breath became louder in adrenaline.

"Your hands." He gasped. She opened her hands, and Jon saw that they were too, completely unburnt.

"How?" He breathed, shaking his head.

Daenerys only had one answer.

"You, you have the blood of the dragon, I do too. We are dragons, you and I."

Their lips were so close now, and every hair on Daenerys' warm body stood up.

The voices in her head became louder, and like a war drum they made her lips meet with Jon's.

The kiss was tender; she could feel fires lighting inside of her. She grasped onto Jon's shirt, afraid that the beautiful dream would leave her. But she knew it was no dream.

She let out deep breaths while they kissed, and she could feel a burning passion growing inside of her and Jon. She moved her hands around his body, feeling every inch of his skin and muscles. The kiss became deeper, and every nerve inside of her was telling her to never stop.

It was easy to follow; tongue, lips, mouth, neck. It was like she had kissed a hundred times before, like she knew exactly what to do. Yet, with Jon it all came to her, despite it being her first kiss.

They pulled away, and all Daenerys could say was "Jon."

She pulled him into a tight embrace, and the constant lapping of the fire allowed her to slowly drift off to sleep, immersing herself into a world of dreams around Jon Snow.

XXXXXX

Jon

She looked so beautiful when she slept, and the calming crackle of fire kept Jon at absolute peace. Her braids had become loose. He carefully tucked a strand of Daenerys' silver hair behind her ear and listened as she made soft sounds as she dreamt. Over the weeks, slow sparks had floated between himself and Dany, and every time he looked into her enthralling violet eyes he felt a passion inside him growing.

The moment their lips had met, a blazing fire of dragons had begun to burn, so rapidly neither of them had time to think of why. Yet, the kiss had felt so right, like it was meant to happen.

"I never want to leave this room, I want to stay here forever and ever…" Jon murmured to himself quietly while he caressed Daenerys' pink cheek.

"My lady?"

In a blur of swift movement, Jon whipped his head round to see who had spoken behind him.

It was a woman. She stood tall in the doorway, with pale skin and golden-brown locks that were piled atop her head in tight braids. Everything about her looked northern, but there was something- something about her that told him otherwise.

He slowly moved his legs from Dany's head and placed a pillow in their stead. As he trudged closer to the woman, he noticed small patches of sun-kissed golden skin, and her eyes were an exotic mess of summer.

"Mi'lord?" She said. Her voice was stained with a thick northern accent, but Jon could hear a slight Sothern tilt in her voice. He wasn't sure what to make of the girl.

"Who are you?" Jon inquired, furrowing his brows as the girl smiled kindly.

"Aliya, I am the handmaiden of Daenerys." She spoke with confidence beamed over her, like she had practised every word she said.

"And why are you here?"

"To check on the Lady, I thought she would want a bath…" She replied, still dauntless and smiling.

Jon decided to let the girl slide, he was fatigued himself, and wanted to rest for the night. He allowed a smile to break onto his face as he told Aliya, "I will take Daenerys to bed, but you can bathe her tomorrow."

Aliya nodded and smiled once more, before she departed and swung the door shut, her shoes echoing throughout the castle halls.

"Mmm…" Jon turned around to see that Daenerys had awoken. She was reaching out her hand to try and touch the eggs that still remained upon the fire. Once her finger tips felt the surface of the egg, she grasped onto it until she managed to pull it into her arms.

She stood up and strode over to Jon, egg cradled in her arms.

"I want _you_ to have this Jon." She said, trying to place the egg into his hands.

Jon kept his hands to his sides," No. They are yours. I am half Targaryen, half wolf. They belong to you."

Daenerys shook her head, "Jon. The fire did you no harm, and I am no more Targaryen than you. I want _you_ to have it." She said stubbornly, laughter trickling in her voice.

Jon conceded her words, and granted her to bestow the egg onto his hands. He marvelled at the white egg's beauty, fingering every scale.

"The egg can't be dead."

Daenerys' head peeked up to look at Jon.

"It can't be dead… because it makes me feel so alive."

Daenerys picked up another egg, stroking it. "The dragons can never be dead. We are dragons Jon."

And at that Jon kissed Daenerys again, feeling her warmth. She made him feel alive.

' _Perhaps she is a dragon.'_ Jon thought as they pulled away.

Daenerys was gazing into his eyes, smiling as she stroked Jon's mass of black curls.

"I love you, Jon Snow. And I never want to leave this beautiful dream…"

XXXXXX

Pentos

Viserys

He glared at Illiryo as he passed a scroll into his clenched hands.

"What is this?" He demanded of his host.

Illiryo swallowed in dismay as the exiled Targaryen sneered and spat in rage, but continued to speak, "A raven from Winterfell." A sadistic smile flowed onto Viserys' face.

Viserys' eyes gleamed in a vengeful pride as Illiryo finished his sentence; "Our little spying girl has found out some very big news."

XXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

**The Dragon of Winter**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Pentos**

 **Viserys**

 _Jon Snow;_ to Viserys, the name didn't sound like much. Nothing radiated from the name, not like a name such as Viserys Targaryen. His eyes glazed over with pride, _I sound like a King, a true and rightful king._

Jon Snow had the name of a bastard, a bastard of the North. Though he had been told that he was a true born Targaryen, all Viserys could picture in his head was a drunken coward trying to wield a sword, only to fail. No bastard Viserys had ever met walked with grace, acted with bravery or sparked with intelligence.

 _He is the blood of the dragon…_

 _ **But with his presence, your claim to the throne has been swept into the shadows!**_

 _He is Rhaegar's son._

 _ **And the son of that wolf-bitch! The one reason you do not wear your crown. Your family is in the ashes because of Lyanna Stark. Her and Robert Baratheon; the usurper… and Jon Snow's uncle, Eddard Stark!**_

Viserys slammed his pink fist onto his desk in fiery rage. His chair had dropped onto the sand-tiles on the floor.

"Guards! Fetch Magister Illiryo." He watched as the men caked thick with armor nodded and marched to the Magister's chambers; _fetch him fast… I have something crucial to discuss._

XXXXXXXX

 **Winterfell**

 **Eddard**

He took no notice of the spitting rain, nor the melancholy howls of the six direwolves that his children had been bestowed with earlier that day.

All stormy his eyes could close upon was the rolled up piece of parchment that sat scrunched in his shaking arm.

 _A letter._

 _A letter from Robert… Jon Arryn is dead, and he is coming to Winterfell._ The thought raced in his head; his mind flashed to the image of Robert, after Aerys' death:

 _He and Robert were in the Throne room of the Red Keep. Robert sat on his newly-won throne, wearing his golden crown. The war had been won; but the look on Robert's face matched that of a defeated man's. Robert had lost Lyanna Stark, and his clenched fist was balled in an unstoppable rage that had darkened Robert's mind and every thought._

" _I will kill them ALL! Every last bloody Targaryen will die!"_

 _Eddard could do nothing as his truest friend uttered death threats at the two remaining escaped -Targaryens. Robert had turned into a dark storm._

Ned's mind clouded with fear for Daenerys as he recalled the memory; the bitter anger and resentment that lurked in Robert's eyes, how Robert almost lusted for vengeance for Lyanna.

Ned cast his mind to when Daenerys had slowly trudged into Winterfell for the first time, held by Jon and Robb. A day later, she had shyly told him of why she was in Westeros:

" _I was captured by Jorah Mormont on the orders of Robert Baratheon…" She had bitten her lip in uncertainty, yet continued with a fearful and doubtful ton in her soft-yet strong voice, "My Lord…I think he wanted to kill me."_

Eddard could remember the bitter-fear in her watery violet eyes… how she was afraid of Ned himself.

Ned Stark studied the letter once more; trying to find anything else written on the yellowed piece of parchment- yet nothing but the words 'Jon _Arryn is dead. I ride for Winterfell'_ were present.

 _Daenerys is not safe here… Robert will kill her._

 _And Jon… he becomes more like Rhaegar and Lyanna every day, I fear for him too._

" _Promise me Ned…"_

" _I promise."_

" _Keep him safe, my child…Jon." Lyanna let out a sigh, and her eyes were shut. She did not move, and she said nothing. That was when he knew his sister had died._

Whenever he looked at Jon, Eddard could see a part of Lyanna inside of him, the way he laughed and smiled. His shield of courage, his eyes…

Lyanna's final words rang in his head like a chant, a beautiful, sad prayer, and Eddard knew he had to keep Jon safe- _Jon_ _ **and**_ _Daenerys._

 _Perhaps I will even sacrifice my honour… If that's what it takes._

 _XXXXXXXXX_

 **Arya**

Laughter rallied throughout the courtyard of Winterfell as Robb and Theon Greyjoy sparred together with Bran, Rickon, Arya herself and even Sansa who sat on a bench further away trying to stifle her laughter as Robb had Theon on the ground.

"I think…that's enough sword play for one day!" Theon said breathlessly, still lying on the damp ground.

"Of course." Robb mused while bowing mockingly, extending his arm to pull Theon up to his level.

Arya eyed the war from the Iron Islands as the arrogant and proud smirk trailed back onto Theon's face when he stood once more, wiping any traces of defeat away in one swipe. She had never been fond of Theon.

"Where's the bastard?" Theon asked, the smirk still on his face as he narrowed his eyes in thought.

Robb furrowed his eyebrows, "I haven't seen him all day…" He passed his eyes over every one of his sibling before settling them onto Arya, "Has anyone else noticed of his strange behaviours as of late"

Arya could feel her breath catch in her throat; _he suspects something!_

" _No._ " Arya spat so fast the others weren't given time to ponder what Robb meant. Sansa looked confused and bit her lip, Bran kicked the ground and Rickon suddenly looked upset.

 _They all suspect him…_

"What do you mean, Robb?" Arya dared to ask.

"I rarely see him, and every time he sees a flame, he stares at it, transfixed!" Though he was doing his best to hide it, Arya could sense a hint of upset and betrayal in Robb's deep voice.

"I bet the bastard wants that dragon bitch; Daenerys!"

Before he could react, Arya had pounced onto Theon, snarling and growling. He was on the ground again within seconds.

"Don't you DARE call Daenerys that again!" She screamed, trying to scratch Theon in her rage. Her anger shocked Arya herself; never had she wanted to hurt anyone as much as she had with Theon then.

"What IS the matter with you?" Theon demanded, shoving Arya off him as fast as she had tackled him to the floor. Amongst Sansa's screams and Robb's laughter, Arya felt herself being picked up and whisked into the air; it was her father and her mother, both sharing faces of shock and horror.

"Arya!" Her mother screamed, "What are you doing?"

"Theon called Daenerys a _dragon bitch!"_

"Do not say that word ever again Arya, now _go_ to your room!" It was her father this time, in his soft yet strong voice; she knew nothing but to obey.

XXXXXXX

 **Daenerys**

She laughed as the icy wind swept across her face; it had been her idea to ride into the woods, and it had taken all her efforts to sway Jon into joining her. He was not far behind, the hooves of his mount creating a rhythmic beat that matched that of Daenerys' heart.

"What's so funny?" She heard Jon ask warmly.

"Being free, no one knowing we're here; just us."

"And the eggs…" Jon pointed out.

Daenerys turned her gaze to the sack that was strapped to the side of her mount, it had been Jon's idea to bring them, and she could say nothing but agree.

In a swift movement, Jon had swayed in front of Daenerys' mare and was shouting "Follow me, there is a place I wish to go with you!"

They rode through what seemed like masses of trees, Daenerys smiling at every sight.

 _All my life, I lived in fear; inside great stone castles, not knowing that the world outside held such beauty._

Jon slowly turned his head round to look at Daenerys, she saw him laugh; _a rare sight… and so beautiful._

"What are you smiling at, Daenerys?"

"The world."

XXXXXXXXX

 **Eddard**

It had grown dark, and all his children were sick with worry; Jon and Daenerys had not been seen since dawn, where they had been seen taking two horses, food and swords and small daggers from the armoury.

"Where _are_ they?" Arya cried, eyes watery and her mouth in a tight frown. He heard her take in a sharp breath, "and, when they return, what do we do about King Robert?" She jumped up from her chair in furious energy, "He hates Targaryens?" She looked at him with uncertainty.

After the excitement of the Royal visit had smouldered, an unease had settled over Winterfell; Daenerys had grown upon many in Winterfell over the months, and the thought of the _slayer of dragons_ discovering the exiled Targaryen had caused distress in and outside of the castle.

"We _will_ find them, Arya." He passed his arm over her skinny shoulder, "I am certain they decided to go riding for the day, and the dark came too fast."

"But they didn't take Ghost!" Arya's direwolf, Nymeria's ears picked up at hearing her brother's name. Her and Arya were insuperable.

"Ghost and the rest of the wolves were asleep at dawn, perhaps Jon didn't wish to wake him."

At that, Arya's mouth formed a straight line on her face, and a piece of worry faded from her eyes, "I hope they return soon."

Ned ruffled his daughter's tangled hair, "They will Arya, they will."

XXXXXXXXX

 **Jon**

The darkness had swept over the lands, and he and Daenerys had no choice but to make a large fire to keep them warm. They sat and watched in a comfortable blanket of silence, gripping onto the dragon eggs. Jon kissed her then, and it grew passionate just like the night before. He felt warm again.

Soon, Daenerys and then Jon had softly fallen asleep, _and the fire rocked them into a world of dreams…_

"And who do we have here?" Jon shot up as he heard the voice.

His heart began to pound like a drum as the fire allowed him to see five men. Each was armed with swords and daggers, which shone in the light of the fire which was still burning fiercely. Jon felt his heart sink as his own swords and silver daggers shone on the first man's belt, glinting brightly.

"A pretty boy with a prettier woman, kill the boy and fuck the girl!" Like an instinct, Jon's arms flew across the body of Daenerys. He could hear laughter from all men, making him grip on more fiercely. He felt Daenerys moan softly and open her eyes.

"Pretty girl 'as woken up! Let's take a closer look." The shortest man sneered; by then Daenerys was aware of what was happening and cried out when the man turned her over to look at her face.

"RUTCH!" He shouted, "come 'ave a look at the girl!" The tallest and strongest looking man grunted as he was called over and slowly trudged to Jon and Daenerys.

As soon as Rutch locked his eyes into Daenerys', the flew wide with a sudden resentment, his fists were clenched so tightly they had turned white.

"TARGARYEN!"

XXXXXXXX

 **Daenerys**

 _They know who I am._

Her wrists were bound to a nearby tree, and Jon lay next to her bound to another tree, blood still poured from where they had hit him.

She had screamed when the blunt end of Rutch's dagger had struck Jon on the back of his head; he had hit the ground as the five men cackling rang through the forests. She wanted to help Jon, she wanted to touch the eggs that still lay on the burning fire, she wanted to be in Winterfell, with Jon.

"The Mad King burned my father and made _me_ watch, my sister too. Then he forced me to rape and kill her, all while laughing." Rutch screamed at Daenerys.

Daenerys could not speak; a gag was tied around her mouth.

All she could feel was a sickening twist in her heart; _how he treated his people. MY father! The Mad King…_

 _He earned his name._

A third man stepped forward. Sweat was trickling down his large forehead in the heat of the flames, his grubby hands fingered the stolen sword that was tucked into his belt. "Revenge." He said, "You always wanted that. Yeah, Rutch want's revenge don't he?" The man's twisted smile sent shivers down Daenerys' spine, "What do you say we do Rutch? What do we do for revenge?"

Rutch's mouth mirrowed that of the third man's.

"I say we burn her."

XXXXXXXXXXX

NOTES: DUN DUN DUUUUUN

Please review **, constructive** criticism is welcome


	9. Chapter 9

**The Dragon Of Winter**

 **Chapter9**

 **Daenerys**

 _No._

 _No, I will die!_

She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, for the red flames no-longer looked magical.

"Burn her." Rutch roared. The rest of the men eagerly hooted.

"Burn her! Burn her! Burn the mad dragon bitch!" They all chanted, stomping their large feet on the ground.

"Daenerys!" _Jon, that was Jon…_

Rutch laughed and crouched in front of Jon, "Pretty boy's woken up! What do we say we do with him?" He sneered.

The chants continued, but they had added some words- the words Daenerys would rather face death than hear:

"Burn the mad dragon bitch! Burn her! _Burn the boy too_ … for he lay with a dragon."

Arya

The search had begun an hour after darkness ensued. She watched as a number of horses were lined up in the courtyard, all whinnying from the shouts and calls of her father's men.

She gripped onto Nymeria's brown fur, and he looked at Arya, like she knew what was happening.

Nymeria barked as the door swung open in a swift blur of movement; it was Rodrik Cassel, clad in leather armour.

"Lady Arya. Your father instructs for me to escort you to your horse." He stepped towards Arya.

Arya's mouth fell open, "I…I can go?" Rodrick nodded, and before he could say another word Arya had gone. Her running footsteps echoing through the castle.

Arya jumped onto her horse, watching as her father, Robb, Theon, Bran, Rodrick and even Sansa and her mother climbed onto their horses. The scene made Arya's mouth fly open.

She heard the gates open, and the party rode into the night.

 **Jon**

They had out the fire out in order to tie them to the large trunk they had stuck in the middle of the smouldering pile of wood.

 _Daenerys_ was all that flew in his racing mind, even when he was beaten by one of Rutch's vile, hooting men, even when his hands were bound so fiercely onto the trunk, his eyes were cast to a struggling Daenerys.

Jon longed for Ghost, he had felt a bond forming between himself and the dire wolf pup. How he wished he had decided to take him with them, _Ghost would have protected me, he would howl into the night, bite and tear them apart._

Jon knew Ghost was only small; yet he had seen the white direwolf hunt in the Wolf's wood, how it had torn the rabbit apart in a bite.

Jon wanted to reach his hand out and comfort Daenerys, who was furiously trying to escape the men's vicious grasps, yet his hands were bound and Jon knew he was helpless.

"I am not my father!" Daenerys spat.

The statement caused the men to hoot and laugh more. One of them yelled mockingly, "Yer' got the same hair and eyes for fucks sake!"

"My father did terrible things, but why should I suffer for that? Did I cause those crimes?" She exclaimed.

"You call it sufferin', I call it _justice."_ It was Rutch, he had a crazed look in his eyes, "Light the fire!"

 _I am the blood of the wolf and dragon, I am the blood of the wolf and dragon, I am the blood of the wolf and dragon, I am the blood of the wolf and dragon._

They lit the torch.

 _I am the blood of the wolf and dragon, I am the blood of the wolf and dragon, I am the blood of the wolf and dragon, I am the blood of the wolf and dragon._

Rutch locked his hungry eyes with Jon's, before he threw the flaming torch into the wood.

 _I am the blood of the wolf and dragon, I am the blood of the wolf and dragon, I am the blood of the wolf and dragon, I am the blood of the wolf and dragon._

The red flames licked the logs around him, before they too were ablaze.

 _I am the blood of the wolf and dragon, I am the blood of the wolf and dragon, I am the blood of the wolf and dragon, I am the blood of the wolf and dragon._

His clothes burned.

 _I am the blood of the wolf and dragon, I am the blood of the wolf and dragon, I am the blood of the wolf and dragon, I am the blood of the wolf and dragon._

Then, suddenly, his restless eyes fell upon the eggs. He never saw how brilliant they looked in the light of the fire.

Somehow, that drove a calm over him. In the flames, Jon saw dragons.

 **Arya**

Dawn had set upon the land, yet, Arya's worry did not stir. Daenerys and Jon remained unfound, even Sansa was awash with misery, bursting into sobs so often Arya had lost count. Arya herself had begun to feel helpless and increasingly anxious. Every time the party was lead onto another dead end she would once again fight the struggle of not crying. Arya wanted to scream, cry and shout at Jon and Daenerys for possessing the stupidity of riding off without warning.

Every hour passed through infinite shouting and calling of Jon and Dany's names, the bitter hopelessness that clouded Arya's and every other member of the search party's minds and the growing in her legs from the endless riding. Often, Arya found herself closing her eyes in utter exhaustion, and she would have to firmly pinch herself every time, making her arms and thighs painfully sting.

Once again, Arya heard sleep call for her. It was like the rocking of the swaying horse that earlier on had only brought her discomfort was now slowly encouraging her to slowly close her eyes and rest.

Arya almost collapsed off her mare as she realised what was happening, and as she was leaning down to pinch her fatigued leg her nose caught a smell.

 _Fire._

Sure enough, as she lifted her head, she saw masses of smoke dancing in the air alongside golden sparks and the sound of crackling wood. As she sped up to tell her father, the only words that reigned in her head were _Jon and Daenerys._

 **Daenerys**

There were three; crème and gold, green and yellow, coal black and blood red. Scaled from their heads to their claws and tugging on her and Jon's bare skin. Their clothes had burned away during the blaze of the fire, and they stood naked in the black ashes that masked their bodies.

The men, even Rutch had fled at the first sight of the dragons, leaving only Daenerys, Jon and the three dragons to stand in bewilderment.

At the first sight of dawn, after the black dragon had tugged on Daenerys' bare breast all she could whisper was "Jon,". And all he whispered back was her name.

 **Arya**

Her father had noticed the smoke too, and he had ordered his men to ride fast in the direction of it. The fatigue that had previously controlled her body seemed to have now completely faded away as Arya raced to the front of the party. Her father, who had previously had a face of stone at the worry of the two missing Targaryens, looked now less sincere and more assured that they would be found.

The air had become thick with smoke as the party drew closer to the smoke. The heavy pungent smell of smoke forced Arya to clap her hand over her mouth. The smell seemed familiar- the smoke certainly was a familiar scent, yet there was something else that Arya was able to recognise through the smell.

Suddenly, her mind flashed back to when Arya had decided to burn one of Sansa's dresses. That day, her sister and Jeyne Poole had taunted the eight-year-old Arya for hours. In the courtyard Arya pretended not to care, but inside her chambers something snapped and she threw one her sister's elegant gowns into the flames. She remembered her Lady Mother hurtling into the room. _She said something about the smell!_ Arya recalled. Arya knew that the smell of the burning fabric had caused her mother to realise what she was doing.

Arya realised then that the smell was burning fabric. _Why is there a scent of burning clothes in the woods?_

 _Could something have happened to them?_

Arya could feel worry set upon her mind once again, yet it did not drive her energy away and she continued to ride fast, biting her lip.

Soon, she rode into an opening.

And there she saw something thought to be dead for hundreds of years.

 **Jon**

Silence.

It stood like a mirror between them and his uncle's party.

Eddard, Robb, Bran, Sansa, Lady Catelyn and Arya. Their faces shared the same expression, and no one spoke. Even Theon Greyjoy stood in a stunned silence.

In a swift movement, he and Daenerys rose from the ash and smoke, standing. It was cold, he could see it in everyone's watchful eyes. Yet, Jon was unwounded by the frosty air. Inside, he felt… _warmer._

The pale coloured dragon- the one that merely two days ago had been an egg as hard as stone now climbed up his leg, covering his exposed manhood. The other two, climbed over Daenerys' body. The green dragon sat perched in her open hand, while the black dragon, the first that was born stood upon her shoulder. With its red wings that matched its sharp eyes, it was easily the biggest dragon. Its piercing and powerful scream brought everyone to bow, and the song of the three dragons echoed through the air.

 **Eddard**

"Four and ten years?" His wife hissed as she paced around their chambers, "Four and ten years you knew and you refused to tell me?" Ned turned his head around to look upon his wife; her cheeks were stained with tears, and heavy dark circles were swept under her restless blue eyes. His wife seldom cried tears of her own, and the simple sight made his heart drop.

He stepped towards Catelyn, placing her hands into his own, "My sister- Jon's mother, she made me promise to not tell any person. My dying sister, she wept as she handed the pink babe to me. I promised to her, moments before she died, with her son's name on her lips." He said, his watery eyes meeting with his wife's.

Catelyn let go of his arms, and continued to walk around the room, "All his life! All of it, every hour, minute and second I would try to make him feel hated. I glared at him, scowled at him, and he was never what I feared." She sat onto their bed, clasping her hands over her mouth. Slowly, she took another ragged breath in and continued to speak in a hushed, regretful tone, "He was a boy! How could I not love a motherless child? I wished death upon him… I prayed for it!" She began to weep once more; thick heavy tears ran down her pink cheeks. Ned quickly pulled Catelyn in to a gentle embrace. He stroked her red hair, whispering into her ear things to comfort her. Slowly, he could feel her begin to relax, and he kissed her then. He knew she would no longer resent Jon, and that was enough to relieve one of his worries. Another stemmed from the dragons; _they will not be so small for long... one day they shall grow to the size of Winterfell. That is unless Robert kills them first._

Another was the arrival of King Robert, his friend who felt more like his enemy when the thought of his old companion slaughtering Daenerys and Jon when he saw the dragons. After the dragons were born from the flames, no thought had been given to the royal visit in less than two moons, yet the inevitable threat loomed on, making Eddard increasingly anxious.

Daenerys and Jon were yet to know of the visit from King Robert, but Ned knew the news would bring so much worry to them. They knew the King would happily kill the two in seconds, regardless of their innocence.

 _What happened to their family: raped, slaughtered like pigs._ Eddard thought, _Daenerys and Jon know exactly what happened then, how could they ever bow down to him?_

Finally, he cast his mind to Viserys Targaryen. _He may have sent spies already, and if he has, what will he do when he finds an obstacle to 'his' throne?_ Daenerys had told Ned of her brother. How he had exploited her, abused her and used her. _The boy has no honour, and dishonourable people are those who wage war._

 _They are not safe here._

 **XXXXXXX**

 _ **Hope you all like this chapter**_ __ _ **I would like to know what you all think about how long I should let my story be? Should there be many threats to overcome in the future (more than just King Robert and Viserys etc…) Should I have plots in this story years into the future, not canon where there are new threats unrelated to the current ones? Such as the "North Remembers" plotline? It will still be Jon x Dany ofc! Please, leave your thoughts on this**_ __


	10. Chapter 10

The Dragons of Winter

Chapter 10

 **Pentos**

Magister Illiryo Mopatis stood silently as he waited for Viserys' inevitable rage to come, yet the Targaryen prince just stood there, staring at the scroll he had been given. His purple eyes were still, only studying the letter while his hands trembled.

"How long?" The Targaryen said eventually, eyes locked onto the paper, unmoving.

Illiryo stepped forward carefully, eyeing Viserys in his oddly calm state, "Half a moon, your grace."

"Two weeks? Dragons were born across the world from my sister and my nephew that I have never met. _I_ am the last dragon." Viserys said. Viserys' voice was not angry, he sounded more afraid. He spoke almost flatly.

"I propose it is time for the dragons to return to us, would you not say so?" Magister Illiryo spoke, and as he did so, Viserys' afraid look had washed away, replaced with a strange hunger that resided in his violet eyes;

"Are you ready to take your home back?"

 **Jon**

Things had changed in Winterfell.

Conversation would die whenever he strolled into a room, accompanied by Rhaegal or Ghost. He could never see truly what anyone was feeling anymore, unless he was talking with Daenerys, Arya or his uncle. People looked scared, but were happy to approach him, they would smile and laugh but turn away and not speak again. What hurt him the most was that Robb, once his best friend and brother, would only act with a courteous mask that did not match his glaring eyes before walking away with Theon, laughing his usual warm laugh a little too loudly.

Jon wasn't sure if he was relieved or worried about the clear change in the Lady Catelyn, who had replaced her icy glare and gritted teeth with a polite smile and regretful, watery eyes. To Jon, she seemed almost unsure of what to feel.

The only times when Jon was allowed to feel as he truly once did, were the times where he and Daenerys would try to feed the dragons, often with Arya close by, wary but ever wild and smiling. Eddard had too remained his self, but was so occupied with the Royal visit he had scarcely any time to see his nephew.

A shiver passed through Jon's spine as he recalled the day he and Daenerys were told of the Usurper's visit;

 _He and Daenerys were in her room, figuring out how to feed the three shrieking dragons. Whenever Daenerys attempted to pass them a piece of lamb for them to choke down their fiery throats and fight over, they would instead hiss and refuse to touch the red meat._

 _"Why won't they take it?"_

 _"My brother never told me how to feed dragons- he was no dragon." Daenerys shrugged, continuing to swing the lamb in front of Rhaegal- Jon's dragon which he had named after his father, Viserion-which she had named after her brother and the black and red dragon- the biggest that was yet to be bestowed with a name._

 _"Perhaps it has to be cooked?" Jon suggested, not expecting Daenerys to consider._

 _Jon was surprised to see her brows furrow, which was what she did when in thought; "We could try it, that is how dragons kill and eat people and other animals... DRACARYS!"_

 _Daenerys' sudden high Valyrian command caused Jon to jump in his seat a little, even more so when the three cat sized lizards spouted red flames that singed the meat to black. Each dragon ripped a chunk off the meat, and swallowed it in seconds before fighting each other for more._

 _Daenerys laughed and clapped her hands as Jon leaned over to plant a kiss on her lips, causing her to smile even more and kiss him back._

 _A sudden knock on the door shook the two Targaryens back into their innocent positions in their chairs, away from each other._

 _"Come in!" Jon called out._

 _It was his uncle. From where he and Daenerys were sitting, Eddard Stark looked the same as usual; with his stormy grey eyes, long face and moving with strength and authority- yet, as he slowly stepped closer to Jon, Daenerys and the dragons, Jon saw that there was something playing on his usually calm mind. His eyes looked restless, with more thunder and ice than Jon was accustomed to see in who was once his father, now his uncle. He appeared to have lost sleep as dark circles hung over his eyes and his posture stood more rigid._

 _Without a second thought, Jon knew something was wrong, really wrong._

 _His Uncle sat on the chair across from the small table where Daenerys' and Jon's chairs were, turned to face the small ledge on the wall facing the squawking dragons. As the two were shuffling their chairs round, Eddard nodded his head before quietly greeting them._

 _"Jon, Daenerys."_

 _"Lord Stark."_

 _"Uncle." Saying that word at the man who he believed to be his true father still hurt Jon, and on many occasions he had blurted out 'father', even weeks after knowing his true parentage._

 _"I received a raven, from Kings landing almost a moon ago. As you know, Jon Arryn, hand to King Robert is dead."_

 _Daenerys and Jon nodded, remaining silent for Lord Stark to continue._

 _"Robert rides for Winterfell, alongside his wife, Cersei Lannister the Queen regent and their three children. There will be Lannister men, Baratheon men in these gates within weeks."_

 _In that moment, Jon felt fear; real fear that was greater than anything he had felt ever before. He could feel sweat sticking to his palms, his body shaking. I was like his voice had been taken, swallowed up; he tried to speak, to even indicate how he was feeling, but he couldn't. Jon had just stared at his trembling feet, thinking of how the man who would be inside the Winterfell gates had slaughtered his father, who had slaughtered his whole family from one side. He could only glance at Daenerys, who shared Jon's expression._

 _"We can't stay here…" Daenerys finally said, placing her arms onto the table to prevent them from shaking any further. The black dragon had sat onto her shoulder, sensing her worry._

 _Jon knew it was true, Daenerys' distinctively Targaryen features shone in the gloom of Winterfell, and King Robert would see her as Rhaegar's sister immediately._

 _'And now, there are dragons here… our children are in danger.' Jon thought, resisting the urge to hold Daenerys' hand tightly._

 _"No." Eddard spoke softly, eyeing Jon and Daenerys, "You are not safe in this castle anymore."_

 _"The usurper King wanted me killed only a few moons ago…" Daenerys said in a hushed voice that only grew louder when she spoke the word 'king'._

 _"We still have time, time for my trusted advisors, you two and myself to conjure up a suitable plan as to what we must do concerning you and the three dragons." As Lord Stark said this, he eyed the three dragons, already growing fast._

 _"But when the time comes, you_ _ **must**_ _leave here."_

XX

Jon tried to force the growing worry and concern out of his mind, but it always found a way back, haunting his dreams every night- that was if he even managed to fall asleep. Most nights Jon would lie awake, imagining King Robert kill Daenerys. He felt better when he began sleeping in Daenerys' bed, brining Ghost and Rhaegal with him. Most nights they would lie in each other's arms, but a few times they would lie in the bed, kissing for a time Jon could not comprehend until sleep came. It was almost enough to stop Jon's worry, to make him forget. But Jon knew that the only way for that was to have the knowledge of the King not coming, and Jon knew that he was:

 _The King is coming._

 _The King is coming, and there is nothing I can do._

 **Arya**

Jon was worried, more than she had ever seen him.

She had told Robb to talk to him, to make him feel better, but he had only stared at her and shaken his head. Arya had screamed and kicked, even cried but he refused. Then Theon came along, and Robb left, laughing again.

"You are family! You were his brother!" Arya had howled as he walked away, and Robb only turned around and said plainly, but with so much ice in voice, "We were brothers, but not anymore. He didn't tell me that he was half dragon. We tell each other everything."

Arya was left standing in shock in the empty training yard, listening to the sound of silence.

 **Catelyn**

She had hated him with every emotion, be it happiness, sadness or envy. Her resentment for Jon had been so strong, but now she didn't know what to feel.

 _Sadness?_

 _Guilt?_

 _Hate?_

 _Love?_

Not that Catelyn Stark saw much of him or Daenerys anymore. Ever since they were told of the King's arrival they had remained quiet, mainly in their rooms, together or alone. Catelyn was happy to see that they still allowed Arya in. She would talk to them for hours, feed the dragons and whatever the let her do. Arya was lonely and afraid too. Since Robb had left her and Jon for Theon Greyjoy, Arya mainly hid somewhere in the castle or sat in Jon and Daenerys' rooms.

Catelyn frowned when she thought of Robb's new attitude to Jon. He had become so full of ice and cold. She knew he was upset, hurt even that Jon refused to tell him his secret, but to leave someone he once saw as a best friend to drown in fear made her heart sink.

 _I must convince my son to talk to him;_

 _I promised to love the motherless Jon (Snow?), and now I will. I swear it on the old gods and the new._

 **Daenerys**

She and Jon had been sitting in his room for hours with the dragons, trying to wash away any anxiety by trying to conjure up a name for the black dragon. The first two had been easy; Viserion after her brother, " _Viserion shall be everything Viserys is not, brave and strong,"_ and Rhaegal after her brother and Jon's father.

A loud knock interrupted them once again, and Daenerys sighed, not even bothering to wonder about what news of the King had been delivered to them. To her surprise, Robb Stark strode in, not saying a word as he shut the door firmly behind him.

As he stared at Jon, an uncomfortable silence passed through the room, neither boy sure of what to say to each other.

After what seemed like hours, Robb finally cleared his throat and said, "I was wrong."

Jon said nothing.

"I was wrong to abandon you, I knew why you refused to tell me, and I understand why."

Daenerys saw a flicker of hope in Jon's eyes, matched with a ghost of a smile that faded fast, "Why are you apologising now?"

Robb looked at the floor before looking into Jon's wide eyes, "Three reasons; one, Theon is driving me to insanity, two, my mother, Lady Stark told me to, and three, you are my brother. You are my brother, it's not a matter of the blood we hare and the blood we don't. We were raised as brothers, we talked like brothers, acted like brothers; it means I shouldn't leave you." A watery smile flowed onto Robb Stark's face, and he pulled a grinning and laughing Jon into a fierce hug. Daenerys let out a sigh of relief as she saw true happiness in Jon's face once more.

"Come, I'm sick of Theon now, any more days spent with that Greyjoy yapping on about his adventures in brothels that most likely never happened and I'll throw myself from the broken tower!" Robb laughed as he and Jon began to stroll out.

"You coming Daenerys?" Jon asked.

"Sure," She laughed, feeling warmer, "It's about time I went out."

 **Eddard**

He had spent nights ensuring that their inevitable journey from Winterfell would be as safe as possible. With the unexpected help of his wife, they had pin pointed a route for them to follow to arrive safely in Essos.

The hair dye had been brought all the way from Dorne, alongside extra furs from the North. Eddard felt guilt as his honour slipped away, but he knew it had to be done to keep them safe.

"When will they leave?" Catelyn asked from her place on their bed beside him.

"At dawn, two nights from now." He replied.

As he tried to succumb to sleep, the ever loud noise of the wolves and dragons reminded him of what he was doing, and why he had no choice.

 **XXXXXXX**

 ** _PLEASE READ MY NOTES_**

 **I am not 100% sure of what to call Drogon in my next chapter, as obviously Dany doesn't know Drogo in my fic. I might call it Jonerys, but that seems a bit cliché so I'll ask all of you reading; what do you think I should call him? Please share your ideas in the reviews, and I may call the dragon what one of you suggested! If you can't think of a name, just review anyway as they make my day!** **J**

 **So sorry that the end of this chapter isn't amazing, but I have been short of time ever since I posted my last chapter. Next week, I'll be abroad so perhaps you'll have a new chapter by the end of the week, (don't get your hopes up haha).**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Dragons of**

 **Winter**

 **Arya**

They all stood in the Godswood; each of her siblings as confused as the next. She had been taken alongside her siblings to the Weirwood tree. She could feel a distinctive feeling of uncertainty in the pit of her stomach, something that she couldn't drive away until she was informed as to why they had been called into the woods at such a desperate hour.

 _This is where father and mother come when they have to discuss something_ _ **really**_ _important… so why are_ _ **we**_ _here?_

Every head in the Godswood turned at the noise of new people joining them; it was her father, mother and a few moments after Jon and Daenerys followed, with Ghost staying close between them.

Arya could feel the feeling inside her growing; _Daenerys is here…_

Arya snapped her attention back to her father as he cleared his throat, passing his grey restless eyes over his children.

"As you all have been made aware, the royal visit is drawing closer each day, and in one week he'll be here." Her father spoke, bringing a silence as herself and all her siblings- even including Sansa to nervously turned their heads to look at Jon and Daenerys, who looked only at the floor.

Arya felt even more surprised to hear her mother, who she was sure had even wished death upon Jon clear her throat and say, "They are not safe here," Her eyes darted to Daenerys, and then Jon before continuing to speak in an increasingly hushed tone, "There is no doubt in any of our heads that our King Robert shall bring death upon Daenerys, and perhaps even Jon."

Fear passed Arya's body, and she could hear Sansa stifle a quiet cry, Robb suck his breath in, Bran kick the ground and Rickon swallow before looking at his parents in confusion, biting his small lip. Then, Arya allowed her eyes to set upon Daenerys and Jon, who were the only ones to remain silent and unmoving.

"What will we do?" Arya asked her parents, trying desperately to sound fierce despite the fact that she and everyone else had heard the shake in her voice.

Her father looked at Arya's mother, both exchanging a glance before he replied to Arya so quietly that everyone leaned in closer, "They're leaving Winterfell… it must be done, there is no other way."

 _No!_ Arya wanted to scream and cry, but all that came out of her mouth was a sob.

"Where will they go?" Bran asked, as if he could see into Arya's thoughts that she couldn't speak for herself.

"Across the Narrow sea, to Pentos where Daenerys' brother resides at this very moment my love." Catelyn replied.

"Will they be safe?" Sansa asked with a shaky voice.

This time her father answered, "As safe as the North can be, we have mapped out a route for them to travel, pinpointed locations."

Sansa bit her lip, looking shy.

"But… everyone will see me as a Targaryen, that's how I ended up here." That time it was Daenerys' turn to speak, breaking her silence. She gestured to her hair, shiny even in the darkness of an afternoon in the North.

"We have shipped hair colour from Dorne, we told them to bring it as fast as possible Daenerys."

Arya couldn't imagine Daenerys with dark hair like her own, let alone black hair like Jon's, and she could see in everyone's faces that they thought the same.

Daenerys only nodded, as if it was something she knew was to happen.

"And… when will we leave?" Jon said, voice lacking emotion.

"Tomorrow, at the first light of dawn."

 **Daenerys**

"It'll wash out sweetling, and you'll have your beautiful hair back once you are safe in Pentos." Catelyn said, smoothing Daenerys' wet hair down and stroking the dull-brown colour into her locks, taking care not to miss a single hair.

Arya and Sansa, alongside their fast growing wolves perched on the edge of the bed, watching open-mouthed as Daenerys' hair changed from silver to brown.

Daenerys didn't look like herself as Catelyn handed a small mirror to her, though her eyes remained the same striking violet colour Daenerys couldn't help but feel as if a piece of her had been taken away.

 _It's to save your life!_

That's what Daenerys would tell herself every time she let stupid thoughts about her hair fall into her head.

"Your hair looks truly northern now, even though your eyes don't." Arya had commented, making Sansa nod in agreement.

"My eyes…"

"As long as you and Jon don't bring too much attention to yourselves, people may fail to notice. You'll have Ghost and three small dragons with you, and Ned and myself hope that most commoners will flock to the Kingsroad to catch a glimpse of their King and his large party behind him." Catelyn told Daenerys firmly, yet not lacking a nurturing and calming tone in her strong voice.

Daenerys nodded slowly, feeling her hands shake again.

She let them shake;

 _I can be fearful when there is something to fear, I can be fearful when death wavers in uncertainty._

 **Jon**

He had been spending most of his slowly dying time with the people who were raised as his siblings, either practising in the yard or simply talking to them. Even he and Sansa had exchanged some conversations, which to Jon's surprise weren't as tedious as what Arya had described to him. Wherever Jon was with his family, Daenerys was too. She would always laugh and smile, speak in her soft tone, almost allowing everyone to forget what was to come.

So when Daenerys was gone for a few hours, with Lady Catelyn, Arya and Sansa, Jon could feel the anxiety creep back, constantly on his shoulders. Though it didn't stop him from having fun, jesting with Robb and teaching Bran and Rickon about swords and sometimes dragons.

However, all conversation stopped when Daenerys emerged again. Her silver hair was gone, replaced by a rich brown colour, similar to Arya's own. She let all the eyes pass over her as she walked to Jon and Robb with Arya and Sansa in tow.

Her face broke into a smile, and Jon could feel strange, pleasant feelings rush into his heart and cloud his head at the sight. "Do I look common enough?" She mused, tucking her dark hair behind her head.

 _No, in truth._ Jon thought, and as he began to speak, Robb said it for him;

"More than when your hair was silver, less than if you had brown eyes."

Daenerys shrugged, "As long as I look more normal, that's good enough."

 **Eddard**

Their laughter could be heard from deep inside the castle, and more so when he joined them; they were like completely different people in the Godswood that day merely hours ago, smiles like the summer across everyone's faces that stayed, _unlike the summer,_ Ned added mentally.

They didn't seem to notice the sky turn dark, or when the castle began to sleep. Only when the dragons began to scream, did Jon and Daenerys make their way into the castle, with Arya following closely behind.

That was when Ned saw each of his children mirror the same face of brood and gloom.

 _Winter is coming_ was all he thought.

 **Daenerys**

"Daenerys!"

She felt as if she was inside a dream when the soft voice called for her in the morning;

"Jon…" She murmured, eyes still heavy with sleep. Yet as she opened them slowly, she saw that it was no dream, but the day she was leaving Winterfell, which had slowly become her home.

"Jon!" She said again, much louder as she felt all her previous tiredness had escaped her, replaced by the familiar dread and worry.

Jon, who wore thick furs and riding leathers was holding her hand and caressing her pink cheek. He looked just as worried as Daenerys herself.

"We'll be safe, Jon." Daenerys told him.

Jon nodded, passing Daenerys her own northern furs and riding leathers. Her eyes me his stormy grey ones as he spoke, "My uncle would never let us go unless it was vital to our survival… he and Lady Stark have given me maps, alongside a new sword crafted two days ago. They have made a dagger for you…" Jon reached for something tucked onto his belt, "… they made it special-for you."

He handed a dagger of dark steel, with a hilt that fitted into her hand with perfection, so smooth and balanced. The blade shone even in the dim light of dawn, and had Daenerys in awe, "It's beautiful," She told him, still admiring the weapon in her hand. It made Daenerys remember her dagger from Pentos, _a life time ago…_

"Meet me in the courtyard, I have another weapon to give." Jon told Daenerys, smiling. He revealed a golden sword, so slim and small.

"Who's it for?"

"Arya."

Daenerys knew Arya would love the sword, even looking at it caused Daenerys to think of the younger Stark girl. Daenerys felt her heart break as she thought of how much she'd miss Winterfell, the frost, the laughter, Arya's wicked smile and Sansa's polite one. Robb's jests, Bran's curiosity and Rickon's questions, even Theon's arrogance. She would miss Lady Catelyn, her nurturing love for her children and her strong mind. She would never forget of Lord Eddard Stark, who could have sent her to the usurper, but took her in as a guest. How he cared for her like family, his undying honour.

Jon was still there, what would be her last piece of the place where she found a true family. She kissed him them, never wanting to let him go. He kissed her back, fearful of letting her slip away.

"Don't ever leave me." Daenerys whispered, feeling tears run down her face.

"Never."

 **Jon**

It was nearly light everywhere, and Jon could see every melancholy face clearly.

He hugged Bran and Rickon first, letting the small boys cling to his hair and cry into his furs. He shook arms with Theon Greyjoy, who smiled briefly before Jon moved on for a hug with Robb. Jon couldn't bear to leave his best friend, someone he considered a brother behind, making it hard for Jon to move on.

"Goodbye Snow."

"And you, Stark."

He and Sansa shared a quick embrace, but that did not falter to see a regretful, sad look in her bright blue eyes that were shiny with tears.

Jon felt shocked when Lady Catelyn pulled him in for a hug, even more so when she whispered, "Sorry." In his ear through her sobs.

Arya was next. Jon would forever remember her smile when he bestowed her with the sword that she had named needle. How she squealed in delight and jumped up to tightly embrace him, clinging to his back. She did the same then, only this time Jon could feel her wet tears in his fur round his shoulders.

"Goodbye Arya."

"Goodbye Jon." She cried, smiling a watery smile.

Lastly was Ned, who looked just as sad as Arya, as regretful as Sansa, as anxious as Robb and as curious as Bran.

"Thank you, thank you for everything." Jon said as he wrapped his arms around the man who had raised him.

"You may not share my name, but you share my blood." He said, nodding as Jon walked to the horses with bags on the sides for supplies and the dragons which were already in them, silent.

Ghost was saying farewell to his sister and brothers, whinging and howling with them as Jon called his beloved wolf to him.

Jon smiled as he watched Daenerys say her goodbyes to his family. They loved her, he saw it in all of their watery eyes.

After, she climbed onto her white mare, which she had named Silver and Jon climbed onto his. As they rode he gave one last look at everyone standing there, watching as the Targaryens rode away into the world, unsure if they would ever see them again.

 **XXXXXX**

 **NOTES:**

 **Thanks to everyone who left lovely reviews last time, and all your dragon names are amazing! You will see what Drogon is called next chapter! Please review this chapter and I would love for any requests to be made**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Dragons**

 **Of Winter**

 **Daenerys**

The first thing she saw in the morning was rain, spitting as the wind howled. She had learned to deal with it, to pull her furs and dagger a little closer to her body, listening to Jon's soft breathing and feel his arms holding her.

 _How long have we been doing this? Days? Days or weeks? Moons?_ She knew she had long since stopped counting the days of riding and sleeping through the cold of the North, but she tried to recall despite that, _for something to do._

Jon was always tired after his watch during the night, and Daenerys would let him sleep before they continued through the country.

Ned and Catelyn had been right, of course. People were scarce, all eager to set their eyes upon their King; _the usurper,_ Dany thought bitterly. The folk, northern or not whom they had come across had mainly kept their heads low and scurried past quickly after noticing their growling dire wolf. There had been times where men tried to pounce on Daenerys, but Ghost had made quick work of them.

 _The dragons were the real problem,_ Daenerys noted, remembering when they had screamed through the night, leaving Jon and Dany to fear for their lives.

At that, Daenerys turned to face Viserion, Rhaegal and the black dragon, whom they had named Rhaeanna, after Rhaella Targaryen and Lyanna Stark; " _Our mothers, two victims of war" Jon had said._ They were asleep, curled around each other.

 _Quiet at last…_

"Daenerys?"

She smiled after hearing his voice, brooding yet bright. She greeted Jon with a quick kiss, which he returned just as fast.

"Where are we Jon?" She asked, pulling away from his warmth as she stood up.

"Near." He pulled out the map, part of it damaged by the weather, "See? White harbour is there, we're here. Moat Calin is just west of here."

At his words, Daenerys could feel relief pass through her body; as much as she had come to love the North and its people, Daenerys longed for the heat of the East. Fire was the only heat that had remained for her in the North, and for that Dany was glad. All she had to do was say 'dracarys!' and her dragons would light a fire for them, allowing Daenerys to gaze into the golden flames and watch them dance in the darkness. Rhaeanna's flames were different to Rhaegal's and Viserion's bright ones, they were dark, with shooting red amongst its black fire. Dragon fire itself was different- it moved faster, burned with more vigour and gave off more heat. _Perfect for sacking a city… perfect for the Red Keep…_

Daenerys shook her head in disapproval at her sudden thoughts, trying to forget how exhilarating it would be to sit on the Iron Throne, _ruling._

In order to place her mind elsewhere, she began to gather their things and place them into the leather bags on the horses, scuffed as ever.

"In a rush…" Jon mused, the bright smile on his face making Daenerys long to join him on the ground, watching the sun rise with him.

Daenerys returned the smile, letting out a small laugh.

"I should at least take Ghost with me to catch something for us to eat… a rabbit perhaps?" Jon teased, beckoning for the white direwolf to follow him into the surrounding forest.

Daenerys knew she needed some food, so she nodded and watched Jon disappear into the trees. It was fully light now, with beams of sun tearing through the clouds as the rain cleared.

" _Sun,"_ Dany said to herself quietly, she couldn't help but smile as she felt the golden rays of sun hit her skin.It was still cold, freezing even, but over the time she and Jon had left Winterfell, Daenerys had learned to appreciate the small, beautiful moments.

Once she had placed her dragons into their leather baskets, she sat on the ground, listening. The cool breeze that ran through her hair caused the trees to rustle, and then there was noise everywhere. She continued to listen intently, feeling the noises of the wind and forests calm her.

 _Snap!_

The Targaryen, still feeling relaxed, slowly stood up.

 _Was that the wind, too?_ Daenerys asked herself, biting her lip. As minutes passed, Daenerys allowed herself to relax again, letting the relief flow back into her body. She began trying to scratch some dirt off her fingers, when she heard the noise again:

 _Snap!_

She flicked her violet eyes around the edge of the forest, trying to find the source of the sound that had made fear seep through her blood. Dany felt her heart beat louder and faster than ever as a voice spoke behind her.

"How much would a rich merchant pay for three dragons?" It was a man, his face covered in scars, one running from his forehead to his grinning mouth. His large frame blocked out any sunlight Daenerys could see, and Daenerys could see a twisted spark shining in his large eyes.

Despite her fear, Daenerys instinctively paced towards the dragons protectively, but before she had made it even half way, a hand stopped her.

"Don't try anything stupid."

It was a woman, wearing riding leathers and a tunic like Daenerys. Her hair was cut short, and Daenerys spotted an axe on her belt, sharpened recently.

"Devin, I say we give the rich merchant a pretty whore as well as three dragons." She sneered, shoving Daenerys onto the ground. Dany felt her eyes water, so she had to grit her teeth to prevent the tears from running down her face.

 _You are a dragon!_ Daenerys told herself, and she continued to advance towards the dragons, now screaming and hissing at the attackers.

A strong arm pulled her back with such force that Daenerys felt the air escape her. Devin was holding her by the arm, and the woman was pulling a rope out of her belt as Daenerys kicked and struggled in his strong grasp.

"You know what?" Devin hissed in her ear, "I fancy a fuck…"

The woman curled her lip, "I wonder if the bitch is a maid?"

"Only one way to find out… certainly some fancy whore, from a castle!" Devin laughed, knocking Daenerys onto the floor and trying to tear her clothes off.

Daenerys could see Devin's lustful smile now, and smell his foul breath upon her skin.

 _I am the blood of the dragon, and dragons destroy their enemies._

With that, Daenerys slipped her hand down to her back without Devin noticing; he was occupied on getting Daenerys out of her clothes. Daenerys searched for the familiar grip of her dagger. Once she found it, she slowly pulled her arm back, the steel dagger in her hand.

Devin's blood splattered across Daenerys's face as she shoved the dagger in his neck. He released a grunt as his huge weight slumped onto the floor beside Daenerys, limp and unmoving.

"You _little_ bitch!" The woman screeched, pulling the axe from her belt.

Daenerys scurried away to the dragons as she advanced, ruthless and bloodthirsty.

As fast as she could, Daenerys untied the knot keeping the dragons inside the baskets, well aware that the woman was ready to strike with her axe as soon as she reached Daenerys. Rhaeanna leapt into the air, and for a moment, the woman looked afraid. It didn't last long, as she began to hack at the air, trying to bring the black dragon down from the air.

"Dracarys!" Daenerys commanded.

Before the woman knew what was happening, dragon fire had accumulated all around her. Black flames ensnared her flailing body, and she dropped to the ground, the metal of her axe melting over her body.

 **Jon**

He had heard voices, and Jon was running. All that ran through his mind was _Daenerys._

Sword drawn, Jon ran into the clearing, where earlier Daenerys had rested in his arms. Now, Daenerys lay on the ground, resting in blood.

He ran forward, ready to scoop her into his arms and tell her things to soothe her, but then he saw that the blood was not her's. It was the blood of the motionless corpse across the clearing, face down in the dirt. Daenerys looked at him then, and then looked at the charred, black corpse, smaller than the first.

"I killed them." Daenerys said flatly, remaining on the floor.

Jon dashed forwards, wrapping his arms around her small frame. At first, she stayed still, like she had failed to notice Jon there, but soon Jon felt her hands pull his in.

"You killed them, Daenerys." Jon told her, "You killed them with fire and blood."

 **Arya**

She hated the King. She hated the King and his cruel Queen. She hated their Child, Prince Joffrey and his guards. She hated how Sansa puckered her pink lips and blushed whenever he came close, whispering to her stupid friend Jeyne Poole. She hated how everyone was busy, how Robb was with Theon, Bran climbing and Sansa gossiping with Jeyne. Rickon was the only company she had, and even he was needed more than Arya.

Most of all, she hated how Jon and Daenerys weren't there.

 _I could have laughed at the stupid Prince with Jon, and run into the woods with Daenerys._

 _But they left._

Arya was in her chambers, practising with needle and playing with Nymeria- her only remaining companion that was with her.

"You won't leave me will you, Nymeria?" Arya whispered into her wolf's soft fur.

Nymeria whined and tilted her head in response.

"Thank you." Arya said, stroking her.

A sudden knock at the door caused Nymeria to growl, but she ceased when Arya's father entered.

"Arya." His voice was grave, eyes filled with ice.

"What is it?" Arya questioned, standing up.

Ned took a breath in, and began to speak; "The King has asked me to become his new hand. We ride South two days, that means that you're coming with us to court."

 **Daenerys**

"White Harbour, there!" Daenerys exclaimed, feeling relieved as she and Jon rode down the hill and onto the road leading to the masses of houses all painted white, matching the colour of the foam in the blue sea.

Jon laughed, "Never seen the sea before this."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Daenerys mused, watching only Jon as they trotted down the winding streets of the town.

"Where's the ship?" She asked.

"Eddard told me that there's a ship for us, away from all the others." Jon explained, as Daenerys peered round looking for it, "He said that it's out of sight, behind that cove, see?"

The two smiled at each other before galloping towards the grand, silver cove, masked with frost from the Northern air and wind of the sea.

He was right; a small, single ship floated in the harbour, apart from that, no one was in sight.

A man, who introduced himself as the captain, and as a Stark loyalist, greeted them and took them aboard.

"I'm afraid there's only one cabin, this ship isn't exactly for Princesses and sons of Lords, you see."

"It suits us just fine, thank you." Jon told him warmly as they were taken to their cabin.

 **Jon**

The ship had set sail merely two hours ago, yet Jon could already see how little the dragons and Ghost liked the sea. Jon liked it just fine; as long as he could have Daenerys in his arms, he was happy.

"What's Pentos like?" Jon whispered in her ear, causing her to smile and kiss him on the cheek.

"Busy, noisy, hot."

"And will I like that?" Jon asked her through kisses of warmth.

"Of course." She chuckled.

"And the people?" Jon said, caressing her cheek that looked pink, even in the light of the moon.

"The people are exotic, busy, loud… like the place." Jon gazed into her eyes, only to notice that the colour had drained from her face.

"What's wrong?"

"My brother… Viserys."

 **NOTES: PLEASE READ XX**

 **SORRY I HAVEN'T PUBLISHED THIS SOONER! I procrastinate a lot…**

 **So, I decided to name the dragon Rhaeanna, after Jon and Daenerys' mothers. I loved all of your suggestions, and I took inspiration from all of them. I named the dragon after Lyanna because she represents the Stark side of Jon, as well as the Targaryen side.**

 **Also, if anyone is still reading this, if anyone here as Instagram, follow my Game of Thrones account thestarksofwinterfell !**

 **As always, PLEASE leave a review:**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Dragons of Winter**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Daenerys**

Feeling the sun's golden rays kiss her skin with heat was strange at first; after so much time in the shadowed and icy North, Daenerys had almost forgotten the sensation of the hot sun. For Jon the sun's warmth was almost a new thing entirely, and he would spend time on the deck, taking it in as much as possible,

Their long northern furs had been left in their cabins for days now, and had been replaced with clothes much better fitted to the hot air. Ghost also resided in the shadows of the cabin, whining beneath the bed at the heat he had never known.

 _At least the dragons enjoy the sun…_ Daenerys thought to herself, feeling a smile tug at her face as she watched the three dragons doze in the heat.

"Daenerys, Pentos!"

Dany removed her focus from her dragons and looked at the horizon that Jon was pointing to; there the city stood, as large as ever.

 _Viserys…_

Daenerys had tried not to think about her older brother over her time aboard the ship, but the moment her eyes set upon the city, every hit, every beating, every cruel word, every threat came flooding back into her mind.

As if Jon could read her thoughts, he placed a protective hand upon her shoulder, "Daenerys… don't fear your brother."

"How can I not be afraid? Jon, if I hadn't been taken from Pentos, I would be in the Dothraki! Raped, beaten… Viserys sold me to Khal Drogo to get an army. He told me that he would have let all of his twenty thousand men fuck me, the horses too if that's what it took for him to get his golden crown. My own brother wanted to sell me like a piece in the game he was losing at! When I was in Pentos, I was so afraid…"

"Yet now you are the mother of dragons, who has killed two people and who now has another person she shares blood with. You've gained all of that in the time of a few moons."

 **Jon**

He knew that she was still anxious, terrified even. Jon saw her try to distract herself by feeding Rhaeanna, but even after that her worries didn't seem to float away. Jon tried to imagine Viserys himself, and all he could see was an aged man on a throne of bones and blood, laughing as men screamed in his hall.

 _The Mad King…_

Was Viserys truly mad? A monster? A beast to be slain?

The captain's calm voice brought Jon from his thoughts, "Mi lord, princess; we have arrived." He announced.

Jon gave Daenerys a quick glance, as she was even more deep in her thoughts than Jon. She stared blankly into the blue water as she clutched the hilt of her dagger firmly, as if death were coming.

"Dany?" Jon said, rubbing her shoulders until he felt them relax.

"Come, let's prepare for docking." He told her, taking her hand gently and taking he below deck, to find Ghost still underneath the bed, whining miserably.

"I'll get the dragons, stay here Jon…" She said with a hard edge to her voice as she slipped out of the room and stepped upon the deck to retrieve Rhaegal, Viserion and the screeching Rhaeanna.

The ship jolted when it docked into the harbour, and all of a sudden Jon heard noise, music and exotic smells, laughter and voices conversing in strange tongues. It was like a whole new world he had been oblivious to his entire life.

 **Daenerys**

Jon seemed to be in awe of Pentos and its strange people, but all Dany could focus on was Viserys. Every step she took through the winding streets brought her closer to the waiting Viserys, and it made Daenerys Targaryen's anxiety and fear increase.

 **Magister Illiryo Mopatis**

Viserys was pacing around the room, strutting into a corner before speeding away into another. He would constantly fidget with his hands and pet his hair; he was waiting.

Illiryo and Viserys Targaryen had been made aware through their spies of Daenerys' and the bastard's arrival ever since they had been 'released' from the Starks of Winterfell. The news had spun the young Viserys out of control, demonstrated by his violent changes of mood that caught even Illiryo off guard; one moment he'd be elated and then the next rage had struck him. _He's nervous,_ the Magister knew.

"When will they arrive?" He demanded, slumping into his chair.

"Soon, your grace." Illiryo assured him, yet to no avail.

The Magister watched the Targaryen's nostrils flare in annoyance, " _ **When**_ will they arrive?"

"Only time will tell, my King."

"Can time tell me why they dare to keep the dragon waiting?" He sneered.

"No, your grace."

In that moment, Illiryo heard the familiar sound of his gates being drawn open and the sound of horses' hooves beating the dirt.

At that, the Magister told he Targaryen, "They are here, your grace."

Viserys slowly stood up from his seat, releasing a sudden smile that reached from one ear to another as he walked through the doors and into the gardens, where a brown haired Daenerys Targaryen and a raven haired boy stood, holding three dragons.

 **Jon**

There he sat, on his bed in chambers across the castle from Daenerys, with Ghost, alone. It hurt to think of Daenerys supping with her calculating brother, Viserys, whom had not even acknowledged Jon's presence.

He had acknowledged Dany's though;

" _Sweet sister! What has the North done to the dragon's bride? Your hair! You look like a Northern traitor!"_

The words were enough to make Jon resist the urge to slaughter him then and there.

Then, Viserys gestured for Daenerys to embrace him, and she did so. He stroked her hair, before setting his violet eyes upon their three dragons.

Viserys' face changed when he saw the dragons so much it scared Jon; his eyes seemed to become larger and his skin brighter. His smile widened beyond possibility.

" _My children have been given to me!"_ He exclaimed harshly as he walked nearer to a screeching Rhaeanna.

Then, Daenerys spoke, her voice firm and clear;

" _They are my children, mine and Jon's. We walked from the fire unscathed, with the dragons in our arms."_

Then, for the first time since they arrived, Viserys' eyes flicked to Jon before darkening and narrowing.

" _ **I**_ _am the dragon, my power brought them to this world!"_

Daenerys said nothing, and neither did her brother. So, it was the turn of the fat man whom Jon knew to be Magister Illiryo to speak;

" _After such a long journey, I understand the princess would like to eat?"_

Daenerys nodded, even showing a ghost of a smile as she was taken inside, not knowing that her brother was in pursuit or that Jon had been left behind.

Jon had been escorted away from Daenerys and their dragons, and into small chambers across the castle to where Daenerys had been.

He hadn't seen her in hours, and Jon was sure his door was locked.

 _Viserys detests me…_

The thought made Jon groan.

 **XXX**

A sound of his door being clicked open caused Jon to wake from a sleep he'd never realised he'd fallen into. It was so dark that Jon couldn't make out who had entered his room in the heart of the night. Jon began to feel fear when he heard a voice he had wished to hear ever since arriving in his room;

"Jon?"

"Daenerys?"

He could see her pale face now, and at that he noticed that the brown dye from her hair was gone, replaced by her silver locks that Jon had missed so much.

"Jon!" Her face lit up, and she pulled Jon in and kissed him passionately, like she feared to let go.

"What happened?" Jon asked, pulling away from her warmth and gazing into her eyes.

"I ate with Viserys… he talked about his right to the Throne, and the dragons." She told him flatly, sighing afterwards.

"Has he changed?" Jon asked her.

She thought about it, "at first, he seemed the same… but now, I saw something different in my brother. He's more unpredictable, his moods changed in odd ways."

The story reminded Jon of another… the one about a Mad King who wanted to burn his city down in in flames.

 **Daenerys**

She lay in Jon's arms that night. It reminded her of her time spent in the North, and how much she missed it already. Ghost lay with them too, and she stroked his white fur while listening to Jon's soft snores in the bright moonlight.

Sleep hadn't caught her yet, so Dany stood up and slowly padded to the small window in the corner of the room, illuminated by the beams of the moon. As she peered out, she noticed how much she had become accustomed to the North and their ways; she was almost expecting to see Winterfell's training yard with its people dashing about. Yet instead, Daenerys saw the city of Pentos, with its sand brick houses and exotic smells that drifted around, even in the night.

 _The dragons would love to fly around here…_

Daenerys could picture them ruling the skies of Pentos, fighting over food and sitting on the brown roofs of Pentos' houses. She'd left Viserion, Rhaegal and Rhaeanna in her own chambers, noticeably bigger than Jon's.

Viserys never spoke about Jon, he barely accepted his presence either.

 _He's your nephew!_ Dany thought bitterly, as she walked back into the bed to Jon, watching the sun rise.

 **Arya**

She let the tears stream down her face as she watched Nymeria run away from her, and into the woods.

She wished it was Joffrey who was running into the woods, whimpering with soldiers in pursuit. Arya imagined needle in her hand, skinny and smooth. She pictured piercing it into Joffrey's stupid head and watching his blood pour out as he cried and pleaded.

 _He hurt Mycah, and now Mycah is dead._ Had one of Joffrey's men hunted her new friend down and slaughtered him like a pig? The thought made her want to kill Joffrey more.

 _Jon would have saved me… Maybe I Could get Nymeria and run to a port with her? I could sail to Pentos and spend the rest of my days with Jon and Daenerys, not having to care about being good and impressing Kings and Princes!_

She pushed the thought out of her head when she thought of her father, with his icy eyes that grew colder as they travelled further South. She even thought of Sansa- _stupid Sansa._

 _Stupid Sansa in love with her stupid prick prince!_

Arya saw darkness slowly falling upon the woods, and before long it had become a struggle to see anything a few paces in front of her.She knew leaving wouldn't be wise- _I'd get lost in the woods, or freeze._

 _I should wait for father- father or Jory,_ she decided, hugging her knees to protect herself from the night and all its cold.

Suddenly, she heard shouting, and then cloaks of crimson illuminated by their torches. _Lannisters!_

"There she is, the wolf girl!" One of them said, laughing.

"The Queen wants you, I heard you attacked her little Prince with that beast o' yours." Mocked another, pulling her up and lifting her onto his white mare.

"That's not true! Nymeria only attacked when Joffrey threatened me with his sword!" Arya protested, knowing that her attempts would prove futile.

"Not what the Queen believes, not after Prince Joffrey told 'er otherwise."

 _Well Joffrey's a liar and a stupid Prince, and the Queen is cruel and cunning; I hate the Lannisters…_

 **Daenerys**

The sun had risen when she finally decided to pad back into her chambers, kissing a sleeping Jon goodbye, she opened the wooden door and made her way back.

"Viserion? Rhaegal? Rhaeanna?" She called softly, expecting a scream or a spit of fire in return.

 _Silence._

"Viserion?"

 _Silence._

"Rhaegal?"

 _Silence._

"Rhaeanna?" She said, louder now, feeling anxiety creep all over her.

"Dracarys?"

The room did not light up with a bolt of fire, nor did she hear the familiar screech of Rhaeanna.

 _Only silence and a dark room._

 **NOTES: (PLEASE READ?)**

 **DUN DUN DUUUN! I wonder who took them? So anyways, that was my thirteenth chapter! As always, PLEASE leave a review with any requests for the story and your thoughts on it; please do, as reviews simply make my day!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Dragons of Winter**

 **Chapter 14**

 _(Note that the Eddard chapter takes place a few days after the Jon chapter and that when I go back to the Dany chapter the time will go back to a few days before)._ Enjoy!

 **Daenerys**

 _Jon! I must tell Jon!_

She ran back to his chambers, pushing the door open with all her might and fury. Jon shot his head up instantly, him and Ghost sensing something wrong.

"Dany?"

"The dragons!" She spoke with breathless rage, "They're gone, they're gone and I don't know where!"

Once Jon knew what had occurred during the night, his mood mirrored Daenerys' furious one, though his expression showed more upset, and a silent thirst for revenge.

"Come." Daenerys spoke sharply, instructing Jon to follow her with the furious movement of her hand, and with that Jon ran out into the castle halls, following Daenerys.

 **Viserys**

The dragons hissed and spat at him, fuming from their nostrils and trying to escape.

 _Why do they do so? I am the dragon! The_ _ **last**_ _dragon! Has the North ruined them? Turned them into dogs?_

In that instant, Viserys' mind flicked to when he first set his eyes upon the bastard… how he had the emerald scaled dragon named after their brother in his arms.

 _Northern arms!_

"The dragons do not share blood with Northern dogs- no Northern dog deserves to be under the roof of a dragon!" Viserys snapped at himself, watching his arms twitch strangely.

 _Yet he is the son of the dragon, Rhaegar Targaryen…_ Viserys heard another voice say inside his head- it sounded like Daenerys.

 _My sweet sister Daenerys… she would be wed to a Dothraki savage, and I'd have my army. But no, she returns from the cold North, with a Northern bastard at her side,_ Viserys thought bitterly, _she's much bolder too._

 _Would she dare defy the dragon?_

 _Would they dare to wake it?_

 **Jon**

"WHERE ARE MY DRAGONS?" Daenerys yelled, after finding nothing in her brother's chambers.

"Where's your brother? And his guards?" Jon pointed out through bared teeth, suspicion rising in him.

At his words, Daenerys stopped searching and stood still.

"Viserys?"

Jon could see her bite her pink lip and furrow her eyebrows at his words, telling him to tell her more.

"I saw your brother when his eyes met the dragons for the first time. Daenerys, Viserys is not a man but a beast… I saw him once and I already know it."

Dany was silent for a moment, as if she had lost her ability to speak.

"Daenerys, Viserys took them." He grabbed her shoulders, shaking her, "He took the dragons, _our_ dragons!" Jon relaxed when she saw her come back to her thoughts. Yet question appeared in his mind, "But… why? Why would he take them?"

Jon watched Daenerys think about his question her brilliant amethyst eyes narrowing, "He took them away, away from you."

"Continue…"

"Viserys always told me that the Starks were dogs, turn cloaks, traitors! He said that Lyanna was a whore who killed our family because _she didn't accept that the dragon answers to nobody."_ Jon could see hurt in her eyes, "Viserys barely acknowledged you when we entered the castle… he separated us. He must think that the Northerners are a disease, and he doesn't want it spreading to me! So, when I was gone from my room, he came in and stole them, expecting the dragons to act 'Northern' unless he took them." Daenerys told him, her eyes clouded with worry.

"Where did he take them?" Jon asked her, his own mind running through the small number of places he'd been in so far inside the castle.

"The cells… Viserys, ever the fool, once showed me the cells, telling me that dragons were kept in those sort of places."

"Let's go, _let's go and take them back."_

 **Eddard**

Sansa's pleading cries were something he would not fail to forget.

Of course Ned didn't doubt the fact that Arya had attacked Joffrey, but the golden haired Prince's tale of the event was something that Ned did doubt; Ned knew that in truth Joffrey Baratheon had attacked Arya's friend, who was defended by Arya and then Nymeria. Nymeria tore Joffrey's hand and Nymeria and his daughter ran.

 _He's Robert's son._

 _He's betrothed to my daughter, and he had a hand in getting her wolf killed._

 _He's Robert's son._

Ned recalled how his friend spoke of Rhaegar in the crypts; " _I kill him every night."_

 _My friend?_

 _My friend who wants every Targaryen dead. My nephew… my nephew's aunt and uncle._

 **Daenerys**

Sure enough, she heard the loud cries of their three dragons as Jon and her neared the floor where the dungeons sat, and with that, she could feel fiery rage sparking somewhere inside of her.

 _Rhaegar would have never done this._

The burning torch that she held illuminated the wide room where she saw doors with bars all around, and her brother peering through them.

"Viserys." Moments after her words, her brother turned his head and she watched a wide, twisted smile grow on his face. He stood up, pacing towards Daenerys, who stood still, waiting for him to come.

Viserys grabbed Daenerys by the waist, pulling her towards his body.

"Sweet sister! You came to see your King!" He said, still smiling.

Daenerys watched her brother as he moved his hands slowly down her back, before pushing him away and listening to him scream, "HOW **DARE** YOU? YOU HAVE WOKEN THE DRAGON, I AM THE DRAGON!"

"I birthed the dragons, not you. I birthed them with Jon Targaryen; Rhaegar's son and _**your**_ nephew!" Viserys' eyes widened as her fiery words flew from her mouth, even taking a step back and recoiling, only to spit back more fire;

"What have the Usurper's dogs done to you? You will obey me!" Viserys shot a look at Jon, who had his hand ready on his sword. "And you… you bring me this? This excuse for a dragon- black hair of the savage northerners, grey eyes?"

Just as Daenerys' mouth began to open as she got ready to challenge him, but she was greeted by Jon's low voice, "May I remind you, that it was I and your sister who walked from the burning flames unscathed- not you. The dragons were born from us-not you." His voice was soft, but enough to turn Viserys a redder shade than he was before.

"YOU DO NOT SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY! I am a dragon, and I want my crown! YOU ARE A BASTARD AND MY SISTER IS A WHORE WHO SIDES WITH TRAITORS!"

"Aye, I'm a Stark." Jon's words caused Viserys' eyebrows to furrow in rage, "I am a Stark and that means I have honour which I can see is something beyond you. I am a Stark as much as I am a Targaryen! I am Rhaegar's son, he was your brother!"

Viserys didn't know what to shoot back at Jon, so Daenerys saw him do the only thing he could; scream.

"I AM A DRAGON! THE LAST DRAGON AND I WILL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL EVERY NORTHERN BASTARD I SEE AND BURN THEIR BODIES WITH FIRE!"

Daenerys saw it as her time to advance to their shrieking dragons, which were getting louder by the second.

 _I'm here!_ She wanted to say, _I'm here with Jon._

A sudden sound of moving steel caused Daenerys to halt in her steps as Viserys' blade was pressed to her neck.

"Stop right there. STOP, or I'll slit my sweet sister's throat and then kill you too!" Viserys bellowed, his voice echoing around the room.

 _He's going to kill me._ Daenerys realised. _He_ _ **will**_ _kill me._

"BOW TO ME! I'll do it if that's what it takes, I WILL, I WILL!"

Jon remained still, dropping all of his weapons to the floor

"BOW TO ME!"

"BOW, BOW, BOW!" Viserys continued to scream, his shouts causing his grip to loosen on the blade that pressed against her tense neck, threatening to bite.

"BOW! BOW!"

Just as Jon began to slowly lower to the ground, an audible snarl came from behind them. Viserys shot his back to frantically search for the sound's source, and in doing so, he absent mindedly removed the sharp blade from her throat and screamed in terror when his eyes fell on Ghost. Viserys shoved Daenerys towards the growling and snarling direwolf, and begun to run towards the dragons.

From the ground, Daenerys watched Ghost sprint straight past her and pounce atop of Viserys. His arms flailed and the air filled with his crying and pleading for Daenerys to save him.

"No." Was all she said.

Daenerys picked herself from the ground and took her own dagger from her boot as she walked towards her dying brother lying nearly motionless in a pool of blood. The direwolf had attacked him in the stomach, leaving his throat unscathed which was not his custom.

She let her eyes pass over her brother, who was trying to stop the blood flowing from his torn and bloody body. "You were a good brother once." Was all she said before pushing the blade into her brother's heart.

 **Jon**

His hands were shaking at what he had just witnessed. He could still fell his heart hammer in his adrenaline-filled body which was making its way to Daenerys who had stood up over her brother's corpse.

"Daenerys?" He called out as he got closer to her.

She turned to face him, her face calm as ever. "He was no King, and he was no dragon."

Jon tried to push her words to the back of his mind, by instead asking her if she was okay and comforting her. Not that she needed his comfort, in fact, Daenerys seemed to be completely at ease.

They remained in the dungeons that evening, watching the dragons flap their wings and fly around the dungeons with a barking Ghost eagerly padding behind them.

"Dany?" He asked her, to hear her murmur a 'yes' in response.

"Viserys… why are you not in grief? Your brother was killed hours ago, and yet you act like it was nothing! Sure, he was not the kindest of brothers- "He trailed off once he heard Daenerys begin to answer him, no longer murmuring;

"I'm not grieving, I won't grieve. I have grieved for my brother already, years ago. When the last part of my kind brother vanished, and was replaced with the monster whose body lies there." They both lifted their heads to gaze at Viserys' lifeless corpse, "That was when I grieved for him, when he became power hungry and vicious, mad even." She sighed then, before once again nuzzling her head against Jon's chest. They sat there in a comforting blanket of silence for some time, no one wanting to speak in such stillness.

"Rhaenys and Aegon… do you think about them ever?" Jon questioned after a while of sitting in silence.

Jon saw pain in her violet eyes, "All the time, do you?"

In truth, Jon had not. _Can I not imagine having princes and princesses as my siblings? Or is it too painful to think of them, brutally murdered by madmen?_ Jon instantly that it was the second thought which drove him from not picturing his deceased siblings.

"No." He answered her, not waiting for her to respond, "I love Robb, Bran, Rickon, and Arya, even Sansa. Though they're not my true sisters or brothers, I love them so dearly. I do not want to picture them being killed."

 _Rhaenys and Aegon could have been my family, maybe Arya would have played with Rhaenys and Aegon duelled with Robb and me. But Aegon and Rhaenys were taken from me, taken from me by the usurper._

 **NOTES: PLEASE READ!**

 _ **Hi, I'm so sorry this chapter has taken a while to write; I have had so many exams recently, sorry. Just wanted to clarify that everything going on in Westeros is canon right now (Bran was thrown from the tower etc). PLEASE REVIEW! Ask questions, give requests and even constructive criticism please. It will help me write in the future and all positive reviews motivate me and brighten my day haha! XXX**_


	15. Chapter 15

**The Dragons of Winter**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Daenerys**

Two moons had passed since the death of her brother, and in truth, not much had changed in her life since. Illiryo Mopatis had allowed them to stay accommodated in Pentos, seeming almost relieved of Viserys' death. That perplexed Daenerys; _wasn't the Magister in favour of having Viserys on the throne? Viserys had become half mad._ Daenerys added as an afterthought.

Yet… why is he allowing us to stay here? She decided not to waste too much thought on the question however, and put her mind onto other things instead.

It felt as if all of her weakness and inadequate thoughts had left her, died with her brother. She felt stronger, more powerful. It also reminded her of what she felt in Winterfell, with people who cared for her as much as Jon.

She wondered what happened when the usurper Robert Baratheon entered what she called her home for moons. _Did anyone say anything? Did Robert want something from Ned? Are they even in Winterfell anymore?_ Daenerys was aware that her last thought was very likely, as the usurper's previous hand, Robert Arryn had died. The very idea of them leaving their home to serve the man responsible who her family's deaths made her frustrated.

 _It must be worse for Ned, the man has so much honour… lying to the King must hurt him._

 **Arya**

Court life was boring, repetitive and dull. She woke up every morning, wishing to see Winterfell's walls and not the golden canopy that hung on her silk feather bed. Then, she broke her fast with Sansa, who was always too busy rabbiting about the stupid Prince Joffrey , and Septa Mordane, who Arya sometimes hated as much as Joffrey.

… _Maybe not_ _ **that**_ _much,_ Arya thought, gritting her teeth as she thought about the stupid idiot prince.

Her father was always too occupied in matters of the court to see her. The fat King was too busy drinking to do what her father had to do in his place, and that made Arya hate him _even_ more. _With father gone, I truly have no one to talk to here._ The only time Arya was able to release herself from her new tedious life was during her dancing lessons with Syrio Forell, her Bravoosi dancing master. When she danced with him, her wooden sword in hand, the hole that Jon and Daenerys had left behind felt almost mended… _almost._

That morning she'd woken up with the same sadness and longing for her home. She needed to see a familiar face, she needed to feel the North's summer snow fall on her face, to hear Robb's laughter, or see Bran running around, _even though he had fallen_ and her mother's auburn hair glisten in the sun.

Syrio Forell picked up on her melancholy during her dancing lessons, "Arya child, you are sad. Is it the North you long for? Your home?"

"How do you know?" She shot back at him, not meaning to sound so angry or rude.

Syrio gave her a knowing smile, "I see it in your eyes, the grey stormy, icy clouds inside of them. But that's good! Fight like you are your emotions, let out your fury and into your sword and soon enough you will not be a _dead girl,_ but a victor."

That made Arya smile, so she lifted her wooden sword off from the floor and began to dance, _Braavosi style_. Each time she struck her Braavosi dancing master's sword, she imagined it being a person, not a lifeless piece of wood held in his hand.

 _Whack!_

 _Joffrey_

 _Whack!_

 _Cersei_

 _Whack!_

 _King Robert_

 _Whack!_

 _The hound_

It felt good, hitting those she hated, like they had left her life. _Like they had died._

"Well done Arya! Good work child, I can clearly see that you must be half Bravoosi by the way you fight!" Syrio told her warmly, letting out a chuckle, "Now, remember to chase cats, I saw a big mean black cat nearby earlier, hissing at the Queen and Joffrey, scaring the prince. Hates the Lannisters, that cat."

 _I want to keep that cat, not chase it._ Arya mused to herself.

Syrio was right; that cat was mean and very big. Arya spent half the day following it, jumping to ensnare it in her hands and running after it got away, snarling and hissing. All of her brave attempts were futile, and she was covered in scratch marks and bruises. _Nothing I'm not used to._

Deeper and deeper into the castle she went, the halls becoming darker and darker as she chased the cat down flights stairs. Soon, it became so dark that Arya struggled to see. The cat ran away, and Arya was left in the pitch black hall on her own, with only silence around her.

 _Fear cuts deeper than swords she told herself,_ over and over again, repeating it like a chant in battle.

 _Fear cuts deeper than swords, fear cuts deeper than swords, fear cuts deeper than swords, fear cuts deeper than swords._

Arya entered a new room then. She was shocked to see huge stone heads lined up in a room lit by torches mounted on the stone walls.

 _Fear cuts deeper than swords._

 _Dragon skulls,_ she realized.

 _Jon and Daenerys would adore these,_ she noted sadly as she traced her skinny arm over the tooth that was the size of her entire body on the largest of the skulls. She wanted to admire each one, to feel them. It made her feel closer to Jon, like perhaps he was there with her, laughing and smiling, with Daenerys by his side.

 _I wonder if their dragons will ever become this bi-_

Her thoughts were halted by the sounds of voices coming from bear by, getting louder and louder.

 _Fear cuts deeper than swords,_ she told herself as she climbed into the mouth of the dragon skull, pushing her body between the tooth and the hard bone inside.

 _Fear cuts deeper than swords, fear cuts deeper than swords, fear cuts deeper than swords._

The voices were echoing around the dark room now, and she could hear two, both the voices of men.

Arya Stark ignored the hammering of her heart inside her chest, and tried to crane her neck to have a look at who the men were; in the dim light of the flame torches, she could make out two large figures, one of them being fat with a beard and clothes that appeared foreign. The other was also plump, but unlike the first man, his head was bald and his clothes made him look like a wizard.

 _I don't know them._

"I have never wanted to use the wolves as tools." The first man spoke. _The wolves? He means my family!_

She listened even closer, intrigued.

"I'm afraid we have to, my old friend." The second man told the first, his voice much more soothing and slow. "You tell me that Rhaegar's son is in Pentos with Daenerys Targaryen, the son of Lyanna and Rhaegar. That makes him half Stark."

 _Jon…_

The second man continued, "Eddard knows of this, and I've already seen rising tensions between him and his old friend King Robert."

The first man began to nod in agreement, "The hand does value his blood more than his friend, and yet, we have a third dragon, and one with a stronger claim than the bastard. I wish to put my concerns over him, and not the bastard."

"Too much concern attracts attention. The puzzle will unfold soon, and then we can concern over our future King that right now is dead to the world."

"So, dear friend, we shall arrange the pieces against each other, and let the dragons come again with the wolves once the false stags are done." The second man announced to his fat friend.

"And what shall turn them against each other?"

"The false stags; the hand already has his suspicions about the princes and the princess with the assistance of Petyr Baelish. All we must do now is wait, my friend."

With that, Arya snuck out of the dragon's mouth and scurried to the large iron gates opposite, slipping her body through its bars.

 _Fear cuts deeper than swords._

The men were beginning to walk further and further away, their conversation sounding quieter than Arya's rushing thoughts.

 _What do they want with father, with Jon, with my family? I have to tell him now._

 _The false stags?_

 _Who are they?_

 _The third dragon, dead to the world?_

 **Jon**

After his conversation with Daenerys, Jon often found himself thinking about his dead sister Rhaenys and his dead brother, Aegon.

 _What kind of people would they be? Would I look like them? Probably not,_ Jon added as an afterthought, reminding himself of how different he looked to Daenerys.

 _Would he have had honour, like Ned?_

He heard Daenerys enter the room, he felt her soft lips brush over his, and his lips pull he over for more. He opened his eyes to see her smiling down upon him, her amethyst eyes shining in pure happiness.

"What is it?" Jon asked her through a chuckle and a kiss.

Daenerys laughed, "Nothing really… I'm just happy."

"Are you?" She added.

"Not really… I was thinking about Rhaenys and Aegon again…"

Daenerys stroked Jon's hand, "They would have been good siblings Jon. I envy you for it sometimes; all I had was Viserys, and I was so alone that I didn't realize that he was not a good brother until I was in Westeros. I didn't know what love felt like." Daenerys looked to the floor then, looking sad too, "The only happy memory I had before meeting you and going to Winterfell to find a true loving family was living in the house with red door. Sitting under the lemon tree in the sunlight, when Viserys was still a brother to me. I liked to eat lemon cakes." Daenerys admitted, grinning again.

"That sounds like Sansa, she loves lemon cakes too." Jon mused, the _sister_ who he didn't know as well appearing in his mind. Quickly, Sansa turned into Arya, wild and always smiling her toothy smile.

"I miss Arya." Jon confessed, feeling his heart ache as he thought of her. He had worked out that she was in Kings landing, and that made him miss her even more. Her amongst all those horrible Baratheons and Lannisters instead of living her life with her family in Winterfell was a thought which Jon did not like to have. Arya was unlike Sansa, she wasn't made for court life with all of its pleasantries and games. _No, Arya should forever be riding in the woods with Nymeria at her side._

"Me too." Daenerys told him, whispering into his ear now, "I miss all of them, I did not like leaving them." Her eyes were locked with Jon's now, and a playful smile was tugging at her lips, "Never leave me, Jon Snow."

"Never." Jon told her firmly, trying to resist the urge to rip her clothes off right there and then.

"Good, because I love you, Jon."

"I love you too, Daenerys." Jon said, knowing that his words were pure truth, knowing that he had never been so sure about something in his life.

"You taught me love, you made me love." Daenerys murmured, too busy unlacing her gown to speak clearly.

Jon joined her, he pulled his breeches off and lifted his shirt over his head, throwing it onto the floor before pulling Daenerys onto the bed with him, both naked.

"Thank you Jon, for teaching me love."

 **NOTES: I enjoyed writing the chapter as introduced new stuff into the story. Just want clarify that Varys does know of Viserys' death.**

 **As always, please review as it helps me a lot! Give me your views on "the third dragon" and also Varys' and Illiryo's plans!**

 **Thanks XX**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Dragons of Winter**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Eddard**

Ned Stark's eyes grew wide when he read the page titled ' _House Baratheon';_

 _Joffrey Baratheon - golden haired,_

 _Tommen Baratheon - golden haired,_

 _Myrcella Baratheon - golden haired._

All of a sudden, his thoughts began to rush around his head at the truth of the Queen Cersei Lannister and her brother, Jaime Lannister.

 _Bran saw them together, and they pushed him out of the window… Robert's children are not his children, they are not princes nor princesses, but bastards not worthy of the throne that their supposed father sits on._

 _The Lannisters tried to kill my son!_

Ned hastily stood up from his desk, covered heavily in books and pieces of parchment, dripping with evidence.

 _Robert is leaving on the morrow to hunt bore and to drink wine…_

Ned knew he had to tell him, and he knew that he had to tell him as fast as he could, before it was all too late.

But then, something inside of his caused his to think of the children, and Ned stopped in his tracks. Yet that image switched to another; Tywin Lannister presenting Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen in Lannister cloaks, battered and hacked to pieces.

With that, Eddard continued to walk onwards to Robert's solar.

 **Arya**

' _Lock your door, don't leave your chambers unless it's your father- and only your father at the other side of your door._ ' Her septa's words rang in Arya's head, masking out the sound of Sansa crying under the sheets of the bed- _almost._

"Will you shut up _for once_ Sansa?" Arya hissed once her sister's whimpering had become too much.

Arya leaned her ear against the door once more, trying to hear what was happening down below in the Throne room. She couldn't make out much, but Arya was certain that men were fighting, due to occasional slash or scream that would make Sansa begin to cry again. After another audible shout echoed around the keep, Arya's sister cried out. She was ready to snap at her sister and bark at her, but something inside of Arya caused her to do the opposite.

"Sansa?" Arya watched as Sansa's red tresses and blue watery eyes peaked from under the covers, her hands visibly shaking, "I'm sorry for shouting at you, you're only scared."

Sansa blinked, clearly surprised at Arya's kindness; she blinked even more when Arya extended her hand out to Sansa and sat down beside her sister.

"Thank you Arya." Her sister replied, grasping onto her hand tightly.

"Let's stay together Sansa, father told me that this is a dangerous place where people plot and scheme, a place where people stab each other in the back." Arya told her sister, who to Arya's shock hesitated before nodding, "Please don't trust the queen, or your stupid prince. Don't trust anyone here, Sansa."

"Bu Joffrey, he's my one and true lo-!" Sansa recited, her voice had stopped shaking.

" _Sansa!_ YOUR STUPID, IDIOTIC GOLDEN PRINCE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU AND HE IS A LITTLE SHIT SO STOP FUSSING OVER HIM!"Sansa flinched at her harsh words that even Arya didn't know were inside of her, yet Arya could still feel her sister's unyielding grasp ever present on her hand.

After a long silence of Sansa trying to think, Arya's sister finally spoke up, "Joffrey… isn't Kind-I suppose." She sounded like she was being held at knife point by the way she said the words. _Like they were bringing her pain._

"We'll stay with each other now."

 **Eddard**

The Lannister soldiers were sprawled over the floor, the colour of the stone tiles matching their crimson cloaks. However, it was no great victory; Cersei, Jaime and the children were gone, smuggled out of the city in the heart of the fighting.

 _Soldiers, killed for nothing, Ned Stark thought bitterly._

Ned slotted Ice back into its sheath, wanting to put away all of the violence and bloodshed that was currently stinking the air. Robert wasn't done however, his friend was furiously shouting at his kingsguards, bellowing furious, meaningless words at anyone and everyone.

"THE LANNISTERS HAVE ESCAPED!" Ned's friend thundered," THE YELLOW HEADED SHITS! KILL THEM, KILL THEM ALL!" _My friend?_ Robert's reaction brought his mind back to that time in the throne room; _"They're dragon spawn, they deserve to be killed!"_

" _They were children! No child deserves to die, lest the way they did!" Was what Eddard had responded before leaving his friend on the throne._

Yet this time, Lord Eddard Stark simply stood there, watching his friend deteriorate before his own eyes.

 **Daenerys**

The warm sun warmed her skin as she watched the waves lap against the walls of the castle. Rhaeanna sat beside her on the balcony, alongside Jon, Viserion and Rhaegal. She could recall standing on the balcony with Viserys, but then she had been too focused on not angering her brother to notice the small details of the city. One-minute detail that caught Dany's eye was a small ship that slipped underneath the castle. To her surprise, she noticed the Magister exit the boat and quickly enter the castle.

"The magister hasn't been here for weeks…" Daenerys began flatly.

Jon nodded his head.

"He slipped out and we didn't even realise…" Daenerys looked at Jon, who was muttering something under his breath over and over again, "What are you doing?"

"Noting down a potential exit… in case we'd ever need to leave this place in a hurry." Jon explained, not allowing his grey eyes to leave where the ship had been.

Jon's words made one part of her feel sad; in Winterfell, Jon had been a bastard. No hidden agendas, no worries and certainly no one wanting him dead. _Yet now Jon has to worry about potential assassins sent by the Usurper, Robert Baratheon._

 _I am no Stark, but Jon is not a summer child anymore, and winter is coming._

 **Varys**

 **One Moon Later**

"IT'S CHAOS OUT THERE!" The king bellowed, his golden crown falling from his head in his rage, "Tywin fucking Lannister is pushing us back to Kings landing and soon the old cunt will be at our door, wanting our ugly heads on bloody pissin' spikes!" Robert yelled as he clumsily set his crown back onto his black unkempt hair.

Varys watched the others sitting at the table; all faces were neutral, silent and secretive, all except one.

Lord Stark clearly appeared to be in deep thought, trying to plan their next move like he was the King himself- which in truth was what he was doing _, ruling instead of his friend_.

"SOMEONE SPEAK UP!" The king's familiar voice echoed around the chambers.

Varys was surprised to hear that it was not Lord Stark speaking, but Petyr Baelish instead, "Your grace, may I suggest that I marry the Lady Lysa Arryn? We have known each other since we were children, alongside Lady Catelyn Stark, as you will know my Lord Hand. She is widowed, and ruling the Kingdom of the Vale on her own. By marrying her, we would receive the knights of the Vale, of which there are 40 000."

Varys watched Ned Stark's brooding response, and then the King's, "I always knew you wanted to fuck Lysa Arryn." Was how the King replied, even letting out a chuckle despite how serious the matter at hand was. Everyone else remained still, with frozen masks on their faces- even Eddard's, _interesting._

 _Petyr Baelish is up to something,_ Varys noted as well, knowing to stay ever cautious with Baelish.

"That would be inappropriate." Varys heard the old Grand Maester's frail voice stammer, "Lady Lysa was born a Tully, and you… the son of a small Lord."

"And yet, here I sit, amongst people of wealth and power. Sickly little boys can sometimes become powerful men." Baelish's stern face still remained a mask that refused to slip, but Pycelle's white hairy eyebrows furrowed in annoyance and Varys could see him slowly clench his scarce and loose teeth.

"Silence, both of you!" Robert commanded, his face turning a dark shade of pink, "Littlefinger, I grant you to marry Lysa. I will give you leave tomorrow night; I hope you have a guard to escort you."

Varys had been with Petyr Baelish for some time, enough to tell when the man felt pleased and accomplished, despite I being invisible to everyone else at court. He could see then how he lowered his eyebrows in content before raising them again and lifting his head up ever so slightly. Then, Varys noticed something perplexing; Petyr was flicking his eyes from Robert to Ned, like he was trying to calculating something to make his next move.

 _It looks like for once that Baelish is doing my work for me…_

"My King, there's another issue I wish to discuss." Petyr said, his eyes quickly darting to the Lord Hand before fixing themselves onto the King.

The King said nothing, but he nodded to Varys in agreement.

"My little birds tell me many odd things your grace… one of them being told to me just this morning." The spider waited for Robert's fists to clench and for his attention to be fully focused on him before continuing, "They whisper such strange tales, like of Viserys Targaryen being killed and of dragons being born… three of them, your grace."

The small council chambers were filled with the King's hollering and bellowing instantly after he had finished speaking, causing the King's guards to flinch and even step back in caution

"Soon the mad dragon whore will be crossing the narrow sea with three ugly beasts capable of burning castles to the ground!" Robert Baratheon roared while Eddard Stark looked to his feet, a cold frown plastered across his face, _Baelish saw it too,_ Varys noted to himself as he watched Petyr's eyes pass onto the Lord Hand.

Ned Stark's head snapped up however when the King called his name with a pink face and clenched fists, "NED! Jorah Mormont was unsuccessful in killing Daenerys Targaryen, but Viserys seems to have found his grave. I want you to finish the job and kill that crazy bitch Daenerys."

"She is nothing more than a child." Was all he responded with, but his eyes were filled with grief and anger, telling a different story.

Robert, oblivious to his _friend's_ expression, continued to bark at Eddard Stark, "Children of mad Kings don't deserve the treatment of an ordinary child. Have you forgotten what the Targaryens did to your father and brother? What that fucking prince Rhaegar did to _my_ Lyanna- your sister?"

"Killing a child unresponsible for the crimes of their father and brother makes you no better than those who performed them."

Everyone else were frozen in their seats, except from the hand and the King, both full of rage and standing from their chairs.

"Careful Ned! Careful…" Robert said, but it was too late; Lord Eddard Stark had removed his pin from his tunic and was pacing out of the room, leaving everyone to watch in shock while Robert threatened his lifelong friend who had gone from sight, the pin falling off the table as Robert shook it.

 **Eddard Stark**

His footsteps echoed through the tower as he hurtled up its stone steps.

 _My daughters…_ was all he could think. _My daughters! My daughters!_ It was like when he had been rushing up the stairs of the tower of joy, looking for his dear sister Lyanna. _Instead, I found her in a bead of blood, with a babe in her bloody arms._

"Sansa, it's your father!" He listened as his daughter opened the door and appeared in front of him, dressed in a northern dress and her hair in a simple northern braid.

"What is it father?" She asked, anxiety thick in her small voice.

Eddard Stark noticed that Arya was also in Sansa's bed chambers, perching on the bed, her face matching Sansa's. _The two have been getting on very well since the Lannisters escaped…_

"I am Hand of the King no longer…"

" _Why?"_ Sansa demanded.

"The King commanded me too assassinate Daenerys and her dragons, I refused." Ned told the two, unable to find kinder words for them.

" _OH I HATE THAT FAT KING_!" Arya yelled, before Sansa told her to _'shut up'._ It made Ned chuckle slightly, despite the grave atmosphere that remained thick in the air.

"Arya, Sansa, Kings landing is safe no longer. We need to leave."

 **Littlefinger**

Lord Stark had been gathering his things all night, _but he hasn't departed_ _ **yet**_. Petyr knew this was his chance to tell the King something about his lifelong friend;

 _something concerning a bastard and a dragon._

 **NOTES**

 **So, A LOT has happened in this chapter so I hope it doesn't sound very rushed. Next chapter there will be more Pentos POVs due to the lack of them in this one… (sorry** **!)**

 **Also, please review as all of your comments really help me write and many of them make me smile!**

 **PS: I'm going on holiday for 4 weeks, so I don't think I'll update. I'll try to though haha xx**


	17. Chapter 17

The Dragons of Winter

Chapter 17

 **Varys**

 _Click._

 _The pieces had fallen together and the stag was attacking the wolf._

The stag wasn't angry, or furious, but livid and falling to countless pieces of glass, ready to hurt anyone. He had a haunted look in his bloodshot blue eyes, always talking about his Lyanna that was his no longer, who had never been his. Even though when someone else mentioned her, he'd throw them out of the room, roaring and sobbing.

Varys had planted his own pieces into his web; his birds were whispering gossip about the black dragon, born from ice and fire, as well as the Targaryen beauty, who had woken dragons from stone alongside the black dragon. Songs were being sung about the beautiful Stark girl being forced to marry a stag, who left her life behind and ran away with a mysterious and handsome dragon prince before falling in love.

Soon enough, Varys' web had grown, reached out into regions of Westeros leagues away from its origin. Small villages full of smallfolk, Lords in their castles and people alike were telling tales of the dragons who were once thought to be dead to the world.

On the other side of his web, Robert Baratheon was in his chambers, plotting with Petyr Baelish.

And somewhere on the web of scattered plots and pieces lay Lord Eddard's daughters, pieces that Varys had yet to move. _Soon,_ he told himself.

 **Arya**

"You are worried about your father, Arya child." Syrio told her once more after she refused to dance.

"Yes." She told him bluntly, glancing at her sister, who had agreed to come with her to her _dancing lesson._ Her blue eyes were watery and red, with big wet tears leaking from them and touching her pale cheeks that looked like they were going to crack at any given second.

 _We have to stay together._

"Remember what I told you child. You are sad, that is good." He told her in his strange accent.

"Father is in a cell. The king will kill him!"

Syrio gave her his knowing smile and passed her wooden sword into Arya's small hands that so desperately wanted to kill that stupid fat king, "What do we say to the god of death?"

"Not today." She finished, swinging the sword against Syrio's with such speed and aggression it made Sansa jump in her seat.

" _Arya Stark, your father wants to see you."_

Arya felt her heart pound a little harder when she saw a dozen men storm into the room, their gold cloaks whipping around their feet and their golden armour causing the room to echo.

 _Fear cuts deeper than swords._

"My father wouldn't send _you,_ and I don't have to go with you if I don't want." She spat, raising her sword while ignoring the growing urge to run away in fear.

"Take her, and the other one too!" One of the men commanded, stepping forward for Arya and Sansa to see that the man was Meryn Trant.

"Are you men or snakes that you would threaten a child?" Syrio Forel said in his Braavosi accent, placing his arm in front of Arya protectively.

"Mind your place, _dancing master."_ Ser Meryn Trant barked, "TAKE THEM!"

In blur of motion, Sansa screamed and hurtled towards Arya, who was standing behind Syrio. She watched in terror as her dancing master and friend pointed his wooden stick at the big kingsguard, holding steel swords and covered thick in golden armour.

One of the men walked forward, hacking his sword at Syrio. _He's too slow,_ Arya thought as she watched the Kingsguard struggle to hit Syrio's fast moving frame. One hit on the head from her Braavosi dancing master was all it took for the man to fall onto the floor, crumpled in a heap.

Arya watched as it happened again and again, each man ending up in a pathetic mass on the floor.

 _Fear cuts deeper than swords._

"Bloody idiots!" Meryn Trant spat as he lunged and struck Syrio, who blocked the brute of a man. _Whack, hit, whack, hit._ Arya almost believed that Syrio would survive, _almost._

 _Snap!_ In one blow, Syrio's wooden sword had broken into two pieces.

"Run!" Arya cried out, wanting desperately to pull her friend away from the stupid guard.

"The first sword of Braavos does not run, Arya we are done with dancing for the day." Was all he replied, before saying, "What do we say to the god of death?"

"Not today." Arya could feel tears running down her cheeks now, and she let them.

"Now, go." Syrio told her before Arya took Sansa's hand and ran.

 **Jon**

"In a cell…" Daenerys cried. She was sitting on the bed, her violet eyes awash with shock and anger. Jon was sitting on the bed too, but he was just looking into the corner. His eyes were frozen, giving nothing away. "Jon, we have to go and help them!" She urged, grabbing his cold hands and placing them into her own.

"We can't."

Daenerys' eyes widened at his flat words, yet she continued to speak, "Yes we can. Jon, Arya is in Kingslanding and so is Sansa. Imagine how afraid they are!"

"The King won't spare them Daenerys!" Jon shouted, not meaning to raise his voice.

"He might, if we rally the Northern army with ours." She persisted, her eyes full of determination.

"What army Daenerys? We don't _have_ one!"

"Not yet, Jon…"

 **Arya**

"Sansa faster please!" Her sister was sobbing as the two sisters were dashing deeper and deeper into the dungeons where Arya had seen the fat wizards and the dragon skulls.

"There's a way out Sansa, follow me!" Arya explained quickly, hauling the crying Sansa through a set of iron barred gates and into a small tunnel. She looked like she wanted to cry even more as the smell of the tunnel hit her nose. Yet on and on they staggered, tumbling over dead rats and each other. Sansa ceased to cry once daylight began to peak through the darkness. She even let a watery smile appear on her face as her feet touched the floor outside the keep.

Arya scanned her eyes around the yard; there were few people around, and those who were were rushing around, paying no mind to the two girls. There were two chests lying on the ground, tipped over with their contents scattered across the dust. Arya was about to grab Sansa's hand and run when something small and shiny caught her eye amongst the scattered garb. "Needle!"

She was sliding her small sword into her belt when a voice from behind her caused her to whip her head around; it was the stable boy.

"What do you want?" Arya demanded.

"I want _you_ wolf girl, so does the King!" That made her want to run away, but something caused her to remain there, watching the plump boy advance towards her. He wheezed when the blade went through his stomach, his pale shirt instantly turning into a dark crimson as the boy slumped onto the floor.

All Arya could do was take her horrified sister and run.

 **Daenerys**

When Daenerys had lived in Pentos with Viserys, all he ever talked about was seizing an army and then the throne that he believed to be his. She could remember her brother in his chambers, trying to figure out how to obtain an army, though mostly he made someone else figure it out for him. How he'd broken down after the armies had refused him, and how he had beaten Dany to release his rage.

She had pretended not to hear them whispering _beggar King_ as Viserys walked by, but at night Daenerys reflected on what Westeros really thought about her family. _Now I know,_ Daenerys thought as she fed Rhaeanna, _and now I'm not weak or a slave to a half-mad brother._

Rhaegal shrieked, demanding to be fed. _Jon usually feeds him,_ Daenerys noted sadly, thinking of how Jon was in his chambers, away from her and the dragons. _He thinks we can't save Ned, but we can._ Daenerys knew they needed an army. _But from where?_

A loud knock on her door interrupted her thoughts; it was Illiryo Mopatis.

"Princess, a man requests audience with you." He told her, stroking his thick beard with his hand cast in golden rings.

"Who is it?" Daenerys asked, putting down the uncooked meat for Viserion.

"Ser Jorah Mormont."

Seeing the bear's apologetic face again made her feel like the vulnerable naïve child she had been when she last saw him.

 _He let me go,_ she remembered, as Ser Jorah stood before in silence. He had a long scar reaching from his left eye to the corner of his frowning mouth- _did he get that scare saving me? Did one of the men hack at his face while I hurtled away on the back of a horse? How I ran…_

"Ser…" She said as she realized she had not said a word to him.

Jorah Mormont stepped forward, his brown eyes fixed on Dany. _He's staring at me… did King Robert send him?_ She thought, slowly edging towards the guards stationed behind her, not allowing her eyes to leave him.

"My Princess…" He began, remorse clear on his hardened face, "Forgive me for my actions against you. I longed for my home, you were my chance to get it back." He was on both knees now, his eyes not leaving Dany's, "I am no longer in service of the usurper, and I pledge my alliance to you and House Targaryen."

Daenerys couldn't ignore the trusting look that warmed the Bear's eyes, "Ser… the chance to thank you for saving me ran by as fast as the horse I escaped on rode away." She watched as his face softened as she continued to speak, "So, I owe my gratitude to you, Jorah Mormont. I see the world differently now after you let me go."

"Thank you, my princess I –" His words echoed around the room as she cut the bear off by raising her hand.

"Yet, how can I be certain that you wouldn't have continued to deliver me to the capitol if the men had not attacked us? I fear I cannot be certain-ser." She announced, making sure to project her voice.

"Princess, I knew from the time we set foot on Westeros that I didn't want to take you to the King." Daenerys wanted to speak, but something inside of her allowed him to continue, "Yet every time I decided to set you free, I remembered my home, tucked in the North. I wanted my home, where my family are…"

A melancholy look passed over his sun-kissed face and glassed over his eyes. _I know that look well; I wanted a home too…_

"Then when those men threatened to take you to the King for me, I knew they would hurt you. Those men were beasts, Princess."

Dany felt a part inside of her, demanding for her to command the man to leave; _he served the usurper!_ It said. And yet another part pleaded for her to let him stay.

 _He saved me…_

"Ser Jorah the andal, of House Mormont…" She began, watching his eyes that were still firmly locked into her own, "I give you my permission to serve me and House Targaryen, but if you ever betray me, you will be wishing you had never conducted such an act."

His eyes grew wide as she spoke, "Thank you, your grace. I am in your debt from this day until my last." He gave her a final nod before whipping his body around and walking away.

"Wait!" She called after him, "Walk with me, Ser Jorah. I want you to meet my nephew."

 **Varys**

"Thank you, little bird." The child curtsied before dashing out of the room below the keep.

 _This past week has been rather eventful,_ Varys thought as he pulled out a small piece of parchment and a quill. _And my friend across the water will be keen to know my whispers and schemes._ The Spider began to write in High Valyrian, _no spy of the King or Baelish shall know the contents of this letter, if it's written in an alien tongue._

Once he had scribbled the last Valyrian words in handwriting that was not his own, he scanned his eyes over the parchment;

 _The King is tormented by ghosts of wolves and dragons. The daughters of Eddard Stark have escaped the capital, with thanks to the younger one's Braavosi water dancer. I have accommodation waiting for them, and across the water they will encounter a third dragon._

 _The North as yet to join the war, but soon the Lions and Stags will be at each other's throats, and the wolves' too. Their forces will weaken, and the dragons will be saviours in the eyes of the common folk._

 _From your Dear Friend._

It was a great risk, to send such a letter. Varys knew. Yet the spider also knew that if any information were to not reach his friend in Pentos, he would be taking a risk even greater.

His little bird had arrived fast, ready to bestow the parchment to his next bird, waiting at the docks. Varys gave the child the letter and watched him run out of the room, as silent as a shadow in the night.

 _The dragons will rule again one day._

 **NOTES: I managed to find some time over the holidays to write this chapter, which is slightly longer than usual by the way** **Hope you enjoyed, and please, please write a review, as they really motivate me to write this. I procrastinate, okay?**


	18. Chapter 18

The Dragons of Winter

Chapter 18

Daenerys

Ser Jorah was quiet as she walked with him to Jon's chambers. He was a listener though; Dany watched him nod and keep his eyes on her a she told him the story of Jon Snow, though she noticed how the Bear distastefully looked to the floor as she mentioned Ned.

"These are his chambers, Ser Jorah." She explained as they reached the stretch of the corridor where Jon's quarters were, "I'll fetch my nephew." Daenerys knocked before letting herself in, ignoring how Jon never said she could enter.

He was sitting on a chair facing the window, his back turned to her as she padded to him.

"Daenerys." He said plainly once she reached him and was perched beside him on the chair.

"Jon." She replied with the same plain voice. _Jon is not himself, I can fix that. "_ Why are you doing this?" She demanded, shedding the flatness into her voice.

"Because Robb is going to have to fight a war, perhaps not yet but him calling the Stark banners and marching South is inevitable! Arya and Sansa are in Kings landing at the mercy of King Robert and Ned is in a cell." His voice was full of ice now, and he was standing up, "They're my family, Daenerys! Soon they'll die, and what can I do? I'm stuck across the water!" She had never seen him so angry, or upset.

She cupped his face in her hands, "We can help them, Jon!"

"How?" He asked her, sadly.

She could hear the determination in her voice now, _"We will get an army."_

Arya

The city smelled worse when they were at the bottom of it, amongst shit and beggars and orphaned children. _We look like begging orphaned children,_ Arya thought as she looked at Sansa's soiled gown that was once a fine blue dress with roses embodied on the sleeves and her tangled hair. _We'll be orphans soon…_ Arya added sadly to herself. _The King will kill father and then mother too, then we'll be poor beggars wearing rags on the streets of this shit pile of a city._

Arya glanced at a child with one leg crying for a few coins inside a crusty doorway. Everyone ignored

him, and those who didn't would make a jape about the cripple before snatching the few bronze coins he had from his tenuous grasp and running away. _I would hate that life._

That was when another child caught her eye, a girl dressed in simple clothing peeking from an alley behind a tavern. Arya tapped Sansa on the shoulder, "That girl's watching us, look!"

Sansa's eyes widened as they fixed on the girl, "We should go, she might want to steal something!"

"Steal what? A soiled gown?" Arya hissed, "She wants us to follow her, come on!"

"No!" Sansa persisted, grabbing Arya's arm and trying to turn her the other way.

"Yes! She's younger than us, and I have needle." Arya spat before hurling herself to the girl. Sansa had no choice but to follow her sister into the alley. "Who are you?" Arya demanded.

The child remained in her relaxed stance, as silent as before.

"What do you want?" _Still silent._

"Arya let's go!"

Sansa's winging was beginning to irritate her, " _Shut up!"_ Arya put her attention back onto the child, who was sliding something out of her pocket. _A piece of parchment…_

"Why are you giving me this?" Arya questioned cautiously as the girl placed it in her hand. The girl motioned her hands, telling Arya to open it.

 _Follow me if you want to be safe_

Arya wasn't sure if she should have been relieved when she read it, Sansa had the same reaction. Regardless, Arya grabbed Sansa and ran in pursuit of the her when the child took off down the winding streets and alleys.

"We're going away from the keep; I think this is safe!" Arya called to Sansa who was running behind her, holding her skirts so she wouldn't trip.

They hurtled down alleys and stairs, through markets and small taverns for what seemed like hours until the Red Keep seemed to be as small as a bird in the sky. Yet the girl kept on running, and Arya and Sansa had no choice but to chase after her.

 _A port… why are we here?_ All round her, Arya could see men and women of different colours, speaking different tongues. Everyone was trading, laughing and talking so loudly that Arya lost herself in the different languages. The ships all seemed to shine in the sun, despite them being modest vessels made of wood with simple details- if any details, carved on. The child had stopped running now, returning to the silent state she was in before.

"What are we doing here?" Sansa demanded, worry dripping thick in her voice, "Why did we have to follow you?"

Nothing came from the child but silence… nothing but her small hand gesturing for Arya to read the parchment once more. Nothing had changed on the paper, the same words still scribbled on it;

 _Follow me if you want to be safe_

Arya shook her head, trying to find some hidden meaning in the way the girl was looking at her. _Nothing._

"What is it?" Arya snapped.

The child responded by showing something with her hands; she was turning them the other way around. Arya understood.

However, Arya Stark did not understand why on the parchment's other side there was a spider beside a dragon. "What does this mean?" Arya asked her, not expecting the girl to answer- _and she didn't._ But Sansa did.

"Arya, it means that whoever sent us here wants to help Jon and Dany!" Her sister exclaimed, furiously pointing to the drawing, "We can trust this Arya!"

Arya didn't have time to reply, or to even react to how Sansa actually used her head to think of something helpful before the little girl was running again.

She lead them to a ship, as plain as the others and full of people like the others. Its simple white sail swaying in the breeze as men carried barrels of wine and spices off the deck and onto the port where people were waiting to carry them to their homes and castles.

"Here?" Arya asked the child, watching the ship warily. The child nodded, and was gone before Arya could thank her.

"I'm scared." Sansa said, watching a man with sun kissed skin jump onto the port and greet the two. He had a kind face, golden eyes and a mess of dark hair that cascaded to his back in tight curls. He reminded Arya of Syrio.

"I take you safe, friends." He had a thick accent and a warm voice, yet that didn't stop Arya from wondering where safety was in the seven Kingdoms, "Come, I take you aboard. Clean, food!" He exclaimed with a laugh as he brought the sisters on to the ship.

"Where are we going?" Sansa questioned, not hiding the unease in her voice.

"Far away, my ladies."

Jon

He and Dany had slept together that night. He couldn't shake the thought of how good it had felt to be inside of her, or how she had cried "Jon…". And then, she rested her head on his naked body and fell asleep, leaving Jon to stare at the ceiling and think through the night.

 _She's right… we need to help them. We need an army._

Jon had no idea how they'd obtain the army however, _it would take years… longer even!_ Jon thought sadly. _Ned and Arya and Sansa would be dead by then, and we'll be here, fighting for ghosts._ Jon wondered how long it would take for the dragons to grow to a size large enough to mount one. Daenerys talked about it often, with those violet eyes shining and her lips parted in a wishful smile. _She wants to take King's Landing,_ Jon knew. She wanted for house Targaryen to be strong again, a mighty house that rules.

 _But what do I want?_

Family was the first thing that came to his mind, love the second. A home _, belonging._ Before Daenerys was taken to Winterfell, before everything that had happened, Jon had been a bastard. Someone hidden away in the North by a man with sad eyes and a sadder smile, brothers, sisters, and a woman who hated him. A disgrace, a symbol of broken honour, lust. Jon loved Ned, and his siblings but had he ever belonged?

 _Things have changed now… I'm a prince._ Yet, would Jon belong? Even as a prince?

Catelyn

She could feel warmth rise in her heart as Winterfell's towers began creeping up behind its frosted hills and valleys. _Robb, Rickon…Bran._ Her sontucked inside his bed, cold and asleep and immobile had been her last memory of her child that had fallen from the tower. _Thrown,_ Catelyn Stark thought bitterly as she recalled the moments when she found out that the Lannisters had fled the capital to escape Robert's wrath.

Remembering how she had accused the wrong Lannister of such acts made the lady of Winterfell feel ashamed. Tyrion insisted day and night that he was innocent, and yet Catelyn only saw the truth in his words when news of Cersei and Jaime running from Robert reached them amongst the mountains of the Vale. Only then had Catelyn let the small man go.

What made Catelyn feel more ashamed of however was the way Rickon had clinged to her skirts for three days after she reunited with her son within the tall walls of Winterfell. Her youngest child was always there, like a shadow that remained day and night. _I was gone too long..._ was what she often found herself thinking as she once again performed her duties as Lady of Winterfell, alongside Robb. _He looks a lord now,_ Catelyn Stark thought glumly as she stared at her oldest, listening to the icy words that came from his mouth and into the ears of whoever came in the morning to share ideas or beg for help of some kind. _He had no choice, he had to become a man._

 _He had to sit in his father's chair and carry out his father's duties; he will have to fight for his father's life too, when the time comes._

Eddard

It was dark, cold and dark and cold. He would sit for hours, being grateful for his life, and how he had fathered beautiful children and married a woman he loved. Then spend the next hours frantically thinking about what was going on above him, his daughters and his other children tucked in the North. After, Lord Stark would always fall asleep, and see his sister standing before him.

In the dream, the blood from her last minutes was gone, replaced by a blue winter rose resting in her hands. She looked wild, she looked every piece that he loved about her.

"Promise me." She'd always whisper, before her face changed into another.

A face with the same eyes, the same hair and nose. _Jon…_

But unlike Lyanna, who seemed to be at peace, Jon would always be holding a long sword stained in blood, with armour in the colours of fire and blood caked in filth and the same red that engulfed his sword. His eyes were always wide and fearful, and his mouth would always call out the same words; " _Promise me, promise me, promise me…"_

A sudden light in the blackness of his cell caused Eddard to open his eyes, it was a flame. Lord Stark was ready to see a Kings guard or Robert himself to emerge from the darkness, but instead a different kind of man stood before him _;_

 _A spider._

 **NOTES: Sorry I took longer on this chapter, school has started again and I've managed to be lazy enough not to write this quickly. As always, PLEASE PLEASE write a review! You have no idea how they make me happy and motivate me to write more!**

 **XXX**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Dragons of Winter**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Eddard**

He found it hard to see the silhouette of the spider, seeing light after so much darkness was blinding him. Lord Stark had no idea if he was dreaming, or if someone had perhaps sent the spider to kill him; Ned was oblivious.

Lord Stark watched Varys stood there, so silent that if it had been dark, Ned would have not even known the man was in front of him at all.

 _The spider is good at going unnoticed, slithering around and stalking in the shadows,_ Lord Stark thought in his calm state. He could feel Varys' cool gaze on his, see the stillness in his posture. He looked so at ease; _perhaps he is, but perhaps that mind of his is spinning with articulate words and clever little phrases to make me submit to him,_ Ned pondered.

His thoughts were interrupted however, by a flagon of wine hitting him in the chest. Ned grabbed it gleefully, feeling a flood of hydration wash over him as he gulped down the sweet Dornish wine. Once he'd finished and dropped the now empty flagon onto the stone floor, the spider's cool voice echoed around the cell as he spoke his first calculated words to Ned;

"I see you've enjoyed your wine, _my Lord."_ Varys began, silence filling the room as the spider paused, "thank a Dornish friend of mine, a wine merchant who crafts the sweetest of summer wines. I asked especially for his most cloying wine, complimentary with what I am about to tell you, Lord Stark."

Ned Stark did not reply, for he was occupied with the task of trying to figure out the Spider's agenda, and he allowed more words to flow from his mouth as Ned listened intently.

"I presume you'd wish to know the current state of Westeros; your family, the Lannisters, dare I say your _dear friend_ Robert." Ned found himself nodding his head, his mind buzzing with questions he could not find answers to in the company of his own mind.

"You would?" Varys asked, a dark playfulness in his silky voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT LITTLE MAN?" Ned demanded, finally using his voice as his temper was lost at Varys' manipulative words.

The spider, showing no sign of fear, continued to speak, "Very well, my Lord. Your lovely wife Catelyn was so convinced your son Bran had been thrown from that tower by Tyrion Lannister, she took the man captive. Lady Stark was journeying to the Eyrie with the Imp her prisoner, when troubling news reached her ears telling her a different story of her son's attempted murder. She realized she had taken the wrong Lannister and let poor Tyrion go. I hear she has returned to Winterfell, where your son Robb is preparing to come to your rescue with his banner men in tow."

The mention of Robb shook him; _he is just a boy…_

"What else?" Ned Stark demanded, thinking about his daughters, and his nephew across the sea.

"Tywin Lannister is at war with Robert Baratheon, and I hear whispers of Lord Lannister sending an army to Winterfell, given that Robert's doesn't reach your home first."

 _I failed Lyanna, and now I'm failing my wife and children too…_ Ned thought in his mind, his heart swelling up with sadness.

Varys didn't pause for long that time however, and he began to speak once more almost instantly; "A sad little tale has flown around the Kingdoms, and even around Essos; a tale of a beautiful Lady wolf falling in love wi-"

"Don't mention her, don't pretend you care." Ned spat at the spider, who had an odd smile momentarily crawling up his monotone face. _He really is good at confusing men, isn't he?_

"The funny thing is, I do care, Lord Stark." He pronounced, "I care deeply, isn't that curious?"

Eddard was sick of his riddles and songs, "Who do you serve? Where do your loyalties lie, where have you weaved your web and where do your unsuspecting prey sit? TELL ME!" He shouted suddenly, feeling the ice in his veins thaw as his heated rage grew.

Varys bent down in front of Ned, his eyes unmoving as they bore into his own. A silence crawled into the room then, _it is like the spider is studying me, watching my emotions, unlocking my inner thoughts._ Soon the quietness passed however, and Varys began to speak, "I serve the realm, Lord Stark. It's as simple as that."

"It's not as simple as that!"

"But it is, Lord Stark. I serve those fit to rule, those who care for the people, the Kingdoms." Varys sighed, "That's why I'm concerned about your dear friend King Robert. He whores, he drinks and eats enough food to feed the whole of Kingslanding. He has no care for what he rules; some even say he's half mad as of late."

Ned felt a pang in his heart as he remembered his friend Robert; not the fat King that sat the Throne, but the boy he met in the Eyrie who he considered his brother. The boy who loved Ned's sister, would die for her even. _That boy is dead, replaced by a man slowly dying from the weight of a crown._

"Who is your better King then?" Ned said quietly.

"I prefer the idea of a Queen and two Kings, my Lord." At that Eddard tensed, _three?_ "The dragons must return; Queen Daenerys Targaryen, King Jon Targaryen- "

"Who is the third?" Ned demanded, his mid buzzing at Varys' revelation.

"Patience, my Lord. I'm assured you know the deaths of Queen Elia Martell and her two children, Rhaenys and baby Aegon. The deaths were atrocious, and I hear you and Robert conflicted on the topic of the babes' deaths. The truth is however, that the infant battered by Ser Gregor Clegane was not Aegon Targaryen…"

 _Seven hells_

"… The real babe was taken from Kingslanding before the sack, and he is now a man living in Essos."

Ned didn't know what to say, or think.

"Why should I trust you?" Lord Stark managed to choke out.

"Trust me, Lord Stark because I am the one who arranged for your daughters to escape from the capitol. Trust me because I am the reason they're far away from Robert, and the Lannisters or anyone else who wishes to harm them." Varys said as relief flooded into Ned's body; _Arya, Sansa, they're safe…_

"Trust be because I'm going to smuggle you away from here as well."

 **Arya**

At first she hated the sea. She hated how it swept all around her, its openness granting the little ship no cover to hide.

During her initial days aboard, she dreamt of Robert's war ships chasing her and Sansa. In her dreams, as the ships advanced in their masses, Arya always called for help, screaming for the dragons to save her and Sansa. But in her dreams, the two dragons she knew never came, but a different dragon she was unfamiliar with flew on to the boat. It would scoop her and Sansa into the air and leave the war ships trailing behind until they disappeared.

After that dream, Arya always reacted differently; sometimes waking in puddles of sweat, sometimes screaming and sometime waking up in a complete and serene state. It confused her.

However, as the days dragged on, Arya began to appreciate the fact that Robert wouldn't come. Her feelings of anxiety were replaced with a peaceful mood. Arya enjoyed watching the waves that occasionally gently lapped against the boat, and sometimes violently thrashed and rocked it. She loved listening to the sailors and their stories, though sometimes she struggled to understand what they told her, given that their accent were so thick. Some came from the Summer Isles, others from Braavos, Slavers Bay and some from places she'd never heard of.

"What is Braavos like?" She asked a Braavosi sailor she had taken a special liking to one day.

The man chuckled, reminding Arya of Syrio's warm laugh, "Braavos is like everything!" He glanced at Arya, noticed her perplexed expression and laughed again. "Sorry, I'm no common tongue talker!"

"Speaker." Arya corrected him with a smile.

He laughed again, "You see? I try to explain Braavos better now… Braavos has everything that is good in the world. Secrets, noise, music! I love very much the city! Understand?"

Arya understood.

Arya gave the sailor a final smile before peering around the boat for Sansa. As expected, her sister wasn't present amongst the loud sailors, or the any of the other bustling crew aboard the boat. Sansa spent the majority of her time gloating in their shared cabin. With nothing to sew with, Arya's sister slept or sang quietly to herself to pass the time.

Sansa's melancholy mood caused Arya to remember what was happening in Westeros, though any scraps of news about her family or the fat king had long since become stale after her time aboard the ship. Sometimes, Arya would sleep curled into Sansa's arms and listen to her weeping. Occasionally, Arya would let her own tears slip from her eyes, given that she had no idea if her father was alive, or if Robert had killed him.

Being in Sansa's arms often reminded Arya of her Lady mother, safe in Winterfell with Robb, Rickon and Bran. She hoped her younger brother was walking again, perhaps even climbing the castle walls once more. _If not,_ she thought _, Bran flies amongst the birds in his dreams, and rides Summer during the day through the Godswood._

Arya recalled Bran's bright smile, and how that smile must have quickly faded when Cersei and Jaime shoved him from the broken tower. A dark cloud ascended on her mind when she thought of the Lannisters, alongside feelings of hate she felt for only Robert and the Lannisters. She couldn't describe the hate she beared for the Cersei, Joffrey, Jaime and Robert. It was like whenever she recalled them, all her mind could think of was death; it scared Arya.

That night, Arya dreamt of sneaking into the fat King's chambers, slipping past the guards and padding to his bed where the King slumbered before pulling needle from her belt and stabbing the King until his white sheets were stained a bright crimson colour.

When Arya woke from her dream, she woke up with a smile beaming on her face.

 **Jon** [half a moon later]

After weeks of brooding, Jon had finally allowed himself to rest his head for a full night's sleep. He hadn't felt so calm in what felt like years as he dreamt dragon and wolf dreams throughout the night and into the morning. He roused when beams of golden sunlight were shining onto his face and Pentos was buzzing with music and noise under the clear blue sky. Jon couldn't help but smile.

"Jon!" A voice as radiant as the sun called from outside his chambers. Jon smiled even more when Daenerys marched into the room, wearing a flowing white dress that flew behind her as she strode to Jon's bed.

"Jon, I've got some news…" Suddenly, Jon's calm state faded from his mind almost as quickly as his smile changed into a frown. _News…_ the word caused Jon to sit up immediately, locking his eyes into Dany's.

But instead of pouting sadly like Jon was, Daenerys' face was lit up with a smile, much to Jon's astonishment.

"What is it?" Jon asked with caution, eyeing Dany.

Her arms curled around Jon's neck as she pulled him into an embrace, laughing, "Arya and Sansa have left Kingslanding!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Jon's face was smiling and beaming in a mutual fashion to Dany, all his negative thoughts and feeling smouldering in seconds.

"Seven hells, I-" Jon began before Daenerys cut him off.

"There's more Jon. Ned! He has escaped as well!"

"What?" Was all Jon could say, astonishment and elation taking his words from him.

Daenerys laughed again, her face flushing pink with joy, "Ned escaped from his cell, he wasn't there when the guards came to deliver him some food!"

"Where could he be now?" Jon said, not expecting an answer from Dany, who at that point looked just as sceptical as he did.

"I don't know…" She admitted after a pause, "Perhaps he's returning to Winterfell? Or maybe he's coming here?" Daenerys uttered, with uncertainty thick in her voice.

"And how in seven hells did Arya escape with Sansa in tow?"

"Perhaps she explored the castle and found a way out?" Daenerys suggested.

"I hope they have all reunited in Winterfell, I hate thinking of my family separated and so far from home." Jon stated.

As he spoke, something darkened in Daenerys' face; anger mixed with worry plain on her face.

"What is it Dany?" Jon asked her, running his fingers through her silver locks.

She looked like she did not wish to say it, but she spoke anyway in a quiet and hushed tone, "What if…" She eyed Jon, her amethyst eyes unmoving from Jon's own as she paused and continued to speak, "… what if Robert tries to attack Winterfell? He's ruthless!"

What she said hit Jon like an arrow to his chest; _the death of my family… just how it happened years before, but with the dragons and not the wolves. Arya, Sansa, Robb, Rickon, Bran, Eddard, even Catelyn… all dead!_

That was when Jon was certain of it. He knew what they had to do;

" _Daenerys, we need to get an army."_

 **NOTES: PLEASE READ!**

Hello! I'm sorry I hadn't updated in a while… school has been stressing me out recently However, I should start writing more often now so expect more frequent updates from me!

 _Just wanted to clarify the ages of the major characters at this point in the story (roughly 18 months have passed so far since the start of my story):_

 _ **Daenerys: 14 (nearly 15)**_

 _ **Jon : 15 (nearly 16)**_

 _ **Arya : 11**_

 _ **Sansa : 13**_

 _As you can see, I've mixed the TV show ages with the book ages. So, Arya and Sansa have their show ages while Jon and Dany have their younger book ages (:_

See you soon x


	20. Chapter 20

**The Dragons of Winter**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Daenerys**

Despite Daenerys' initial reluctance to trust Jorah Mormont, she felt like she could rely on the man completely after spending her time with him. Daenerys often found herself conversing with the bear, sometimes about Westeros and its people. After Jon's decision, however, the conversations would often turn to the matter of armies; where to get one and from who.

"The unsullied are an elite force, strong, extremely obedient and better trained than any other men in all the lands!" Jorah insisted one day as Daenerys sat beside him at her table, her arms crossed with her lips in a pout. Jon was sitting beside her, brooding about what Jorah and Dany conversed about.

"I will not buy slaves Jorah! What am I, a butcher?"

"You want your home back?" Jorah demanded.

Daenerys nodded, continuing to pout.

"You will get it if you have a powerful army behind you!"

"I will not _get_ my home back; I will take _it_!" Daenerys snapped, "And how can I be sure my _bought_ army is loyal to me?"

Jorah shook his head, "The unsullied are the most loyal force one can buy, princess. They follow their master without fail; if you were to tell them to jump off a cliff, they would do it!"

"They are slaves, _Ser!_ They would follow me because they have been cruelly and vigorously trained from dawn until dusk, not because they support us!"

"I say we buy them." Jon said, causing Daenerys' violet eyes to widen.

"Pardon?" She responded, "Buying slaves is in your wishes?"

Jon shook his head, "No, but saving my family happens to be."

What Jon said was enough to make Daenerys sigh, _I want to save them too, Jon._ She was close to arguing with Jon some more, but Jorah stood from his seat and walked to the door before she could utter another word.

The Bear bowed, saying "We will converse on this matter some more on the morrow. My princess, my prince." He closed the door behind him, leaving the pair in the room.

They studied each other for a moment, letting a silence sink in as their eyes carefully watched the other. It reminded Dany of her first days with Jon, when everyone was safe and sound within Winterfell's protective walls. She and Jon always studied each other then, wanting so desperately to feel the warmth of the other in their arms.

Dany couldn't even recall how many moons had passed since she last lived within Winterfell's walls, _or is it years?_ She longed for that feeling, the one where she felt safe and careless. _Will I ever even see Winterfell again?_

 **Tyrion**

The Lannister camps were as soiled as a winding Flea bottom street, though the bodies were not of drunks or thieves, and the cramped mazes of buildings were replaced by crimson red tents, pitched into the blood-stained soil.

 _Yet this shit pile still bests sleeping in a sky cell_ , Tyrion mused as he traced his mind back to the biting cold winds and sickening heights of where he was locked up in the Eyrie.

 _I'm certain smashing my head on the rocks at the bottom of the mountains would seem painless when put up against whatever death Robert has planned for us- or at least Cersei and Jaime,_ Tyrion grimaced. The dwarf was unsure of whether to cry or laugh hysterically when the news concerning his family fleeing from the capitol reached his ears. Cry because of Tommen and Myrcella, so young and oh so sweet, being shunned from the world by a whisper from the hand; laugh because of his sister's explicit stupidity.

Naturally, Cersei had fled to Casterly rock, alongside Tommen, Myrcella and Joffrey before Tyrion had the chance to gaze upon her face, ruined by torn pride. He had seen Jaime's however, worry stricken, but still the proud face of a lion. His brother remained at the prized side of their shared father, whose tenuous pride flickered only in his green eyes, hiding. Tywin's ambition however, leaped in the air, free and as apparent as ever.

The fact that Jaime remained Tywin's favoured son didn't surprise Tyrion in any way; he knew that no matter what Tyrion's golden brother did, no matter how awful or down-grading, Tywin would always detest Tyrion that little bit more. In Tywin's eyes, it was the price Tyrion had to pay for his mother's death in the birthing room all those years ago, as well as being a dwarf.

Tyrion thought about that topic often; _my does my father hate me so?_ And more frequently than not, it lead him to speculate if things would be different if he had either been born a golden, handsome lion like Jaime, yet still have killed his mother in the process, or alternately, been born a hideous dwarf but with his mother alive and well.

Each time, Tyrion would come to the same conclusion; _had I been born a gallant, tall man, Tywin could perhaps see past the fact that I killed mother. Legacy means everything to him, and a clever, yet comely son would serve._

"My lord." A voice spoke from behind the half-man, bringing him out of his mind and back into the stinking camp.

The speaker was some squire or other- _Jaime's squire is the most probable, since his last boy was shot with an arrow while I was away in my cell-_ Tyrion noted as he eyed the boy. "Lord Tywin calls for a meeting by his tent."

Tyrion thanked the lad before dismissing him and heading through and accumulation of soldiers and dingy tents to reach his father's War Council tent, pitched outside with a dozen guards faithfully standing before it. They nodded and let Tyrion through, silent but watchful. _I know that in their heads they're mocking me, saying half-man and imp,_ Tyrion thought knowingly as he walked through the flap of the tent, soon pushing that thought to the back of his mind once Tyrion set his eyes upon his father's council.

Tyrion nodded to Jaime as Tyrion pulled out his chair and hopped onto it, all the while acknowledging who else was present round the table. _The usual, I see,_ Tyrion noted as he glanced round at the familiar faces around the room. As expected, the room lacked Tywin Lannister's _golden_ presence given that his father liked nothing more than to stride in, with as much power as possible entering the air as the others gazed upon him. _Proud bastard._

As soon as Tyrion pictured it, Lord Tywin Lannister strode in, his Crimson cloak almost shining with his guards flanking him from behind, like dutiful dogs. Everyone rose, Tyrion included when his father sat into his chair, embellished with intricate carvings of lions roaring.

"You may sit." Tywin said, not as a curtesy but as a command. He eyed a piece of parchment, presumably a letter of some kind, stroking his beard while the others at in a mutual silence, knowing that it was Tywin's war council, and Tywin's war council alone.

He placed the parchment down, his eyes moving up to watch his council. What resumed after consisted of the discussion concerning Robert's declining sanity, his army crumbling and the fact that few remained truly loyal to him. Tyrion wanted to laugh, knowing that Tywin's army was dispersing into the wind just as Robert's was. " _NO ONE WANTS TO FOLLOW YOU NOW BECAUSE YOUR_ _CHILDREN FUCK EACHOTHER_ " was what Tyrion wished to holler into his dear father's ear. The imp had heard the whispers around the camp, people saying Cersei and Jaime were disgraces, and that Tywin was at fault for it.

Of course, no one brought that subject matter up for discussion. However, something far more interesting was;

"My Lord, I've been told reports concerning the Targaryens." At that, everyone went silent, nervously glancing at Tywin to receive a glimpse of his reaction.

"The _Targaryens?_ Tell me, Lord Westerling how this has come to be, since last time you told me that Viserys had died. How are there _two_ Targaryens?" Lord Tywin uttered, much to Lord Westerling's horror.

"Common folk around the Kingdoms have been speaking of Rhaegar Targaryen's secret child, through Lyanna Stark." Westerling offered, watching Tywin's expression turn from neutral to dismay.

Tyrion's expression mirrored Tywin's as the dwarf tried to solve the mystery of the secret Targaryen. _How has a Targaryen lived under Robert's and Tywin's noses all of this time?_ He wondered, finding no answer in his mind. _The Targaryen must be a bastard,_ he thought, his jaw dropping open when it hit him; _bastard!_

"Father; when we went to Winterfell, Lord Stark's supposed bastard was at the wall… but perhaps he wasn't. _Perhaps_ the bastard was raised as a Snow, when in truth Targaryen blood flows through his veins!" Tyrion said, everyone's eyes widening.

"Continue." Tywin uttered with his hands held in front of his mouth, placed in a scowl.

"Lyanna must have birthed the babe in the Tower of Joy, and Eddard found her dying, with a Targaryen babe in her arms…" Tyrion spoke, "Lyanna must have asked him to protect the infant, for Robert would have without a living doubt slaughtered it."

The council remained silent, the shock of the truth holding their tongues, realisation possessing their faces. The dwarf was bewildered himself; _perhaps Lyanna went with him willingly… causing the Rebellion and the deaths of her and Rhaegar's family with it_. _Love is dangerous…_

"It seems that old Ned Stark is not as honourable as people say." Jaime said, his voice complacent as he broke the silence.

" _Get out. All of you!"_ Tywin's words boomed around the tent like thunder, causing Ser Kevan to bow his head and lead the council outside. Tyrion began to follow the men shaking their heads in frustration, when Tywin spoke once more; "Jaime, stay- _you too Tyrion._ " Tywin, clearly angry said before continuing, before his voice took a more explicitly dark tone, "We must discuss what we shall do with the Starks."

 **Catelyn**

 _I must be strong,_ Lady Stark thought when he heard a knock at the door of her chambers. _Perhaps today is when they finally tell me that Ned is dead, or Arya and Sansa, or all three. Perhaps now is when I will fall…_

 _YOU MUST REMAIN STRONG FOR YOUR CHILDREN!_ Her mind screamed as her feet dragged themselves to the chamber door, as she turned the lock and braced herself for whatever news faced her on the other side of that door.

Yet all that Lady Catelyn saw when she swung the door open was the familiar face of Maester Luwin;

"Good morning." She told him, letting him in. "Any word from the South?"

To her horror, he nodded in response. Fearing the worst, Lady Stark fought her persistent tears and demanded to know what Luwin was talking about.

"I received this minutes ago, my Lady. _Read it."_

She frantically grabbed the piece of parchment from his outstretched hand, not sure of if she wanted to read it at all, yet certain she wanted to know what it contained. Her eyes dashed across the paper, tears falling from her eyes as she took in its words;

 _Arya, Sansa, Ned… they've escaped!_

"Who sent this?" She demanded, her hand clasped on her mouth in elation and shock, her body shaking.

"I do not know, but I feel that the picture on the back may be of some help if you wish to know who sent this."

She flipped he paper, and gasped when she saw it;

 _A spider._

 **Arya**

The pale orange sky shone in the backdrop of the great mass of houses and a stone bridge lying above the water that lead inside the maze. _A city!_

Arya's heart soared in a cloud of hope as she watched the ship near it. "Is it Pentos?" She spouted excitedly to the captain beside her at the front of the boat.

"No, my dear…" He responded, Arya filling with sorrow as soon as the words left his tongue. _Jon is not here. Daenerys is not here. Safety is not here._ The girl could feel anger rising within her, but she pushed it down, knowing that the captain wasn't at fault in anyway.

"Is it Braavos?" She asked again, feeling curios about the city that the ship's crew spoke so fondly about.

The captain chuckled, his white teeth shining as the ship neared the shore. "This is Volantis."

 _Volantis? Why are we here?_

 **Griff**

Jon Connington could not wait to leave Volantis. _We've been here too long._ _ **He**_ _is not safe._ Yet there were a few more things to be done (much to Jon's dismay), more people to deal with; _Starks._ The cursed message from the spider replayed in Griff's mind; _keep the two wolves safe, upon my request._ Connington had half the mind to board their ship, sail far away and leave the wolves stranded. _They are the Usurper's dogs, a threat._

But Aegon had been so determined; _"they're children!" He'd said, "no danger to you or me or anyone else!"_ The two had argued for hours, but for the first time, Aegon had won.

 _So now the dragon will share this ship with the wolves,_ Jon Connington muttered to himself as he watched the orange sunset sparkle in the water, while Aegon Targaryen in stared in anticipation at the small Braavosi boat nearing their own.

 **NOTES: PLEASE READ!** (important)

 _Hello, it's been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry, school has been such a burden recently, but as my Christmas break is starting, I'll try to establish a solid schedule for writing this._

 _Now, onto the chapter. It really isn't my best (sorry if it was dull) and I know that Tyrion's part was far too long while the others were far too short! As well as this, I know that most of my reviews concern the fact that Aegon may be in my story. So, to answer your questions, I included a very short Jon Connington POV here. I'll try to make Aegon as likeable as possible so you don't get too annoyed (I know many of you dislike him). He won't get in the way and be a brat or anything like that, I promise X_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW, AS IT HELPS TO KEEP ME MOTIVATED.**_ _ **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM**_ _ **IS WELCOME**_ __ _ **!**_


End file.
